


¿Quién $#&#$ eres tú?

by ClauFa123



Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Extermination | Purge (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Going to Hell, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Lucifer, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFa123/pseuds/ClauFa123
Summary: A pesar de los multiples problemas que los demonios hospedados en el Hazbin Hotel le causan a  Charlie, ella sigue en pie, pero su voluntad se pondrá en juego cuando aparesca una extraña "invitada" a "mejorar" las cosas, no solo para su hotel ... tambien para los que viven allí. Ella habrirá las puertas de los corazones de pecadores que creyeron alguna vez no volver a sentir nada... pero la pregunta es... Podrá abrir las puertas de su propio corazón?
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Mimzy & Niffty & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter/Crymini (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. ¡Esto es un Infierno!

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un Fanfic de la serie web Hazbin Hotel y Helluva Boss, ambos proyectos creados por Vivziepop, tiene todo el derecho de sus personajes, con escepcion de algunos que sí me pertenecen. 
> 
> Espero que disfruten de esta loca historia de amor, tristeza y sobre todo diversión. De mí para ustedes!! ♡

Empieza una semana después de la llegada de Alastor al Hazbin Hotel.

Todo era un caos, como es costumbre en el infierno, pero esta vez era diferente.  
El personal del Hotel no paraba de caminar por todas partes atendiendo a renegados demonios que a gritos los llamaban, sin respetar la utilidad de la pequeña campanita que habia en cada dormitorio que se usaba para eso, llamar al personal.

De todo el personal, habia cierto demonio que resaltaba por ser la que más correteaba y jadeaba por el cansancio. Charlotte Magne, hija del rey Lucifer y la reina Lilith, princesa del infierno y dueña del ahora proclamado "Hazbin Hotel", era aquel penoso demonio que suplicaba en su mente que el maldito día acabace ya. 

-"Cuando comenzó esta tortura.." , pensó la rubia princesa, "Cierto, después de ese día..."

*Narra Charlie

Recién habíamos llegado de la entrevista en el "666", estaba agotada y muy frustrada, solo quería que el maldito infierno se habriera y me tragara por aver quedado en un completo ridículo ante todos... en fin, estaba apunto de abandonar mis planes con el Happy Hotel, al fin y alcavo estaba más que dicho que a nadie le importaba. Sería una perdida de tiempo continuar con esto... hasta que ÉL tocó la puerta.  
Despues de eso todo ocurrió tan rápido que en menos de dos días ya teníamos huespedes y... empezó esta tortura. Se que la mayoría (para no decir TODOS) no confian ni se toman en cerio la redención, pero eso no me va hacer cambiar de opinion... ¡Estoy más que segura que en cada alma podrida hay un gran corazón!... Y no me rendiré hasta probar que es cierto...(esto último lo dijo en voz alta)

*Narrador

Se escucha una risa macabra justo detras de Charlie, que salta y gira bruscamente por el susto.

\- Pero que decidida eres, querida - una gran sonrisa y un par de ojos escarlata aparecen en la parte oscura del cuarto y poco a poco sale a la luz un demonio de gran estatura y de una apariencia muy peculiar, es el gran Demonio Radio.

\- ¡A-Alastor, q-que haces aquí...?!¡Me asustaste!

\- Lamento mucho eso, pero mi presencia en este cuarto tiene una explicación.

\- Asi?, y puedo saber cual es esa...

\- Es mi habitación - Un silencio se hace presente en el cuarto.

\- ¿Que?... - rapidamente la rubia da una ojeada a todo el dormitorio y sí, era obvio que ese no era el suyo. La apuranza de escapar de todo el bullicio hizo que no se fijara a donde iva, fué sin duda un pequeño "ups"... ¿verdad?

\- L-Lo lamento..., es que la bulla-

\- ¿ Se refiere al espectaculo de afuera ?

\- See... espera ¿Qué?

\- Los he estado escuchando toda la mañana, y dejeme decirle que... 

-....

\- ¡¡¡ Es el mejor entretenimiento que he recibido en años!!! - dijo Alastor con total conmoción.

\- Am... Bien?...

\- La verdad me esperaba menos de este lugar, sin ofender querida.

\- No hay problema...

\- ¡Pero si que me sorprendio! Toda esta semana ha sido un éxito, te felicito querida.

\- B-bueno, no tubimos ni un redimido pero... gracias de todas formas...(creo :v)

Despues de un intercambio de palabras más, Charlie se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación, ya que aun le incomodaba estar a solas con Alastor y ademas ya se había hecho tarde y sintió que ya nadie correteaba por los pasillos.

\- Oye..amm... A-Alastor... (sep, y aún le incomodaba llamar al demonio por su nombre)...creo que mañana necesitaremos manos para ayudar con las bandejas y eso.

\- Oh cierto, la fiesta. No te preocupes querida, te enviaré todas las sombras que necesites-

\- Mas bien, me gustaría que esta vez asistieras tú, solo se hacen una vez por semana y bueno... - 

Estas fiestas, como dijo Charlie, solo se hacían cada semana y se trataba que fuecen lo más "sanas" posible, era una forma de dar gracias a los huespedes por haberce hospedado y de paso tambien se veía el progreso de estos en su camino a la redención.

\- 《₩¥₩¥₩¥》(interferencia de radio).

\- ¡Q-Quise decir s-si quieres...! - Charlie comenzó a alarmarce, lo que menos queria era ofender al Demonio Radio.

\- Cariño yo siempre estoy presente. - dijo Alastor ,conservando su caracteristica sonrisa." Uff... falsa alarma " pensó Charlie.

\- Si me disculpa, querida, tengo asuntos que atender - abrió la puerta he izo un gesto formal de despedida inclinandoce un poco. "Que siempre está presente??... Pues nunca lo veo", pensó la bella dama he hizo un gesto de descontento antes de salir. 

\- Jajaja... pues esté más atenta querida, NOS VEMOS... - Y sin esperar la respuesta de la princesa, cerró la puerta.

#****#

Tenía razón, ya era de noche.

Tirados por todo el salón principal ( con excepcion de Husk, el bartender, que tambien estaba tirado pero en el bar ) y sin aliento, se hallaba todo el "personal" del hotel.

Al verlos, Charlie se quedó sin palabras, ¿¿Desde cuándo comenzó a explotar de esa forma a sus amigos??, "Cierto... desde ese día" y empesaron sus recuerdos... "¡NO!" "¡¡Fuera recuerdos!!"

\- ¡Vaggie, Angel!, ¡¿Estan bien?!- A la velocidad del rayo ya estaba a ayudando a lenvantar a Vaggie del suelo, quien parecía la mas afectada de todos.

\- No... vuelvo hacer... esta mierda ... de nuevo... - dijo un Angel totalmente "muerto" de cansancio que ocupaba todo el mueble largo.

\- D-dónde estuviste...- dijo Vaggie, una pequeña demonio polilla que apenas pudo incorporarce y sentarce en un sofa vacío.

\- Perdón, estuve... en mi cuarto ... me sentía muy mal y entre a descansar un poco, pero se me fué la hora...- La rubia se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de Vaggie y con delicadeza posó su suave mano en la mejilla de la demonio. 

\- Lo lamento encerio...

La exhausta demonio respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de mano como si dijece "No importa", pero Charlie sabía muy bien que había hecho mal en abandonar a sus amigos, por eso terminaron "muertos", aunque ya lo estuviecen.

\- La próxima vez estaré con-

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¡NO HABRÁ PROXIMA VEZ, PERRA!!- dijo Angel interrumpiendo a Charlie.

\- ¡NO CONMIGO! ¡ACASO TE IMAGINAS QUE MIERDA ES ESTA?? , ES UN PUTO INFIERNO!

\- Vaja la voz cabrón - dijo Vaggie sujetandoce la cabeza, pues no era el momento para empezar otro maldito bullicio más. Angel entendio la indirecta he intento con respiros muy pronunciados tratar de calmarce.

\- Bien... Charlie, te voy diciendo desde ahora que no volveré a meter mis manos, mis piernas, MI CULO y ni un pelo mío en tú Hotel nunca más.

\- ¿Acaso estas amenazando con irte?... - dijo Vaggie, no se veía pero se aguantaba las tremendas ganas de reirse. "Si, como no", pensó.

\- ¡SI! No voy a soportar este trato a mi persona.- dijo la araña mientras se pasaba una mano a su voluptuoso cabello y se daba mimos a él mismo.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, mañana no moverán ni un dedo chicos, se lo merecen. - dijo Charlie tratando de calmar a Angel .

\- ¿E-enserio?...

-¡Charlie, no lo engrías!- dijo Vaggie parandose del sofa, pues ya se había recuperado del todo.

\- No lo estoy engriendo... es la verdad- Charlie mostró una calida sonrisa a los dos demonios que la miraban con un gesto de "WTF".

\- Veran, cuando salía de mi cuarto me encontré con el Demonio Radio... - apenas dijo su apodo y Vaggie sacó de quien sabe donde una afilada lanza y se puso a la defensiva.

\- Ese cabrón hijo de perra, ¿Te hizo daño? 

\- No, Vaggie, estoy bien. Bueno, siguiendo con lo ocurrido me ofreció ayuda para la fiesta de mañana... y por lo que veo ahora SI que la necesitaremos.

\- Mmm... algo me decía que ese proxeneta tenía algo de corazón... cada vez me gusta más.

\- ~ Sigue soñando maricón de mierda , el no caería aunque fueces la última porción de carne en el infierno~ - Todos voltearon al bar. Husk ya se encontraba en su postura normal de "Husk" con una típica botella de licor en sus garras y viendo de esa forma desagradable con que siempre miraba a Angel.

\- No te preocupes cariño, seré fiel a ti~ dijo Angel dandole un giño al demonio gato que al instante respondio con el "dedito magico" y continuó bebiendo de su licor, para él el demonio araña no era más que un detestable ser que cada vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad de molestarlo, lo hacía.

\- ¿Y... cómo lograste que ese cabrón te ofreciera su ayuda, Charlie?- dijo Vaggie.

\- Solo se lo pedí... amablemente.- aclaró rapidamente Charlie al ver como a la Demonio polilla se le formaba un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro.

Hubo una vez que se les presentó una situación como esta antes , donde también requerían de la ayuda del "Demonio Radio", pero penosamente la que fué a pedirle ese favor fue Vaggie.... y digamos... no salió muy bien.  
Tuvieron mas trabajo del que ya tenían en el Hotel.

El resto de la noche se lo pasaron dialogando y discutiendo como de costumbre, y de paso tambien veían sobre los preparativos para la fiesta, que a decir verdad, iva a ser tooodo un espectaculo y una sorpresa para todos...

#****#

Esa misma noche, en algun lugar del PENTAGRAMA (el infierno).

Del oscuro y rojizo cielo se habre de la nada un portal en llamas, y un pesado vulto cae al frío y compacto suelo... parece no tener vida... pero poco a poco se incorpora... ¡esperen, va a decir algo!

~Auu...~

Es una mujer, pero no solo es una mujer...  
¡Aguarden!, Ella está...


	2. Eres cruel , ¿Lo sabes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor puede llegar a lastimar a cualquiera, "sin querer", he incluso a los más cercanos a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un Fanfic de Hazbin Hotel y Helluva Boss, proyectos animados creados por Vivziepop, le pertenecen todos los derechos de sus personajes con excepción de algunos que sí me pertenecen.
> 
> Disfruten esta historia de mí para ustedes!

La habitación estaba a oscuras por completo, y apesar de estar en una inquietante calma se sentía un aura negativa por toda esta. PUES CLARO... no se esperaría menos de la habitacion del Demonio Radio.

Caminaba por todo el cuarto de extremo a extremo siempre en una elegante postura y con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos escarlata brillaban en la oscuridad muy abiertos, siempre atentos para cualquier movimiento al igual que sus enormes orejas de ciervo. Su apariencia en sí no lo hacía ver como lo que era, un mortal acesino, canival y masoquista que había terminado en el lugar donde todos los pecadores con almas tan podridas como la de él ivan, el infierno.  
Pero a diferencia de esos simples pecadores, Alastor, o más conocido por todos como el Demonio Radio, era un demonio realmente de temer , él era uno de los pocos demonios que muy a parte de los "angeles exterminadores" sembrava verdadero terror.

Ahora, se preguntarán...¿ Porqué un demonio de esa categoría o rango y reputación tan macabra se adentraría a ayudar a una princesa a cumplir su sueño de rehabilitar demonios...?, pues dejame decirte que no tengo n _i la_ _menor idea._

\- ~ _Demonio Radio~ -_ Al instante las orejas de Alastor se movieron. Se escuchó como un susurro, pero claro que lo oyó. Este había agarrado la costumbre de encerrarse en su habitación y permanecer en silencio mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de todos los demonios del infierno (bueno solo las que podía capatar su agudo sentido auditivo), pero solo les prestaba atención a aquellas que hablaban o se trataban de él y asi depaso callar a demonios que solo lanzaban asquerocidades hacia su persona.

La voz provenía del piso de abajo y claramente era una voz de mujer. Pero quién podría estar hablando de él tan abiertamente, sabiendo muy bien que él se hospedaba justo en ese mismo lugar.

\- **_jajaja, esto será divertido -_** dijo Alastor para luego desaparecer.

* * *

Se encontraba justo en la entrada de la habitación donde provenía la voz.

 **Vaggie :** ¡¿Ese cabrón hijo de perra te hizo daño?!

 **Charlie** **:** No, Vaggie, estoy bien. Bueno, siguiendo con lo ocurrido, me ofreció su ayuda para la fiesta de mañana y por lo que veo... la vamos a necesitar.

 _"Pero que curioso... "_ pensó el Demonio Radio, aunque no estaba acostumbrado aceptar cumplidos (si es que eso es un cumplido), para él era alagador descubrir de quién provenía esa voz, de la mismícima princesa del infierno.

 **Vaggie :** Claro que no...

Angel : ¡Oh, claro que sí!, Ya era hora que ese proxeneta nos ayudara, pero que colaborador de su parte, ~ **cada vez me gusta más~...**

 **《₩¥₩¥₩¥》,** un aura oscura empezó a emanar de él, si continuaba así pronto se escucharía en la habitación de alado.

\- ¿Alastor?... 

\- **....**

Una pequeña demonio de cortos cabellos lo veía desde abajo y con cierta confusión en su mirada por la extraña presencia del demonio que pocas veces aparecía rondando por el hotel.

\- Que raro es verte aquí...

\- Hola, dulzura... _-_ dijo con cierta incomodidad, pero conservando su típica sonrisa.

\- ¿Acaso necesitas algo? ¡Ah, talvez estas hambriento!, lamento informarte que aún no está hecha la cena, esperate unos... 10 minutitos.

\- Gracias, pero no estoy aquí por eso dulsura.

 _-¿_ Ah no? Entonces. _.. -_ Nifty observó de reojo al otro lado de la habitación, por siacaso. Solo pudo ver a sus otros amigos charlando o discutiendo de quien sabe que, y entonces se fijó muy bien, la única que conservaba la calma de todos ellos era Charlie, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea - ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

\- _Créeme que no hay nada ni nadie allí adentro que me importe, dulzura._

 _\- .... -_ Nifty no sabía como responder a eso. Para ella sí que eran importantes, pues ellos eran lo más cercano a una familia que nunca pudo tener... en especial una cierta persona, que junto al Demonio Radio , estubieron con ella todo el tiempo y escuchar eso de Alastor le dolía , aunque sabía con exactitud como era el demonio, estaba segura que jamás se acostumbraría a esos comentarios que a veces éste soltaba.

\- Bueno, dulzura, será mejor que me retire...

 _-_ A dónde irás?

\- Hoy me apetece dar un paseo por Ciudad Pentagrama , regreso tarde.

 _-_ ¡De acuerdo! Solo... no provoques una masacre ¿Si?

\- **_JA, de acuerdo~ -_** Y al instante desapareció.

Nifty no quería admitirlo, pero sabía muy bien que Alastor no le aría caso, pues claro que no lo aría, el era el Demonio Radio.

\- Ay, Alastor... eres cruel aveces, ¿Lo sabes?- Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se acomodó su atuendo para continuar con sus labores.

\- ¿Nifty?... ¿Todo esta bien?

\- ¿Que? ¡Ah, Señorita Charlie! Se le ofrece algo... - Charlie se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto , media escondida pero con preocupación en su rostro.

\- No, nada, solo que... te escuché hablar con Alastor - dijo la princesa, se sentía incomoda por eso, pero a veces uno no puede contenerce.

\- ¡Oh!, Bueno... usted de seguro sabe...

\- ¿Saber que...?

\- Algunas personas jamás cabiaran, no importa cuantos años hayan pasado... jamás lo arán. - Se hizo un pequeño silencio, Charlie no quería incomodar a la pequeña demonio, pero parecía que ella ya se sentía así desde hace mucho tiempo atras. 

\- ¡Oh, cierto, la cena!- y como un rayo la pequeña se esfumó perdiendose entre los cuartos.

Chalie se quedó sin palabras, Nunca habia tenido una conversación así con Nifty, y pensar que ella creía tener todos los problemas del mundo con los huespedes del hotel... sus preocupaciones no eran nada comparado con la de otros.   
Y respecto a lo que dijo Nifty, Charlie si que lo sabía... pues eso le recordó a Harold.

\- Penosamente, Nifty, ... lo sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas Gracias por leer, sigan sintonisados para más capitulos, BYE!! ♡


	3. "Ciudad Pentagrama"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una intrusa aterrizó en el Infierno por un misterioso portal... pero parece no tener miedo de lo que le rodea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un Fanfic de Hazbin Hotel y Helluva Boss, proyectos animados creados por Vivziepop, tiene todos los derechos de sus personajes con escepción de algunos que sí me pertenecen.
> 
> Hecho por mí para tí!, Disfrutalo...

Ciudad Pentagrama dormía, o más bien la mitad de los demonios que vivían allí lo hacían, la otra estaba metida en bares, discotecas o bagando por algunas de sus calles, pero álgo es cierto... Nadie fué testigo de su llegada... NADIE.

• **_Narra desconocida:_**

La cabeza me zumba y gira, esto es peor que despues de una noche de "juerga", apenas puedo dar pasos.  
¿Qué tan alto fué la caída? ¿Por que parece estar de noche, si recuerdo que hace unas horas el sol radiaba en lo más alto?... y por cierto, ¿Dónde estoy?.

Me doy cuenta que llevo conmigo mi mochila, _"uff... menos mal"_ , aquí llevo todo lo que necesito... " _Bueno... menos agua, comida, cargador... ¡¡Y NO LLEVO MIS GAFAS!!"_ , diablos... pero por alguna extraña razón hay muchos fardos de dinero que si no fuera por mi ropa extra estos se saldrían de mi mochila... _"Bueno ,almenos no tendrás que preocuparte por eso"._

Con la "buena" vista que tengo, doy unas miradas al lugar que me rodea, parece que es un tipo de plaza... hay papeles que vuelan por todos lados y un olor repugnante sale por todos los callejones... ¿Por dónde ir ?  
  


***Narrador:**

Derrepente un par de demonios, totalmente ebrios, salen de una discoteca agarrandose entre ambos para no caer y en eso se percata nuestra desconocida quien (por no poder ver bien como eran estos) se acérca a ellos.

\- ¿H-Hola?, disculpen...

\- _Grrrrr.... -_ dice un demonio lobo que se sujetaba de su compañero a duras penas.

\- ~ _T-Ten más mod-dales mi amigo...~ ~es una señorita... creo~ -_ habla el segundo demonio (que era puro rojo y con cola) mientras hacía lo posible por ver bien a la desconocida.

\- Buenas noches, señores, podrían decirme que sit-

\- ~ _¡UYY..! ¡¿Escuchaste eso, Bill?!~ ~¡Hace cuánto que n-no escuchamos un "saludo cordial"!~ ~¿Lo recuerdas, Bill ?~_

_\- Grrrrr... - respondio el primer demonio._

_-_ Bueno, ¿Podrían decirme que sitio es est-...?

\- ~¡ _Pero que bella eres, niña_!~ ~¡ _Casi es imp-posible ver a mujeres con su a-aspecto intacto!, ¿No lo crees, Bill?~_

_\- Grrrrr..._

_-_ De acuerdo...- continuó la desconocida - ¿Podrían decirm-

\- ~ _¿Por que luces así, niña?~ ~¿Y-y cómo te llamas, por cierto? Es q-que mi amigo quiere saber tu nombre... ¿N-no es verdad, Bill?_

_\- Grrrrr..._

_-_ ¡¡ **ESCÚCHEME!!, ¡** ¿ME PODRÍA DECIR DÓNDE ESTOY, POR FAVOR?! - dijo ya una enojada desconocida agarrando de lo que sea que llevaba el demonio en vez de camiza. Pero lo soltó al momento, ya que sintió el mal olor de la calle tambíen en este.

\- ~¡ _JA!... N-NOS EQUIVOCAMOS BILL, esta tambien es igual de perra que todas~ -_ aclaró enojado el segundo demonio mientras se arreglaba sus arapos y miraba con enojo a la desconocida. 

\- ~ _¿Que dónde estamos... ? Pues...~ -_ se alejó a tembladeras con su amigo entre sus brazos y empezaron a caminar calle abajo, ambos con sus botellas de licor.

\- ¿Pues, qué? - respondió la joven.

Y mientras veía a los dos demonios perdiendose a lo lejos, pudo escuchar que el segundo demonio volteo bruscamente soltando obviamente a su amigo y sin parar de caminar le gritó...

\- ~ _¡Bienvenida al infierno, preciosa... jajaja!~ -_ y se alejó, claro , desués de recojer a su amigo del suelo. 

* * *

• **_Narra desconocida :_**

Tengo mucha hambre y hace mucho frío aquí. Creo que voy caminado por horas y las unicas personas con que me he topado fueron esos dos imbeciles, que por cierto me hicieron perder el tiempo... " _El Infierno"..._ pero que tontería.

No reconozco ni un poco ninguna de estas calles, y esto que me sé casi toda mi ciudad, talvéz esta véz si que me he perdido. Por fín salí del lugar que apestaba, pero ahora este en el que estoy andando es muy bullicioso, HAY FIESTAS POR TODOS LADOS, " _Como me gustaría tener mis gafas para leer los letreros_ " , talves ya he pasado miles de hoteles y no me he dado cuenta... pues... no queda de otra.

\- Tendré que preguntar, otra vez.

Busco con la mirada a una persona que este cerca, " _Rayos_ _, si que estoy ciega_ ".  
¡Vingo!, algo se mueve al otro lado de la calle. Cruso con rapidez y mientras más me acerco me voy dando cuenta que es una mujer muy alta y parece vestir elegantemente. "Mm... _parece alguien de confiar, solo espero que no esté hebria_ "

\- ¡Disculpe! ¡Señorita!

\- ¿Si ?

\- Perdone molestarla, pero ¿Podría decirme en donde puedo encontrar un hotel?   
  


***Narrador**

Rosie se encontraba petrificada, aquella joven le había robado el aliento, " _ **N-no... no es posible**_ " pensaba sin parar la demonio de elegante apariencia. **_"¡Es imposible!"_**

\- Disculpe mi apariencia, pero sabe, me he perdido y necesito un lugar para descansar esta noche.

\- ....

\- No estoy tan jodida la verdad, ¡Tengo mucho dinero! Y podría pagar lo que sea por una buena cama.

\- ....

\- ¿S-Señorita?- La joven se empezó a asustar, ya que la dama no le daba respuesta alguna, ya empezaba a creer que talvez había llevado consigo el mal olor del anterior lugar, asi que disimuladamente empezó a olfatearce el cabello, pero no encontró nada raro en su olor, era "chocolate" como siempre lo había sido en su shampoo.

Entonces sintió como unos fríos y delgados dedos acariciaron su mejilla y rapidamente miró hacia quien la tocaba, era la dama. " _Demonios, como quisiera mis lentes ahora, talvéz es alguien que conosco o conocí_ ", pensó la joven.

\- ¿C-cómo es q-que...? - dijo Rosie, y como si recordara quien era, apartó con brusquedad su mano de la humana, sin darce cuenta que la había rasguñado.

\- ¡AU! ¡¿Oiga que le pasa?!, perdone usted, pero creo no conocerla para que me toque de esa manera...

\- Perdoname muchacha... ¿Pero pareces no estar asustada, verdad? - Era raro para Rosie ver un humano en el infierno, y aún más sabiendo que esta no demostraba ningun pisca de temor ni miedo hacia ella, o hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba.

\- ¿Por que devería estarlo?, almenos que esté corriendo un grave peligro en este momento...

\- ....

\- Digame señora, ¿Lo estoy? - preguntó la humanade carne y hueso.

Rosie se lo pensó, es cierto que durante toda su estancia en el infierno NUNCA habia vuelto a ver a un humano, pero no podía negar que se le hacía agua en la boca por volver a probar la fresca carne humana que, para ella, era mucho mejor que la de los demonios.  
(Rosie, a diferencia de Alastor, NO podía viajar al mundo humano)

\- No..., tienes suerte niña acabo de cenar.

\- ¿Que tú qué?

\- Y... se puede saber cómo llegaste aquí?

\- Bueno... - La humana se puso a pensar en eso por primera vez, y curiosamente no le venía ni un recuerdo de eso, "¿ _Que cómo acabé aquí_?, _pues... la verdad...",_ nada , cero, NI UN SOLO RECUERDO y eso la empezaba a asustar, " _¡_ _¿Porqué no recuerdo nada?!_ ".

\- Mmm...

\- ¿No recuerdas nada ,verdad?, Eso significa que NO estas muerta, pues siempre recordamos esa parte, es nuestra maldición niña. - dijo Rosie con total calma. - **Y además estas tán limpia...**

\- ¡¿P-perdone?!, ¡No se que se trae usted amiga, pero ya me cansó su forma de dirigirce a mí!

" _Humanos_ ", pensó Rosie, " _Ya olvidaba que tan groseros pueden ser_ ".

\- Creí que buscabas un lugar para hospedarte. Para tu suerte, niña, tengo algo de espacio en mi local, puedes pasar la noche allí...y creeme linda... **Nadie te ofrecerá nada igual o mejor de lo que yo te estoy ofreciendo.**

La humana se quedó sin palabras, aunque lo ultimo le sonó como una amenaza la dama tenía razón,y eso ella lo sabía. Pero aún no confiaba del todo en la dama y además algo en ella le decía que SÍ DEBERÍA TEMERLE.  
" _¡_ _Malditos lentes!_ ", seguía pensando.

\- B-bueno... creo que-

\- **_~Oh,_** ** _Rosie ~ -_** se escuchó justo detrás de la demonio. Y como de una alarma se tratace, la demonio, sin pensarlo dos veces, "chasqueó los dedos" desapareciendo al instante a la humana que tenía delante.

\- **_Vaya, Vaya..._** No esperaba verte aquí, Alastor.

\- Lo sé, querida, pero ahora estoy aquí por algo más que una simple charla - dijo el Demonio Radio reflejando su tipica sonrisa y mirando probocativamente a la demonio de ojos negros.

\- _~Oh, Bueno...~_ Entonces, ¿Serías tan amable de seguirme?

La demonio extendió coquetamente su mano ofreciendocela, y una enorme sonrisa invadió todo su palido rostro al igual que el demionio de enfrente, solo que este, antes de cogerla acercó su microfono a sus labios y exclamó...

\- ~ ** _Sería un placer, querida~_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración (por si no se entendió :v):   
> -El término "limpio" quiere decir, en este fanfic, que no tiene nada modificado, como ya sabemos que cuando llegan al Infierno los pecadores se modifican a su apariencia de animal, ella en cambio es humana, su cuerpo está intacto, o sea limpio :v. 
> 
> Muchas Gracias por leer!! , espero les haya gustado, sigan sintonisados... BYE!!♡


	4. Antes de Todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Vaggie y Angel esperan a Alastor para iniciar con los preparativos de la fiesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un Fanfic de Hazbin Hotel y Helluva Bozz, proyectos animados creados por Vivziepop quien tiene todo el derecho de sus personajes, con escepción de algunos que sí me pertenecen.
> 
> Disfruta esta pequeña creación de mí para tí.

El infierno se encontraba bajo un cielo rosado oscuro (eso era señal de que había amanecido), pero aun las calles conservaban su típica apariencia, como si fuese un basurero, y de igual forma los demonios no paraban de transitar por estas dirigiéndose a sus trabajos o algún recóndito lugar donde perdían su tiempo.

Pero el Hazbin Hotel tenia su propio espectáculo, era el día de su fiesta numero... bueno... ERA EL DÍA DE LA FIESTA , y como era costumbre ese día , los demonios "hospedados" podían salir a la ciudad libremente, pero tenían que volver al anochecer. Y para que esto ultimo se cumpliese , los demonios dejaban todas sus pertenencias en el Hotel.

Ya todos los demonios se habían ido, solo quedaba el "personal" del Hotel y la directora , listos para empezar con los preparativos ... solo que había un problema ... FALTABA EL QUE HABÍA PROMETIDO AYUDAR. 

\- T-tal vez se quedo dormido ¿Verdad, Vaggie?- exclamo una nerviosa princesa , quien no había despegado los ojos de las escaleras desde que despertó.

\- .... - Vaggie ,al igual que Charlie , también esperaba al demonio al pie de las escaleras , pero con su destacable "TIC" en el ojo.

\- Pierden el tiempo, perras, él no bajara...- dijo un Angel sentado en el sofá y jugando con un tierno cerdito entre sus brazos.

\- Angel, sé más positivo ¿Quieres?

\- De acuerdo, _positiva mente_ él no bajara

\- Charlie, si no baja ese cabrón en 10 segundos, con tu permiso, **lo sacare a** **patadas...**

\- P-pero, Vaggie...

\- ¡JA!, te apuesto a mi bebé que no resistirás tanto - Sentencio Ángel, que ya se había levantado del sofá y empezaba a andar en círculos alrededor de Vaggie, como retándola.

\- Por favor, Angel, Vaggie no aceptaría es-

\- Okay - interrumpió la demonio polilla.

\- _Perfecto -_ accedió la araña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_\- Oh, por mi padre..._

\- ... 1,2,3 ...

\- Eres una perra exagerada

\- ... 4,5,6 ...

\- Enana loca

\- ... 7,8 ...

\- ¡Pero que aburrida eres, por Lucifer!

\- ... 9 y ...

\- ¡YA SE! , Te acuerdas cuando cagué la entrevista ¿verdad? ... ¡PUES LO VOLVERÉ A HACER CON LA FIESTA!

\- ¡¡¡ HIJO DE PERRA !!!

En un parpadeo, Vaggie ya estaba terminando de subir las escaleras cuando alguien toco la puerta misteriosamente y eso detuvo al seco la subida de Vaggie y saco a todos de sus casillas, por alguna extraña razón, nadie quería ir a abrir. 

Segunda tocada, y nadie se movía de sus lugares pues era ilógico que esperaran visitas , ya que todos los que tenían que estar en el Hotel , se encontraban en el Hotel... ¿Verdad?

De repente la puerta salio disparada en pedazos y un Demonio carmesí se encontraba en el marco de esta.

 **\- ¿Acaso no escuchan que llaman a la puerta?** \- dijo un Alastor desprendiendo un aura oscura que invadía poco a poco la habitación.

\- P-perdón, es que creímos que estabas aun durmien-

\- ¡¡¡CABRÓN, HIJO DE PERRA!!! - dijo Vaggie quien ya estaba corriendo hacia Alastor, pero afortunadamente Angel la detuvo envolviéndola en sus brazos y tapando muy bien su boca con una de sus manos, pues este no era el momento para que alguien se metiera con el Demonio Radio.

Pero al instante esa aura oscura desapareció y Alastor volvió a su estado natural reluciendo su típica sonrisa y acomodándose el traje carmesí.

\- No hay problema querida, solo me estaba entreteniendo contigo, pasé la noche afuera si no te importa.

\- No, no, para mi esta bien - dijo Charlie, que ya se había tranquilizado por lo de antes.

\- De acuerdo - respondió Alastor. Con paso lento pero firme empezaba a acercare a Charlie, y aunque ella no le tenia miedo, temía por sus amigos. Y al estar tan cerca de ella (pero en una distancia rasonable :v) la miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo con un tono un tanto juguetón.

\- Y ahora .. _. ¿ Empezamos a trabajar?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas Gracias por leer. Enserio amo escribir esta historia uwu.


	5. Antes de Todo (Part. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo está listo, la fiesta comenzará en breve... y será todo un frenesí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un Fanfic de Hazbin Hotel y Helluva Boss, proyectos animados creados por Vivziepop quien tiene todos los derechos de sus personajes con excepción de algunos que sí me pertenecen.
> 
> Disfruta esta pequeña creación de mí para tí.

Brillo y resplandor ocupaban casi todo el salón principal del Hazbin Hotel pues la decoración de Charlie era de lo más maravillosa, obviamente con ayuda de la pequeña Nifty que había dejado el enorme salón reluciente, el sexy Angel, que hizo nada más que recordar todo el tiempo a Charlie que no olvidara llenar el bar con distintos licores que, según él, "Cada demonio tiene diferentes gustos". La observadora Vaggie, quien a pesar del claro mensaje de que nadie trabajaría, esta había "suplicado" a la princesa que la dejara ser la encargada de vigilar a los demonios que iban a entrar (pero no salir) del Hotel, pues esa era un ardua labor, y ya no cometerían el mismo error de la semana pasada cuando el puesto de vigilante le había tocado a Angel, y bueno... casi todos los demonios se habían ido de la fiesta mucho antes de que esta acabara y les fue muy difícil hacerlos regresar, además, alguien tenía que ver que no haya infiltrados en la fiesta, y quien mejor en esto que Vaggie y su fuerte carácter.

Husk se quedaría en el bar, porque no había ni un otro lugar donde el mencionado quería estar, al menos que le den una botella de licor cada vez que se le acabara la anterior, pero a diferencia de Vaggie, este no iba a trabajar ya que para eso tenían a las preciadas sombras de Alastor, y hablando del demonio...

\- Entonces, querida, ¿Cuántas sombras deseas a tu mando? - pregunto el demonio carmesí sonriéndole ampliamente a la princesa del infierno que no paraba de dar saltitos de emoción y aunque "el dominio en alguien" era un cruel pecado a Charlie esta idea le emocionaba, le encantaba, aunque se tratasen de sombras y no demonios de verdad, después de todo, era la hija de Lucifer.

\- ¡¡¡1000!!! – dijo Charlie con brillo en los ojos.

\- ¡Charlie! –exclamo sorprendida Vaggie, que se encontraba a la derecha de la princesa y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Perdón, entonces... ¿500?

\- ¿Lo está dudando, querida? – dijo Alastor arqueando una ceja.

\- Bueno... - Charlie solo quería que su pequeño capricho de controlar o tener a alguien bajo su mando se haga realidad, _"No importa la cantidad_ " pensó, pero al instante, como si alguien le hubiese escuchado, recibió una respuesta _, "SI IMPORTA"._

La demonio se sobresaltó, _"¿Qué fue eso?_ " se dijo. Nunca había escuchado esa voz, esa poderosa e intimidante voz que por un instante le puso los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Charlie...? – dijo Vaggie con preocupación y delicadamente poso una mano en el hombro de su compañera.

\- E-estoy bien, Vaggie, d-descuida... - respondió la princesa llevándose una mano a la cabeza, _"No es nada... tranquila",_ se dijo, _"Tal vez estoy cansada"._

Mientras tanto, Alastor veía con cierta "curiosidad" a la mencionada, le parecía sumamente extraño lo que acababa de pasar, hace apenas unos segundos la princesa brincaba molestamente frente a él y de la nada esa chispa en sus ojos se esfumo convirtiéndose en un gesto muy querido para él, uno de sus favoritos que nunca se cansaría de ver en sus víctimas, pero por una extraña razón, por primera vez, no le agradaba lo que veía. _"MIEDO"_ , pensó.

\- En fin, no hay por qué alarmarse, ¿En que estábamos...? – dijo Charlie dedicándole al demonio carmesí una de sus dulces sonrisas, que si no fuera por lo ocurrido anteriormente cualquiera diría que es realmente sincera.

\- ¡Ah, cierto, el número!

\- Si no es molestia, querida, seré yo el que elija la cantidad por usted. - cuestiono el Demonio Radio y sin esperar respuesta alguna chasqueo los dedos haciendo que aparezcan al instante cientos de sombras negras en todo el salón, todas con la apariencia de su creador.

Charlie no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de emoción, era la segunda cosa más increíble que veía hacer al Demonio Radio (después de los tentáculos que saco el primer día), pero en ese momento recordó penosamente que lo que hacía el demonio por ella solo era un "préstamo de momento" y que pronto le vendría la factura. Suspiro apenado la princesa por recordarlo, pero al instante se enderezó nuevamente.

\- Creo que son suficientes para controlar a esos pecadores querida, pero si en el transcurso de la jornada necesita más, no se abstenga en decírmelo, estaré en mi habitación. 

\- ¡Está bien! – exclamó la demonio polilla que ahora se encontraba frente a Alastor en vez de Charlie quien estaba detrás de la mencionada, pues el demonio carmesí se había acercado tanto a la princesa que Vaggie no hizo más que apartarla lo antes posible de él.

\- Bueno... gracias – sonrió la princesa ahora detrás de la albina.

\- De nada, querida – dijo Alastor dirigiéndose a las escaleras, estaba a punto de dar un chasquido con los dedos cuando...

\- ¡Espera, Alastor! – grito la princesa – Vaggie, por favor- dijo amablemente la rubia posando una mano en el hombro de la albina – Él nos está ayudando... - La demonio albina suspiro pesadamente y con desagrado se apartó dejando el paso libre a la princesa.

\- Quisiera que hagas ciertos cambios a sus apariencias, si no te importa... - dijo Charlie con un poco de nervios indicando con un dedo a la multitud de sombras que observaban atentamente a los tres demonios.

\- No me malentiendas, pero creo que si se quedaran con ese "estilo" no harían más que asustar a los clientes... tómalo por el lado amable

\- ¡JA!, por supuesto, querida – afirmo el demonio.

\- ¡Genial!, y... ya que estás aquí también me gustaría que ayudes con algunos retoques en la decoración y con los bocaditos para el Buffet, y con la clasificación de licores en la barra libre y ...

Mientras la princesa hablaba de más retoques para la fiesta, más se ensanchaba la sonrisa del demonio carmesí, estaba más que dicho que no iba a salir de esto sin ninguna gota de sudor... (pobre : v)

**++**

El reloj del salón principal marcaba casi las nueve en punto, solo faltaban minutos para que los demonios residentes volvieran al Hazbin Hotel y así dar con sus presencias el inicio de la añorada fiesta.

Mientras tanto, Angel Vaggie, Nifty y Husk se encontraban recostados en los muebles del salón, viendo todos al unísono el reloj que se encontraba frente a los mencionados. Nifty bebía tranquilamente su taza de café, pues, aunque las sombras estuvieran presentes, ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada, era natural de ella estar siempre en movimiento. Husk solo miraba el reloj y bebía a gusto de su botella, tenía que aprovechar el buen licor mientras había. Angel era el que se veía más nervioso, se mordía las uñas mientras veía las manecillas moverse, este se había cambiado de atuendo a uno de igual diseño, pero de color purpura que brillaba como la escarcha (o brillantina), pues, aunque todos lo olvidaran el seguía siendo un huésped más.

Vaggie era la que menos le importaba la hora, estaba concentrada repasando en su mente su plan para evitar que esos infelices demonios lograran escapar, no podía permitir que se salieran con las suyas, no de nuevo, solo se fijó en el reloj cuando este marcaba exactamente las nueve en punto, "Ya es hora", pensó, se levantó del sofá a dirigirse con paso firme a la entrada del Hotel donde se quedaría a cumplir con lo que había prometido, nadie la lograría apartarse de allí hasta que terminara con su cometido, NADIE.

\- ¡Mierda, ya son las nueve! – grito Angel levantándose de golpe del sofá.

\- Estaré por allí – dijo amargamente el demonio gato dirigiéndose al bar que había duplicado su tamaño y se encontraba con tres sombras presentes.

\- ¡Que emoción!, ya quiero que empiece – dijo Nifty que rápidamente se puso en la puerta principal, junto a Vaggie.

\- Tranquilos, chicos, tranquilos... todos sabemos que siempre demoran diez minutos más.

Charlie bajaba del segundo piso un poco agitada con un nuevo atuendo, llevaba un corto y elegante vestido a la medida con mangas ¾ (un poco más arriba del codo) color rojo vino a que resaltaba su delicada tez de porcelana se había recogido el cabello en un despeinado pero elegante moño, estaba realmente hermosa.

\- ¡WOW, PERRA! ¡¿A quién vas a enamorar hoy?!

\- ¡Señorita Charlie, se ve realmente bella! – recalco el pequeño demonio fascinada - ¿No es verdad, Husk?

\- Mhm...

\- ¿Ch-charlie? – el demonio polilla se había quedado muda de la impresión, nunca había visto en todos sus días como amiga a la princesa vestida de esa forma, siempre usaba (al menos dentro del Hotel) su típico traje salmón.

\- Jeje, ¿Tan mal me veo? – dijo Charlie frotándose la cabeza en señal de duda.

\- ¡N-NO, NO ES ESO!, solo que me sorprendió el cambio...

\- Ah, bueno, me pareció que por hoy haría una excepción con mi atuendo, además, no se el porqué, pero presiento que esta noche será especial.

\- **_Concuerdo contigo, querida_** – se escuchó pesadamente, y desde el fondo del salón apareció Alastor ante la mirada de los cinco demonios, echando chispas (interferencias de radio) pero no de enfado, sino de lo que menos se esperaban. El demonio se encaminó desganadamente hacia el sillón más cercano, justo al frente de Charlie y los demás, y con total libertad se dejó caer en él.

\- ¡PFFFFF...! – Husk, al ver el estado del demonio, escupió su bebida y se partió a reír burlonamente – ¿Pero que mierda hiciste para que terminaras como una?... ¡JAJAJA!

\- ¿A- Alastor? – pregunto nerviosamente Charlie - ¿E-estas bien?

El demonio estaba completamente exhausto en el sofá con la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos puestos desganadamente a ambos lados del mueble, era una graciosa y lamentable condición en la que se encontraba uno de los más grandes demonios del infierno.

\- **_Sí, querida, estoy... bien... -_** dijo Alastor entre suspiros de cansancio - **_¿Dulzura...?_**

\- ¿Si? - dijo Charlie.

\- **_¡NIFTY! –_** aclaro el demonio levantando la voz, dejando muy en claro a quien necesitaba y a quien no. A la velocidad de un rayo apareció la pequeña justo a lado del que la había llamado.

\- ¿Si, Alastor?

\- **_¿Serias tan amable de... llevarme... un plato de filete de mi favorito en... media hora?, Mis disculpas... es que yo... ya no... PUEDO... -_** Alastor miró por unos segundos a la princesa quien bajo la mirada apenada.

\- No hay problema – afirmo Nifty posando su pequeña mano sobre la del demonio carmesí.

En esto se percató sigilosamente Charlie, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el Demonio Radio no apartó de un tirón la pequeña mano de la pecadora, pues sabía que a este le enfermaba que lo tocaran, odiaba ese tipo de "contacto físico" si no provenía de él.

\- **_De acuerdo... -_** y sin decir más (y con dificultad) el demonio carmesí chasqueo los dedos y desapareció ante la vista de todos. ****

El lugar se quedó en silencio, bueno, hasta que alguien se partió a reír al igual que Husk.

\- ¡Ay, lo siento, pero ya iba un buen rato aguantándome... ajajay! – dijo Angel, quien se secaba las lágrimas de risa – Charlie, te admiro por dejar a la fresita en ese estado...

\- ¡Eso no es admirar, Angel!, me siento realmente mal por él...

\- ¡LO DEJASTE HECHO PAPILLA, MUJER! ¿Cuánto te tomo? ¿Se resistió? ¿Y por qué acaba así? Cualquiera diría que es virgen.

\- Espera ¿Qué? – dijo la princesa con un gesto de "WTF".

\- ¡PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO, IMBÉCIL! – grito la demonio polilla.

\- Da... ¿Qué no es obvio?

\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR, CABRÓN! – Dijo Vaggie hecha furia mientras se acercaba amenazante a Angel con una lanza.

\- ¡Vaggie, ya!, Angel no está tan lejos de la verdad – Charlie bajo su mirada, estaba mas que claro que se culpaba por el estado del Demonio Radio.

\- ¿Que?

\- Yo tengo la culpa de como terminó A-Alastor, pero no es lo que piensa Angel... - dijo levantando la vista y dirigiéndole una mirada al arácnido de _"estas enfermo wey"_ \- Estaba tan entusiasmada con que todo quedara perfecto y a cada rato cambiaba de opinión, sacaba y aumentaba cosas ... y creo que abuse de su hospitalidad... lo siento...

\- Al que tienes que decir eso, niña, es a él – dijo Husk, quien milagrosamente estaba prestando atención a la escena, sin estar viéndoles claro.

\- Uy... - murmuró Charlie apenada.

\- Aunque... mejor ahórrate la fatiga, él jamás se cansa "de verdad".

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- En cambio, nuestros cuerpos si lo hacen, bueno, esta mierda que tenemos como "cuerpo"- siguió hablando el demonio gato haciendo caso omiso a la princesa.

 _"¿Cuerpo?"_ pensó Charlie, _"Qué es lo que quiere decir?"_. En ese instante se escuchó fuertemente que alguien llamaba a la puerta con apuras.

* **PAM PAM PAM** * se escuchó nuevamente y cada vez eran más los golpes como si se tratasen de varios.

\- ¡Oigan, abran la puerta!

Angel se paró como un resorte del sofá para volar al bar y sentarse como si siempre hubiera estado allí gozando de su trago, todo esto bajo la mirada de Husk y su gesto de "¿Qué mierda?".

\- Ya han pasado 84 años, ¡Abranos YA! – gritaban los demonios que se encontraban afuera del Hotel - ¡¿Acaso no querían que llegáramos temprano?!

\- Que temprano...- dijo Vaggie

\- ¡Ya tengo hambre! – gritaban otros.

\- ¡Chicos, ya llego el momento! – dijo Charlie que no paraba de abanicar sus brazos por la emoción y los nervios.

\- Okay, Vaggie, a la puerta, N-Nifty...

\- Tranquila, Charlie, sabemos que hacer – dijo Vaggie que había detenido a la princesa en un abrazo, la demonio rubia correspondió poco a poco mientras se tranquilizaba enterrando su rostro en el hombro de la albina.

\- Gracias, Vaggs – murmuró la princesa, poco a poco se separó de la mencionada dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa. Charlie sabía que siempre contaría con Vaggie, siempre.

\- Uff... bueno chicos – dijo acomodándose el cabello y el vestido y en su rostro se escondía un pequeño rubor- Ajam... bueno, lo importante de esta fiesta no es el alcohol, ni la música...

\- ¡DILO POR TI MISMA! – gritó Angel desde el bar.

\- Lo que realmente importa es que todos se diviertan esta noche, sin excepción, este es su día también, no solo de los huéspedes, ¡ASI QUE ADELANTE, VAGGIE! – señalo victoriosa la princesa.

En ese momento las enormes puertas del Hazbin Hotel se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar a cientos demonios que ocuparon el enorme salón en segundos...

**EMPEZÓ LA FIESTA**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchícimas gracias por leer!! *u*, espero que les aya gustado uwu.  
> Sigan sintonizados...


	6. "FIESTA" - ¡Empecemos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los parlantes suenan, la Fiesta empezó.  
> Vaggie siente algo por alguien, Charlie se lleva un susto. Angel hace de las suyas en la celebración.
> 
> Boom!, todos despertaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un Fanfic de Hazbin Hotel y Helluva Boss, proyectos animados creados por Vivziepop quien tiene todos los derechos de sus personajes, con escepción de algunos que sí me pertenecen.
> 
> Disfruta esta historia de mí para tí.

La multitud estaba más que alocada por lo que sucedia al interior del Hotel Hazbin. La "Fiesta" de La princesa del averno se había comvertido completamente en un FESTEJO. Una mezcla de calor, alcohol y sudor inundaban, literal, los cuatro pisos del mismo, pues, los cientos de demonios habian armado la diversión hace ya unas horas.

Aunque el ambiente de la fiesta era más que sofocante, uno no podía sentirlo, era más fuerte las ganas de seguir brincando como loco ante la música de los DJ (Charlie tubo suerte de encontrar tres entre los huéspedes, uno para cada piso con excepción del cuarto, este tenía su "propia banda") , las luces multicolor tambien invadían las habitaciones y que decir del bar, estaba super lleno por los cientos de demonios que acababan sedientos por tanto bailar, así que no quedó de otra que aumentar unos cuantos más, como tenian suficientes sombras no habia problema, AUN...

(Esto ,"《》", significa las canciones que suenan de fondo)

**_-《Fantastic baby... ¡DANCE!》_ **

~¡No se que mierda bailo... PERO ME VALE!~ Decían algunos demonios de la planta baja , pues estos eran los "recién muertos", los más actualizados a la música y por ello su piso era el que más ruido hacían.

Como no todos los huéspedes habían muerto en los mismos tiempos, Angel sugirió (he hizo bien :v) en separar a estos por "sus tiempos", para que no hayan problemas de gustos y todos pudieran estar familiarizados, asi que los dividieron por pisos:

\- Los que murieron en los años 90' hasta la actualidad, **PISO 1°**

\- Los que murieron en los años 70' hasta 80', **PISO 2°**

\- Los que murieron en las decadas 40' hasta 60', **PISO 3°**

\- Los de los años 20' hasta 30' tenían su propio piso, el **PISO 4°** , porque en estas epocas tambien se encontraban los demonios canibales (este era el piso que menos ruido hacían :v)

Ante todo esto, Charlie miraba tranquilamente la ciudad por el balcón del segundo piso, un momento a solas era lo único que necesitaba, pues todos sus amigos se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta, y siendo sincera, lo extrañaba un poco. Desde que empezó con el Hotel no se habia encontrado sola por mucho tiempo, siempre estaba a su lado Vaggie y al poco tiempo se les unió Angel, habia tenido compañia y estaba muy agradecida por ello. Era increíble el progreso que había hecho, todo gracias a su terca perserverancia y a un demonio en especial...

\- Vaggie...

La princesa desvió la mirada hacia abajo donde la mencionada se encontraba, junto a la entrada del Hotel ,gritando a los demonios que se encontraban haciendo su respectiba "cola" para entrar.

\- ¡¿Oye pedazo de mierda, QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO?!

\- Son drogas, por supuesto - respondió frescamente el demonio al que Vaggie gritaba con furia.

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que podias meter ESTO al Hotel?

\- ¿Son ilegales, o qué?

\- ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE MATE?! - Vaggie hizo aparecer su lanza y con esta amenazó al demonio que tenía enfrente.

\- ¡Vaggie! - dijo Charlie. Sorpendida, la albina gira hacia donde se encontraba la princesa , quien la miraba con un poco de enojo.

\- ¡Ch-charlie...!

\- ¡Dejalos entrar, son huespedes! ¿Acaso no lo son?

\- S-si, lo son, pero...

\- Entonces no veo el problema - jactó la princesa.

\- ¡Ves! ¡No hay problema! - respondió el demonio renegado con cierto enojo y pasó de largo a Vaggie - Su majestad - dijo el demonio haciendo un tipo de reverencia hacia la princesa antes de adentrace al Hotel.

A Charlie no le gustaba mucho esos gestos de "superioridad" hacia su persona, la hacian sentir incomoda, ella se definía como un demonio común, como todos los demas, pues vivía en el infierno al igual que todos.

\- ¿Señorita Charlie? - se escuchó justo detras de la mencionada. Nifty se encontraba junto a la entrada del balcón con una copa vacia mirando a la rubia quien había girado de golpe por el repentino llamado.

\- Ah, Nifty eras tú... me asustaste... la proxima vez, toca antes de llamar, por favor- dijo la princesa agarrandoce el pecho.

\- Disculpe por la molestia, pero... tiene que venir conmigo...

\- ¿Por qué?¿Qué pasó?

\- Es Angel... - Niflty parecía un poco preocupada por lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Angel? - Ahora la preocupación de la princesa aumentaba.

\- Creo... que esta apunto de morir.

♤***♤

Charlie corría junto a Nifty extaciada, empujaba a los demonios que se encontraban en su camino aunque estos terminaban maldiciendola. Al llegar al primer piso, con total dificultad, atravesó a codazos la gran muchedumbre de demonios que brincaban sin control.

\- Permiso... disculpe... con permiso... ¡QUITATE! - decia la princesa mientras abansaba entre la multitud - ¡¿Dónde está Angel, Nifty?!

**_\- 《 You're the Fuck*** King of the World》_ **

\- ¡En el Bar, está en el bar!

\- ¡Eso está al otro lado del salón! - Charlie se armó de fuerza y cogió a Nifty de la muñeca y sin importarle los demonios que brincaban atravesó como pudo la muchedumbre.

No le costó mucho llegar al otro lado de la habitación, con excepción de su vestido que terminó lleno de raspones y en algunas partes estaba roto al igual que su elegante peinado que termino desecho, pero al menos se podia caminar mejor.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! - dijo Charlie mirando para ambos lados - ¡Angel...!

\- Está allí - dijo Nifty señalando a un grupo de demonios que rodeaban el bar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Charlie se adentró a este, no le importó empujarlos contal de sacar a su amigo de allí.

\- Permiso... disculpe ... ¡Angel! - _"Angel, por favor, responde"_ , pensaba Charlie, _"¡Por favor Lucifer, POR FAVOR!..."_ \- ¡Angel!

\- ¡Vamos Angel! - gritaban los demonios.

\- ¡Tu puedes arañita! - gritaban otros - ¡Enseñales a esos cabrones!

\- ¿Qué?

"¿Qué rayos esta pasando?", pensó la princesa, y al terminar de apartar al último demonio pudo apreciar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sentados en la barra, se encontraban tres simpaticos demonios que bebian sin pudor. Uno era el mismo bartender del lugar, una sombra, el segundo era un demonio gato, quien no se habia apartado para nada del bar, y el tercero era un simpatico demonio araña , el mismo que habia propuesto el "juego" que los tres demonios realizaban frente a la multitud quienes apoyaban a gritos a sus favoritos, era una competencia de tragos, aquel que bebia más y no se caía de la pequeña silla que se encontraban, GANABA.

\- Tiene que ser una broma...

\- ¡SIGUE, SIGUE, SIGUE, SIGUE ....! - Gritaban a coro los espectadores, pues los competidores iban ya por su decima ronda y ninguno parecía dar señales de perder, pero eso si, estaban más que ebrios.

Ni bien habia acabado su decimo trago y Angel, con ayuda de sus extremidades, ya estaba abriendo otra botella y sirviendoce otro más, esto fue precenciado por el demonio Gato quien hizo lo mismo destapando una botella con la misma mesa del bar.

\- ¡MIREN ESE POTENCIAL JAJAJA...! - gritaron algunos demonios al ver la acción de Husk - ¡QUE VETERANO!

\- ¡TU PUEDES, ANGY! ¡ENSEÑALES A ESTOS IMBÉCILES! - decía a todo pulmón Cherry Bomb (Sip, habia logrado colarce a la fiesta :v).

\- ¡Pero que rayos es esto! - gritó indignada la princesa.

\- Lo siento, señorita Charlie - dijo Nifty.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tenía que traerla aquí, Angel me prometió algo a cambio.

\- Gracias por traerme Nifty, de aquí yo me encargo, puedes seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

\- Con su permiso - dijo la pequeña antes de desapareser entre la multitud como siempre lo hacia.

Charlie miraba enfadada a los tres demonios de enfrente y como estos seguían dandole duro, hasta que no aguantó más, y con un chasquido hizo desaparecer al instante la sombra que competía haciendo que la multitud girara atonita hacia ella.

 **\- Esta absurda competencia se acabó -** jactó la princesa, quien lucía ahora su apariencia demoniaca (no completa).

Un pequeño silencio se armó en el lugar, ningun huesped habia presenciado jamás la apariencia demoniaca de la princesa, no los que estaban hospedados.

 **\- Esto se acaba AHORA... -** Charlie dominaba el ambiente y la atención de los espectadores quienes empesaban ya a obedecer retirandoce en silencio, hasta que el sonido de una botella rota los sacó a todos de su trance, pues, ya había un ganador.

 _\- ¡ADMIREN A SU REINA, PERRAS!~_ Angel se encontraba encima del bar con los brazos totalmente abiertos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues habia logrado vencer al veterano, había derrotado a Husk quien se encontraba tirado dentro del bar totalmente tieso.

\- ¡¡WOOOOO....!! - respondieron los demas demonios y con gritos y alabos cargaron a Angel llevandolo al centro de la pista de baile donde, quien sabe como, coronaron a Angel con una simpática coronita plateada y un pequeño cetro.

Entre todos, subieron al demonio a la gran bola de Cristal que colgaba encima de la pista de baile, y en esta, agarrandoce de la barra de fierro que sugetaba la pelota, el demonio arácnido bailó seductoramente a los demás demonios quienes gritaban y silbaban como locos desde la pista ignorando por completo a Charlie quien se habia quedado en Shock y con un "tic" en el ojo por lo que estaba apreciando, pero al poco tiempo reaccionó, suspiró profundamente y una sonrisa se le asomó por la comisura de sus labios...

**"Querido Angel, te has superado"**

#****# 

**AFUERAS DE EL HOTEL HAZBIN...**

Cada vez el ruido que emanaba del hotel era más intenso, eso era señal de que la fiesta era un éxito. Debería sentirce feliz por ello, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que su mejor amiga, Charlie, quería desde que comenzó el día. _"Nunca te había visto tan feliz...",_ pensaba la albina demonio mientras esperaba sentada en la entrada del Hotel a los demonios que faltaban llegar, pues su "trabajo" no acababa hasta que todos los demonios hospedados entraran a la fiesta, y en la lista que ella tenía habian varios circulos rojos (señal de que faltaban... -_- ).

\- Aaajj... Nunca debí aceptar este puesto - dijo Vaggie agarrandoce la cabeza - Debí averle hecho caso al cabrón de Angel, en este momento hubiera estado junto a Charlie protegiendola de cualquier infeliz que tratara de aprobecharce...

Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos mientras lansaba un largo y pronunciado suspiro que terminó por ser una queja, y en ese momento se le ocurrió algo por hacer. Miró con cautela a ambos lados de la calle "No hay nadie" se dijo, y por si las moscas miro tambien al interior del Hotel, todos se encontraban dentro de este y nadie caminaba por los pasillos de la entrada... _"Perfecto",_ afirmó la demonio en una media sonrisa.

Se lebantó decididamente y antes de hacerlo se agarró la punta del listón que sujetaba su largo cabello grisaceo y con un suspiro tiró de el. Una pequeña brillantina la rodeo por completo por unos segundos.

\- Hmm..., no esta mal... - se dijo miemtras se observaba en un charco de agua, su look abia cambiado. Las medias que usaba se habian puesto completamente negras al igual que su vestido, y ahora tenía su clasico listón como cinturón y este era blanco, ademas el tacón de sus zapatos había aumentado, estaba muy linda.

\- Jeje... debería andar así mas seguido... talvez así Charlie... - Un pequeño rubor subio por sus mejillas, _"Pero que estoy diciendo, ¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡Y ademas es la hija de Lucifer!"_ , pensó. Hace ya un tiempo que Vaggie había despertado sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga, pero pensar en eso le dolía mas de lo que pudiera imaginar, pues Charlie era "La princesa del infierno" y ella una simple pecadora.

\- Charlie es muy hermosa, de seguro tiene tantos pretendientes como demonios hay en el infierno... y justo ahora tiene muchos viviendo bajo el mismo techo...

\- No hay porque alarmarce, Señorita Vaggie - se escuchó justo detras de la albina quien giró bruscamente y casi cae por ello. Nifty se hallaba justo en la entrada del Hotel (parece que ya se le hizo costumbre aparecerse así :v) mirando con una simpática sonrisa a la demonio que tenia en frente.

\- Ninguno de esas escorias esta a la altura de la Señorita Charlie, créame.

\- Amm... ¿Gracias?... y que me dices de Husk... - La pequeña demonio cubrio su boca con una mano escondiendo asi una risita.

\- Debe estar bromeando señorita, el solo tiene ojos para su licor... AUN...

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada... - Nifty escondió sus manos detras suyo, por lo visto escondía algo. _"Creo saber quien será el afortunado"_ , pensó entre risas.

\- Bueno... entonces... que me dices del Demonio Radio...

\- ¿ Alastor ? - Vaggie asintió un poco temerosa, observó a Nifty con mucho cuidado y por una extraña razón estaba un poco nerviosa por la respuesta que recibiría. 

Nifty se quedó callada pensando, ella era sin duda una de las pocas personas que conocían perfectamente al Demonio Radio, y aunque la respuesta a esa pregunta era mas que obvia para muchos, a esto Nifty le tomó un tiempo en responder. 

\- A mi parecer, señorita, eso es imposible...

\- ¡UF..., GRACIAS A LUCIFER! - Respondió Vaggie con un suspiro agarrandoce el pecho por la tensión. Era lo único que queria saber y que la mantenian un poco alterada, ya que jamás se fiaría de Alastor. 

\- ¡Gracias, Nifty, enserio me ayudaste hoy! - dijo Vaggie lansandoce para rodear en un abrazo a la pequeña que sorprendida correspondió.

\- ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor? ¿Puedes quedarte a esperar a los que faltan llegar? ¡Por favor!

\- No hay problema, señorita.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Te lo voy a recompensar! ¡Solo pideme un favor cuando quieras ¿Si?! - decía Vaggie mientras se adentraba al Hotel y despedia a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo - respondió Nifty tambien sonriendo a Vaggie mientras esta desaparecía en la entrada. En ese momento, la sonrisa que tenia la pequeña se transformó en un gesto de duda.

\- ... ¿Pero no dicen algunos que nada es imposible?.... la verdad, señorita Vaggie, es que no lo sé.

#****#

Charlie recogió a Husk del suelo y lo sentó en la misma silla donde se habia caído, _"Si que es pesado",_ pensó la rubia. Empezó por darle golpecitos en la cara para que el demonio despertara, pero este no reaccionaba, así que decidió pegarle más fuerte.

\- Husk, ¿Estás bien?... Husk... ¡HUSK!

\- Te escucho desde que me sentaste aquí y PARA DE PEGARME ! - Gritó el demonio Gato haciendo que la princesa se apartara de golpe.

\- Lo siento, es que.... ¡NO RESPONDÍAS!

\- Hmm... - Husk miró desganadamente a Charlie por unos segundos antes de apartarla con un brazo y empezar a buscar entre la barra.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vas a seguir bebiendo?!

\- Deberías preocuparte por alguien que si vale la pena... estará a punto de armar un escandalo si no haces algo pronto...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? - Husk sacó de alfondo del bar un plato de filete sangriento y se lo puso justo enfrente de Charlie.

\- Si no fuera por ese maricón, Nifty ya se lo hubiera entregado...

\- ¡¡EL PLATO DE ALASTOR!! - Charlie agarró el plato y salió como una bala hacia las escaleras, casi comparandoce a la velocidad de Nifty. Husk se quedó con las palabras en la boca mirando por donde la princesa ya había pasado, hasta que escuchó los gritos de Angel y posó su mirada en este quien seguía columbiandoce en la bola de cristal como toda una reina.

Con un gruñido (que era comun en él) seguía viendo al demonio arácnido y recordó que él habia sido quien lo habia derrotado en la competencia, suspiró enfadado y levantó su copa de Wisky aceptando, así , la derrota, "A tu salud, perro", pensó.

\- ¡Husk!

- **¡ME LLEVA! ¡AHORA QUE MIERDA QUIEREN! ¡¿NO PUEDO BEBER MI PUTO WHISKY EN PAZ?!**

\- Ahorrate eso, ¿Has visto a Charlie? - preguntó agitada la albina, pues ya llebaba un buen rato corriendo por todos lados.

Husk desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia donde la rubia habia desaparecido para luego ver de nuevo a la albina.

\- ¿Esa perra aburrida? No, no la he visto...

\- ¿En serio?

 _\- ¡VAGGIE, MI PERRA FAVORITA! ¡ESTAS AQUÍ!~_ dijo Angel, quien habia aparecido de la nada detras de la albina y la habia envuelto en un abrazo torpe.

\- ¡¿Pero que mierda haces aquí?! - dijo Husk, pues le sorprendió el cambio drástico de escenario del arácnido.

 _\- Ahorremonos el discurcito, ¡VEN, VAMOS A BAILAR!~_ Y con jalones empezó a arrastrar a Vaggie hacia la pista de baile.

\- ¡Angel, No!

 _\- ¡OH, ANGY SÍ!~_ comentó Cherry Bomb, quien aparecío (tambien de la nada) junto a Angel y juntos ahora jalaban a Vaggie.

\- ¡JAJAJA...! ¡Pobre gruñona!

 _\- Oh, no no no, TODOS vamos a bailar~_ Sacó sus otras extremidades y tiró de la pajarita de Husk, pero este no midió su fuerza he hizo que el demonio gato perdiera el control y cayera encima de él.

Husk tenía la cara enterrada en el esponjoso pecho del aracnido, Vaggie al verlos en el suelo se quedó en shock, al igual que Cherry, pero esto duró solo unos segundos antes de que el demonio gato reaccionara apartandoce arrastras completamente espantado.

_\- ¡WOW..., creo que alguien va a explotar como un tomate!~_

\- Querras decir "algunos"...- respondió Vaggie a Cherry. Angel ,al igual que Husk, se encontraba en el suelo con el rostro completamente rojo. El primero en lebantarce fue Husk quien sin mirar a sus compañeros se retiró (huyó :v) perdiendoce en las escaleras.

 _\- ¡JAJA..., doble WOW!~ -_ dijo Cherry.

\- ¿Q-qué fué eso?- habló finalmente Angel quien seguía en el suelo.

 _\- ESO, querido, fue... algo que no se repetirá...~_ \- Dijo Cherry levantando a Angel del suelo (por si no se entiende, esto "~~" significa que está hablando hebrio o hebria).

\- Eso estubo raro... - comentó Vaggie.

 _~Fué raro para todos, ¡YA OLVIDEMOSLO!, lo que necesitamos son unas copas~_ Cherry dirigió a las dos demonios al bar donde se sentaron aun con la impreción del momento.

 _\- ¡MESERO! ¡TRES WHISKYS AQUÍ!~_ \- Gritó Cherry lenbantando un brazo para llamar la atención.

\- ¡No soy mesero, PERRA! ¡Soy el puto BARTENDER! - respondió una sombra dejando el pedido de las bebidas con brusquedad.

_\- Ay... que caracter~_

\- ¡OH NO, Tetas de azucar! Tú y yó ya hemos bebido demasiado - dijo Angel quitandole la copa a Cherry para ofrecersela a Vaggie quien miró sorprendida la acción del arácnido.

\- Cabrón, tú sabes que no bebo - respondió la albina viendo con un gesto de "¿estas en bromas?" a Angel.

\- ¡Vamos, Vaggie, se tú misma solo por esta noche!

_\- ¡ADEMÁS SIRVE PARA DAR ÁNIMOS!~_

\- ¡PERRA ESTAS A DIEZ CENTIMETROS DE MÍ, NO ES NECESARIO GRITAR!, pero en si tiene razón... Si planeas hacer algo hoy, más vale que sea con estilo... - dijo Angel acercandole más la copita y mirando de forma "picarona" a la albina.

 _"¿Que si planeo algo hoy...?, pues sí..."_ pensó Vaggie, _"Planeo decirle a mi mejor amiga que me... "_

\- Además, estaremos las dos a tu lado para que no hagas estupideces.

_\- ¿E-espera, QUÉ?~_

Vaggie se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, hace un momento estaba más que decidida en ir a decirselo a la princesa del infierno, pero ahora estaba dudando de sí misma. _"¿Y si me congelo? ¿Que tal si se me traba la lengua?_ ", muchos pensamientos invadian de golpe su mente. Vaggie ya habia visto el efecto de el alcohol, una prueba viva de eso era Husk quien era experto en decir las cosas tal y como eran, no tenía "pelos en la boca", entonces... ¿Le ocurriría lo mismo a ella si lo aceptaba?.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Angel apartando la copa - No te voy a obligar si no quieres...

Al instante, Vaggie arrebató la copa de las manos del arácnido y se la bebió en una.

 _\- ¡DIABLOS SEÑORITA, JAJAJA...!~ -_ Angel se quedó mudo por la iniciativa de la demonio, esta era sin duda, una noche de puras sorpresas para él. Pero tenía razón, apenas había comenzado y la noche se estaba convirtiendo en lo que Charlie había predicho...

**EN UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL...**

**#****#**

**CIUDAD PENTAGRAMA - A seis kilometros del Hotel Hazbin - (11:34 pm)**

A paso firme, caminaba con apura usando sus clasicos tenis negros, un polo gris con una sudadera encima y unos shorts la simpática intrusa del infierno, la huesped humana.

Se cubría con la sudadera lo que la gorra no lograba ocultar a medida que pasaba por los demonios que se encontraba en las calles, y por alguna razón estos ni cuenta se daban. Aunque la mochila le pesace por lo último que agregó en esta, eso no le impediría llegar a su destino, el esperado Hotel que le habian recomendado y el que supuestamente debería llegar si o si, el Hotel Hazbin.

Lo que no sabia ella, era que justo en ese momento se desarrolllaba en este una de las mas grandes festividades del infierno y donde se encontraban todas las razas y clases de demonios, para su mala suerte, hebrios y sin control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD!!!, ya todo empezó. Muchas gracias por leer!! *u*  
> Sigan sintonizados...


	7. ¡FIESTA! - "Sorpresas y una nueva amistad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie busca al Demonio Radio por todos lados sin encontrarlo, pero alguien le hecha una mano.  
> Niffty conoce a una simpática persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un Fanfic de Hazbin Hotel y Helluva Boss, proyectos animados creados por Vivziepop quien tiene todos los derechos a sus personajes, con escepción de algunos que sí me pertenecen.
> 
> Disfruta esta historia de mí para tí.

Puertas, puertas y más puertas era lo único que veía en los pacillos de su PROPIO Hotel y lo peor de todo es que no reconocia ninguna de estas antes, osea... "¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!", estaba perdida, perdida en su propio Hotel, que ironía.

\- Oh, mierda... - decía y pensaba Charlie, pues ya iva caminando un buen rato con el plato de filete en sus manos y aun no encontraba la "supuesta habitacion" de Alastor, _"Que tal si se ha enojado" "Debe estar molesto por tanta demora",_ pensamientos como este pasaban por su mente, que frustrante, despues de todo parece que no se divertiría en su propia fiesta.

\- Izquierda o derecha... ¡Diablos Charlie, DECIDE! - Se gritaba a sí misma, y sin estar muy segura dobló a la izquierda - Maldita sea...

Entonces se detubo como por arte de magia.

" _Y... ¿Si abro una de estas puertas?"_ , pensó. Aunque fuecen puertas desconocidas que tal si en una de estas se hallaba el Demonio Radio, pues no lo sabrá hasta que lo haga.

\- Solo una Charlie, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser...? - Poco a poco abrió la puerta más cercana, era una puerta azul pero que le importaba... pues... DEBIÓ IMPORTARLE.

\- ¡Ahhh!

\- ¡Ahhhhh!

\- ¡POR LUCIFER, LO SIENTO! - Charlie cerró la puerta completamente roja por la verguenza, " _P-pero que acabo de ver" "¡NO OTRA VEZ!"_. No era su primera vez como espectadora de... eso, ya mucho antes habia visto (sin querer) a sus padres en esas condiciones, y aun tenía pesadillas con eso, al igual que tambien pilló a Angel (era de esperarce) cuando aún no lo conocía muy bien, pero había visto y eso se le guardaría en su memoria.

\- Por que a mí... - dijo toda cabizbaja y aun con el rubor en su rostro - Es injusto...

- _Oh, nada es justo querida... -_ Respondieron detras de ella, " _¿Querida?_ ", pensó Charlie. Solo habia una persona que la llamaba así.

\- ¿ALASTOR? - Charlie giró bruscamente y esto hizo que tropesara con sus propios pies y callera de trasero al suelo, pero milagrosamente el plato se salvó.

- _Sí y No... Perdón, ¿Te emocioné?_

\- Ah, Eres tú... Auu... - dijo la princesa frotandoce la retaguardia, si le había dolido. Frente a ella se encontraba recostado en la pared la Sombra original del Demonio que tanto Charlie buscaba, era la sombra de Alastor la cual no era muy amigable como lo era su dueño, este manejaba un caracter un tanto hostil y burlón, en especial con Charlie.

_\- Pero mira que tenemos aquí, no es más que la princesa fracaso._

\- Hola, Shadow... - Contestó de mala gana Charlie, pues no le gustaba estar con él y menos cuando no estaba Alastor para que le ponga un ALTO a sus palabras hirientes, pero poco a poco trataba de acostumbrarce.

_\- ¿Cuánto hace que no tenemos una conversación, linda? Tres días, cuatro días, una semana... UN MES._

\- Han sido apenas dos semanas, NO EXAGERES.

_\- Dios creó el mundo en siete días, linda... y tú no puedes ni llevar a un simple pecador al cielo... Sabía que no valdrías la pena, pero como siempre ÉL nunca me escucha..._

\- ¡Pues hace bien en no hacerlo!, Sabes... no perderé mi tiempo contigo, tengo que encontralo y entregarle esto antes de que-

_\- Sé donde esta_

\- .... - Shadow podría ser un completo desgraciado, pero no se entrometería en cosas que involucraban a su amo, y menos si le favorecía a él, en este caso un plato de filete jugoso podría cambiar muchas cosas viniendo de Alastor.

 _\- Si quieres, puedo llevarte con él..._ \- comentó un tanto molesto pero serio (ya que no podía bromear más).

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Charlie un tanto confundida por el repentino cambio de humor del presente.

 _\- Si no quieres, no hay problema linda -_ Ya estaba por darce media vuelta he irse volando cuando Charlie estiró su mano haciendo como si estuviera agarrandolo, pero obvio no funcionó ya que solo era sombra, así que no le quedó de otra que gritar para llamarlo.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No te vallas! ¡Llévame, llévame donde esta él!

 _\- Diablos, querida... solo era necesario un "Llevame", pero bueno..._ \- Respondió Shadow que había aparecido a lado de la princesa haciendo que esta se sobresalte. Entonces, sin decirlo, tomó del brazo a Charlie sujetandola con fuerza.

\- ¡Pero como es po- ...!

 _\- Solo YO puedo tocarte linda, ordenes de mi Amo_ \- Y sin más partieron volando a una gran velocidad por los anchos pacillos del Hotel.

* * *

_\- ~Y entonces me dijo, "Pero Vaggie, necesito tu apoyo en este proyecto" y que crees...~_

_\- ~Qué...~_

_\- ~Le dije que SÍ, q-que la apoyaría~_

_\- ~¡PERO QUE IDIOTA, JAJAJA... !~_ \- Respondía una hebria Cherry que hablaba a gusto con Vaggie que tambien estaba en el mismo lamentable "estado" que la demonio.

Ambas reían, lloraban y gritaban a gusto sentadas en el bar, pero había alguien que estaba a punto de explotar por lo que pasaba, no aguantaba más el tremendo bullicio que estas dos armaban frente a sus narices.

 **\- ¡POR MIS PELOTAS, YA TUVE SUFICIENTE!** \- grito Angel totalmente cansado.

 _\- ~Te entiendo prrrrfectamente Vaggs~_ \- respondió Cherry.

\- ¡OYE, YO SOLO LA LLAMO ASÍ!

_\- ~Hay veces que ni siquiera sé quien soy... solo... existo... aunque esté muerta~_

_\- ~Sí, pero es diferente cu-cuando tienes a alguien por quien pensar~_ \- Balbuceó Vaggie.

\- ¡¿HOLA, ME ESCUCHAN?! - respondía Angel flamenado una mano entre los rostros de las dos demonios.

_\- ~T-te voy a contar algo Cherry, pero no le digas a Angel, no confío en él ~_

\- Es enserio... - dijo Angel que oía fuerte y claro todo lo que decían.

- _~Adelante, estamos en confianza~_

\- ~Bien... ~ - Vaggie respiró tan hondo que parecía que estaba a punto de sumergirce en una piscina, pero lo que estaba por decir sí que les calló como agua fría a los dos demonios de enfrente.

- _~Me gusta Charlie... ~_

 _\- ~Ah, como amiga ~ -_ Contestó burlonamente Cherry.

- _~No... LA AMO ~ -_ Jactó la albina haciendo que la risa de la demonio cíclope desapareciera.

_\- ~Mierda...~_

\- Mierda... - dijo Angel, eso era más de lo que podría asimilar, ¿Vaggie enamorada de Charlie?, ¡¿CON QUÉ MÁS LE SORPRENDERÍA LA FIESTA?!.

" _Vaggie_ ", pensó Angel mientras veía como la albina se tomaba su último sorbo de su copa, " _Tranquila... no le diré a nadie"._ Se levantó de la silla sin antes acercarse a Cherry y decirle al oido...

\- ¡Vuelvo en un minuto, CUIDALA MUY BIEN!

\- _~¡SÍ, SEÑOR! ~ -_ Dice Cherry haciendo pose militar con una mano sacandole una pequeña sonrisa a Angel, y sin voltear a verlas denuevo se alejó del Bar para luego salir de la habitación.

* * *

**Afueras del Hotel Hazbin - 1: 07 am**

Nifty se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba Vaggie, sentada, mirando hacia la calle sin apartar la vista, pensando no solo en la pregunta de la albina, sino en los pocos recuerdos que le venian a la mente, aquellos que quería olvidar, los tristes y penosos recuerdos de su muerte. Podría estar horas pensando en eso, hasta hubo una vez que se quedó en "Shock" casi un día completo.

***Narra Nifty**

Se supone que ya debería olvidarlo pero siguen y siguen apareciendo, aunque haga lo posible para que se vayan siguen allí como si hubiera sido ayer... es un pecado que debo de pagar despues de todo, por eso estoy aquí...

***Narrador**

Soltó un gran y pesado suspiro, pues ya no quería recordar, no esas cosas. Entonces como si el mundo se hubiera puesto a su favor escuchó que alguien salía del Hotel con apura y al girar hacia la entrada se encontró con un simpático demonio pez quien, al darce cuenta tambien de la presencia de la demonio se detubo incomodo.

\- Oh, lamento interrumpirte...

\- No, no te preocupes no era nada, es más te agradesco que aparecieras - dijo Nifty dirijiendole una pequeña sonrisa al no tan alto demonio de enfrente (él le ganaba por una cabeza y media).

\- Genial, am... No se si se podrá AHORA, pero me gustaría hospedarme en este Hotel.

\- ¿Qué? - Nifty no entendía.

\- Es que verás, vine hace ya unas horas pero me encontré con esta fiesta y... tube que entrar a escondidas, pero el punto es que buscaba a alguien para registrarme pero no encontré a nadie y bueno... no me gustan las fiestas - se explicó el demonio. Nifty recién se fijaba que este llevaba una copa llena, pero sea lo que sea no se la habia tomado.

\- Bueno... no creo poder registrarte, pero puedo apuntarte y mañana pasarte a registro, ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí, por supuesto... am... soy Baxter - dijo el pequeño acercadoce a Nifty y ofreciendo su mano como saludo, lo cual, la pequeña aceptó gentilmente.

\- Nifty - respondió y le indicó con un gesto de que podía sentarce junto a ella, pero Baxter no le entendió.

\- Sientate - aclaró Nifty dejando escapar una ricita.

\- Perdón... - dijo Baxter algo avergonzado - Es que... no se me hace muy bien captar gestos, para mí son mejores las palabras.

\- Oh, lo tendré en mente. Entonces... Baxter, ¡LISTO! ya estas apuntado.

\- ¿Es todo?¿Y las preguntas?

\- Oh, eso toca con registros, yo solo te apunté... almenos que quieras entrar a buscar a la dueña del Hotel para que te registre...

\- ¡No, no! Esta bien, no quisiera verle la cara a la princesa del infierno... no me aguantaría las ganas de reirme - dijo Baxter escondiendo una mueca de burla, al parecer hablaba de Charlie.

\- ¿Por que dices eso? - dijo Nifty en un tono un poco serio pero manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Es que enserio, para serte franco, esto de la redención es más que otra estupida payasada para hacernos creer que nuestro mal tiene cura... es una gran tonteria.

\- ¿Eso crees?, pues para mí es ESPERANZA.

\- ¿Para quienes?

\- ¡Para todos!, No te has puesto a pensar en lo maravilloso de este proyecto. ¡Le devolvería las alas a los que el infierno arrancó sin asco! ¡Imagínate el tremendo cambio que haría!

\- Es una idea un tanto hueca... y ademas no creo que funcione...

\- ¿Pero y si funciona...? ¿No te gustaría...? - Un pequeño silencio se armó entre los dos demonios, ambos se veían como debatiendo con la mirada, hasta que Baxter retiró su vista clabandola ahora al frente un poco pensativo.

\- Sería un sueño imposible...

\- Lo poco que sé, mi querido amigo, es que NADA ES IMPOSIBLE - (¡Bum!), Baxter volvió a ver a la demonio de enfrente como si esta hubiera dicho un gran secreto. La veía un tanto asombrado, pues no recordaba haber visto demonios así aun en el infierno, sin duda la pequeña era alguien especial.

\- ¿Quieres?...- Baxter extendió la pequeña copa de vino que habia llebado consigo de la Fiesta y se la ofreció, lo cual Nifty aceptó sonriendole.

Se habrían quedado así por unos momentos, mirandoce el uno al otro, tratando de decifrarse. Hasta que Nifty levantó la mirada y se dió cuenta que se acercaban un grupo de demonios, y al parecer, estaban hebrios y por lo que se veía ivan a entrar a la fiesta.

\- Y aquí vienen los problemas, de nuevo... - suspiró Nifty antes de ponerce de pie, lista para recibir a los invitados o Intrusos.

* * *

**Dentro del Hotel - 1:45 am**

\- Listo... ya llegamos, querida - dijo Shadow deteniendoce al frente de una gran puerta guinda media abierta, el humo de los puros y cigarros salían de la habitación acompañado de las multiples risas de los presentes y una viva banda se escuchaba de fondo. Shadow había llebado a Charlie al **4° Piso** donde se encontraban los que pertenecian a la decada 20' y 30' (los años dorados del Jazz).

Charlie asomó su cabeza por la entrada, era sin duda la fiesta más elegante que había visto, todos vestían de acuerdo a su epoca y las mujeres relucían sus collares de perlas y sus abridos de plumas.

\- Wow... - dijo Charlie al ver esto, _"Si que tienen estilo",_ pensó.

_\- Y bien...? , Vas a entrar o te quedarás parada aquí afuera..._

\- ¡Oh, cierto! - dijo Charlie, estaba a punto de entrar hasta que sintió como le agarraban el brazo deteniendola.

 _\- ¡Espera! , No te... OLVIDAS de algo?_ \- dijo Shadow mirandola de pies a cabeza, pero al parecer Charlie no entendió a que se refería. La sombra hizo un ademán con sus brazos señalandola como si fuece algo obvio.

\- Oh... cierto...- dijo Charlie sorprendida, entonces levantó el plato en sus manos y de estas salieron unas llamas que duraron poco tiempo, pero al terminar el pedazo de filete ya no se encontraba crudo, estaba muy dorado y humeante.

\- ¡Listo! - Una linda sonrisa apareció en su palido rostro - ¡Gracias por hacerme acordar, Shadow !

\- ...... -

Y sin más, la princesa abrió la puerta adentrandoce en la habitacion (Shadow ya no la acompañaba). En el momento que puso un pie en el piso alfombrado, TODAS las miradas de todos los presentes calleron en ella, solo se escuchaba la música que seguía sonando. _"...Incomodo..." ,_ pensaba la rubia al cerrar la puerta.

\- Ajm... B-Buenas Noches, señores y... damas... - Afortunadamente ese pequeño saludo hizo que todo volviera a estar como antes, las vistas se habían apartado y ahora miraban hacia el pequeño escenario que había al fondo de la habitación. _"Cielos, eso estuvo cerca ",_ pensó. Pero aun le faltaba algo por hacer, encontrar al Demonio por el cual pasaba todo esto, tenía que encontrar a Alastor, lo cual no fue tan difícil.

Mientras pasaba su mirada (disimuladamente) por todos los espectadores escuchó una voz, que para ella lo recordaría en donde sea que estuviece.

\- Ahora damas y caballeros, con ustedes... ¡MIMZY! - Se escucha desde el escenario lo cual hace girar a Charlie, era sin duda sú voz, esa voz distorcionada, fué entonces cuando pensó y dijo... _" Lo encontré "._

Entre aplausos y chiflidos empezó a cantar una simpática demonio bajita un tanto gordita pero eso no le quitaba el merito de hacer que los hombres cercanos al escenario la vieran con algo de lujuria. A su costado, sentado en el piano, se encontraba Alastor acompañando tan alegre y campestre como siempre a su compañera, pues era obvio que estubiese así, estaba en su ambiente rodeado por su gente (personas de su época).

***Canta Mimzy aferrada al micrófono**

- **《 What a man, what a man...**

**He's a tramp... But they love him... Breaks a new heart, every day...**

**He's a tramp... But I love him...**

**Yes, even I have got a pretty bad 》**

Mimzy se contoneaba por todo el escenario sensualmente mientras cantaba.

- **《 You can never tell when he'll show up... He gives** **you plenty of trouble...**

**I guess he's just a no 'count up... But, I wish that he were double》**

Entonces la demonio se acercó al piano donde se sentó cruzando sus piernas mirando sensualmente a Alastor quien, a su ves, no paraba de tocar.

- **《 He's a tramp... He's a rover**

**And there's nothing more to say》**

Mimzy se recostó en el piano sin apartarle la vista al demonio pelirrojo que ahora sí le prestaba atención mirandola curiosamente sonriente.

**-《 If He's a tramp... He's a good one... And I wish that I could travel his way**

**I wish that I could travel his way... 》**

Era definitivo, la demonio le dedicaba la canción a él, al alto demonio ciervo de color carmesí que le sonreía, podría sacarle suspiros cuando quisiera, pero ella quería que fuece él el que suspirara por ella como muchos hombres ya lo hacían, pedía lo imposible.

- **《I wish that I could travel his way...》** \- Se acercó más a este (pero sin tocarlo), quedando separados por centímetros.

- **《I wish that I could FEELING LOVE FOR HIM...》**

Todo el publico comenzó a aplaudir a los dos demonios, y apenas terminó la canción Alastor se levantó de su sitio dejando a la demonio recostada en el piano con ganas de seguir con su coqueteo, pero eso no iva a pasar.

\- ¡Eso estubo increíble! - Aplaudía contenta Charlie a la pareja que bajaba del escenario... espera... ¡ESTAN BAJANDO DEL ESCENARIO! , " _Maldición_ ", pensó la princesa y en un movimiento veloz giró al lado contrario dando la espalda a los dos demonios, por suerte ninguno la vió. Ambos demonios se sentaron en un mueble muy cerca al bar (al costado), intercambiaban risas y comentarios, pero el más sonriente era Alastor, y de esto se fijó Charlie.

\- Está divirtiendoce despues de todo por lo que le hice pasar... - dijo Charlie esbosando una media sonrisa - Que bien que lo esté haciendo, y pensar que me preocupe... ufff... - suspiró.

\- _¿Qué estamos viendo, linda?_ \- se escuchó muy cerca y detras de ella, era Shadow que habia vuelto a aparecer de la nada.

\- ¡¿Que te cuesta avisar antes?! - dijo un tanto enfadada Charlie que se agarraba el pecho.

\- _Por favor... está frente a tí ... HAZLO -_

\- ... No me gustaría interrumpirlo, se vé muy agusto...

 _\- ¡Ajj...! ¡Solo es un plato de comida!, Sabes que... ¡LO ARÉ YO!_ \- Sentenció la sombra, al instante agarró de la muñeca a Charlie jalandola hacia donde se encontraba el Demonio Radio. Aunque Charlie ponía resistencia, este no pensaba en soltarla, no hasta que llegace a su destino (no por gusto se tomó la molestia de llevarla hasta allí).

Al estar literalmente frente al demonio carmesí, este recién volteó a verla con sus brillantes ojos escarlata.

\- ¡Charlie! - dijo Alastor poniendoce de pie para recibir a la recién llegada, dejando de lado a Mimzy con las palabras en la boca.

\- Oh, querida, me preguntaba a que hora llegarías... hiciste muy bien en traerla - dijo Alastor lansando una mirada a su costado y al instante apareció Shadow sonriendo igual que su amo.

- _Yo no la traje por mi cuenta, ella me lo pidió_ \- confesó la sombra como si estuviera susurrandole al oido a su amo, pero obvio se escuchaba fuerte y claro.

\- Ow... ¿En serio? - dijo Alastor un tanto juguetón y curioso acomodandoce el monoculo viendo a Charlie.

\- ¡ T-TÚ ME LO OFRECISTE! - respondió Charlie a la sombra y un tanto roja por el comentario del demonio. Shadow ensanchó la sonrisa y guiñó un ojo a la princesa antes de desaparecer (otra vez).

\- Jaja... Bueno querida, ¿A qué se viene esta visita? - El Demonio retrocedió y volvió a sentarce en el sofa junto a Mimzy que no paraba de lansarle unas "miraditas" a Charlie.

\- ¡Pues vine a entregarte esto! - dijo Charlie toda sonriente como si no hubiera pasado nada estirando el plato de filete en la cara del demonio - Nifty olvidó traerlo a tiempo, así me propuse en llevarlo por ella...

\- Y no fué lo único que olvidó... - dijo Alastor, su expreción había cambiado de una radiante sonrisa a una sonrisa media torcida, estaba muy claro que le desagradaba ver el plato - Prefiero la comida en su estado... "Natural", querida.

Al oír esto la princesa se acordó que el demonio prefería la carne cruda que la cocida , _"¡Diablos!",_ pensó Charlie dandoce un golpe en la frente por lo que había hecho,... prenderle fuego a su filete.

\- ¡Cómo lo siento, Alastor! - De sus manos volvieron a ensenderce llamas reduciendo a cenizas el plato - En serio estoy muy apenada...

Se limpió los restos de ceniza que habían quedado en su vestido cuando por fin se dió cuenta, este estaba más que arruinado, raspones y cortes lo cubrían por completo. Sus ojos se habrieron como platos mientras veía, como lo era antes, su hermoso y elegante vestido rojo y el penoso estado en el que se encontraba ahora, _"...Oh, mierda..."._

\- Mierda... - susurró Charlie, pero alguien la escuchó fuerte y claro.

\- "Mierda" es como luces linda... ¿Qué pasó? **¿No se resistieron tú y tu amante?** \- dijo burlonamente Mimzy viendo de pies a cabeza a la princesa. Su comentario hizo que todos los que la rodeaban se rieran a carcajadas, algunos hasta señalaban a Charlie con el dedo mientras Mimzy sonreía victoriosa, no faltaron los comentarios irientes hacia su persona y otros "aprobechaban" a meterle el tema de la redención.

Charlie no decía ni una palabra, quería solamente escapar de allí pero lo único que logró hacer era bajar la mirada, " _Que verguenza_ " se decía Charlie. Por alguna razón no podía defenderce como lo había hecho cuando Katie Killjoy la humilló frente a las camaras, aquella vez tenía a Vaggie a su lado, alguíen conocido, pero ahora se encontraba sola en medio de una fiesta de completos extraños... ESTABA SOLA. Derrepente sintió como algo quemante calló en su rostro asustandola, era un puro aún prendido, le podría haber quemado el rostro, entonces sintió otro caer por el brazo y otro en la pierna... ¡le hacían daño, y esto sí que no se los perdonaría!, si solo le cayera un puro más Charlie no aguantaría en responder... pero nunca llegó el cuarto puro.

Una estridente interferencia de radio inundó la habitacion por completo y el ambiente se volvió pesado al instante con un aura rojisa que se apoderó de todo y esto generó un silencio mortal, alguien se había enfadado.

 _\- Los que hayan lansado "esos puros" hacia mi colega... les pido amablemente..._ ** _QUE SE LARGUEN..._** \- Sentenció Alastor desde su sitio cubierto por toda esta aura.

Como resortes se lebantáron tres demonios dirigiendoce a la puerta de salida/entrada, pero ni bien llegaron esta se cerró al instante dejandolos en Shock. Alastor se puso de pie y encaminó hacia los aterrados demonios, al llegar a estos se inclinó un poco para estar a su nivel sin borrar su escalofriante sonrisa los miró.

**_\- ¿No se olvidan de algo?_ **

\- .....

\- ¡LO SIENTO! - dijo el demonio más asustado, al instante lo imitaron sus compañeros, todos viendo a Charlie, ella, aún con la sorpresa de la situación asintió levemente.

 ** _\- ¡Muy bien!... AHORA LARGO -_** No tenía que decirlo dos veces, los demonios ya se habian ido. El ambiente cambio poco a poco de color y el aura pesada se esfumó, como si no hubiera pasado nada todos volvieron a lo que hacían antes y la música volvió a sonar, ¿Costumbre quizas?

Charlie estaba en "Shock", eran pocas las veces que veía al Demonio Radio en ese macabro estado, pero por alguna razón... ¡LE ENCANTABA!, talvez por que era la hija de Lucifer y esa parte de demonio la había heredado de él, pero no podía evitar sentir facinación por los poderes de Alastor (mientras no matara a nadie estaba bien), era increíble lo que ese pecador podía hacer sin mover ni un solo dedo, pero tambien no podía negar que daba un poco de miedo verlo así, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

Alastor volvía a su aciento como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al pasar por delante de Charlie se detubo justo alfrente de ella. Se quedó así por unos segundos hasta que, para sorpresa de la princesa, empezó a quitarce el saco sin prisa y con total calma se lo puso sobre sus hombros (el saco casi la cubria por completo tapando así tambien su vestido), la rodeó con un brazo y se inclinó hacia ella.

 _\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos, querida? -_ preguntó Alastor señalando hacia donde estaba sentado. Charlie estaba muda, jamás había tenido al demonio tan cerca, un pequeño rubor cubrió su rostro lo cual trató de ocultar con el saco.

\- Amm... - Fué lo único que consiguió decir.

 _\- ¡Eso es un sí! -_ afirmó Alastor que ya había vuelto en si, enseguida guió a la princesa a la pequeña mesa blanca haciendo una reverencia para que se sentara a su lado, lo cual Charlie aceptó devolviendole la sonrisa, ambos se acomodaron en sus sitios y Alastor continuó con el tema en que se había quedado haciendo reir a todos... a todos menos a una.

Mimzy fulminaba con la mirada a la invitada, completamente molesta por lo que acababa de ver y por lo que estaba viendo, a Charlie mirando a Alastor con una sonrisa llena de dulzura. (PELIGRO)

**_"ESTO ES LA GUERRA , PERRA..."_ **

* * *

\- _~¡Que revices la estupida lista!~_

_\- ~Nuestros nombres están allí niña~_

_\- ¡Solo dejanos entrar!~ -_ Gritaban un pequeño grupo demonios que recíen llegaban al Hotel, y para colmo hebrios. Nifty solo los escuchaba sonriente, sin mostrar signo de debilidad mientras que Baxter miraba esta disputa sin saber que hacer, él no era de meterce en problemas, y menos en peleas pues acabaría perdiendo.

\- Sé que quieren entrar señores, pero se les dijo que no podían llegar tarde.

\- _~¿Y qué?~_

 _\- ~Pero ya estamos aquí ¿No?~_ \- preguntó un demonio muy robusto y el triple de grande que Nifty.

\- Sí, solo que la próxima vez tengan cuidado con la hora ¿De acuerdo? - mencionó totalmente tranquila la pequeña.

Aquellos demonios se miraron entre sí , como si buscaran para quienes eran dirigidos esas palabras.

_\- ~Aj... entremos perros...~_

_\- ~Ta' bien...~_

\- Disfruten de la fiesta - dijo Nifty mientras los despedía, al parecer se evitarían el problema hoy...

 _\- ~¡Esperen un momento!~ -_ Bueno, creo que no. Un demonio lagarto detubo a todo sus compañeros cuando estos estaban a punto de entrar.

_\- ~¿Y ahora que mierda pasa?~_

_\- ~Tú... ¡TÚ ERES LA MOCOSA DESQUICIADA QUE ACOMPAÑA A ESE CABRÓN!~_

_\- ~¿Qué?~_

Nifty dejó de sonreir al instante, los demonios poco a poco empezaban a mostrar interes hacia ella hasta tal punto que ya ninguno iba a entrar a la fiesta.

- _~Con que tú eres la PUTA que ayuda a ese cabrón~_

_\- ~¡Por su culpa perdimos a Fredyc!~_

\- Señores, vuelvo a decirles que la fiesta esta justo detras suyo y se la están perdiendo...

\- _~Oh, no... ya nadie entrará a esa fiesta... ya encontramos algo que será más **ENTRETENIDO** ~ _dijo el demonio fortachón acercandoce cada vez más a Nifty con su grupo.

La pequeña retrocedía por la abrupta acción de los presentes, se veían imponentes comparados con ella.

_\- ~Fué entretenido para él verdad... matar a nuestro amigo~_

_\- ~¡Sonreía mientras lo hacía!~_ \- gritó un demonio de atrás del grupo.

_\- ~Bien... me gustaría ver QUÉ PENSARÍA SI UNO DE SUS SECUACES MÁS CERCANOS MURIERA ESTA NOCHE... O UNA DE SUS NOVIAS...~_

_\- ~Dudo mucho que ESTO sea su novia... pero si lo fuera...~_

_**\- ~...Sería exquicito...~** _\- sentenció el fortachón ensalivando. De repente se lanzó hacia Nifty como si ella fuera su presa, pero nunca llegó a tocarla.

Baxter se encontraba frente a Nifty con un brazo en el aire y en suelo se hallaba aquel demonio que la había amenazado agarrandoce la mandibula.

\- ¡Pero qué! - exclamó uno de los demonios mientras veía a su jefe tirado.

\- ..... - Baxter estaba más que sorprendido por como él mismo había reaccionado, estaba en "Shock". _"...Qué acabo de hacer..." ,_ pensó.

\- _Mierda..._ \- consiguió decir el fortachón aún en el suelo _\- ¡¡NO SE QUEDEN ALLÍ PARADOS... MATENLO!!_

Tres demonios agarraron a Baxter de los brazos haciendolo arrodillarce y dos de ellos sacaron sus puñales. Iban a matarlo a sangre fría y Baxter, apesar de ser un demonio, estaba asustado. El demonio fortachón sonreía por lo que le iba a pasar al que había osado a golpearlo (todabía en el suelo).

\- _DESPIDETE HIJO DE ...._ \- Sus ayudantes sonreían esperando la última palabra de su jefe, ansiosos.

\- .....

_\- ¿Jefe?..._

\- .....

- _Jefe ya termin-_

Un charco de sangre se extendía por el suelo, el de demonio estaba muerto y encima de él se encontraba una sonriente y escalofriante Nifty limpiandoce las manos con un pañuelo. Un silencio invadió el lugar, todos tenían la vista clavada en la terrorífica escena.

\- **終了した時間です ... よし 次は？**

\- .....

- _¿Q-qué dices? -_ preguntó un aterrado demonio a la pequeña.

\- **か？**... Ah!, perdón.. **. ¿Quíen sigue?** \- sentenció Nifty. Al instante la pandilla voló hacia la entrada del Hotel, perdiendoce allí. Baxter se hallaba en el suelo mientras veía alucinado como la demonio bajaba del cuerpo totalmente en calma y se acercaba a él.

\- ¿Te ayudo? - preguntó ofrciendole una mano la cual el demonio aceptó _. "¿Quién es esta chica?"_ ,se preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Nunca subestimes a una mujer... y menos si es aliada del Demonio Radio.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad? - Nifty sacó la enorme hacha que había usado para matar al demonio molestoso incrustándole en la espalda.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, Sí! 

\- Vaya... eso es...

\- ¿Terrorífico, horroroso, asqueroso?

\- Iva a decir maravilloso ... - respondió Baxter - ... Había escuchado de los aliados del Demonio Radio pero nunca los había visto en acción, me sorprendiste.

Nifty estaba ruborizada, jámas había escuchado a un demonio decirle esas palabras, pues siempre acababan huyendo o no decían nada, era por eso que también no podía hacer nuevos amigos.

\- G-gracias... creo... - Hubo un momento de silencio donde los dos volvieron a fijarce con la mirada, Baxter veía con cierta simpatía a Nifty quien trataba de ocultar su rostro entre su cabello lo cual le causaba un poco de gracia. 

\- En fin ... - suspiró - ... ¿Te gustaría una caminata por la ciudad?

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Digo, no creo que quieras volver a ver a esos imbéciles allí dentro - dijo Baxter señalando el interior del Hotel.

\- Tienes razón..., pero esperame solo unos segunditos...

\- ¿Por qué? - Nifty revisó apresurada la lista de asistentes y marcó con un visto a los que acababan de entrar siendo estos los últimos que faltaban.

\- ¡Listo! , ¿Nos vamos? - sonrió la pequeña. Baxter asintió con una media sonrisa indicandole con un brazo que podían empesar.

\- Damas primero?

\- Jajaja...

Ambos se perdieron camino abajo mientras conversaban agusto de quien sabe que... lo importante era que Nifty había hecho un nuevo amigo, por simple casualidad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!! *u*  
> Sigan sintonisados...


	8. ¡FIESTA! - "¿Podría ser Amor?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie pasa un momento agradable con el demonio menos esperado. Angel es sorprendido por unos matones que venían de parte de Valentino, pero alguien llega justo en el momento indicado.  
> Cierta personita está apunto de llegar al Hotel esperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un Fanfic de Hazbin Hotel y Helluva Boss, proyectos animados creados y dirigidos por Vivienne Medrano, ella tiene todos los derechos de sus personajes. Con escepcion de algunos que sí me pertenecen.
> 
> Disfruta esta pequeña creación de mí, para tí.

\- ¡Muy buenas noches a todos damas y caballeros, espero que se estén divirtiendo en esta noche TAN ESPECIAL! Ahora tengo el agrado **, y porque quiero ,** cantarles uno de mis más añorados temas, "Nunca estas completamente vestido sin una sonrisa", musica señores...

Las trompetas y chelos empezaron a sonar acompañando a un sonriente demonio que tiró el micrófono del escenario a un costado he hizo aparecer su propio micro de igual color escarlata que él.

**-《 ¡Hey! hobo man... ¡Hey! Dapper Dan**

**You've both got your style... But brother...**

**You're never fully dressed without a smile !!! 》**

**《 Your clothes may be... Beau Brummelly**

**They stand out a mile... But brother...**

**YOU'RE NEVER FULLY DRESSED WITHOUT A SMILE》**

Charlie aplaudía encantada desde su asiento con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al demonio carmesí que cantaba animoso en el escenario acompañado de los musicos que aunque no se veía estaban muy concentrados en cada nota que tocaban, ya que no querían ni podían equivocarse si acompañaban al Demonio Radio, porque sino ellos pagarían con sus vidas. Mimzy apoyaba su rostro en una de sus manos mientras inhalaba y exhalaba el delgado cigarillo que tenía, los demas de la mesa conversaban entre ellos y reían abiertamente, todo el publico escuchaba al demonio cantar.

\- Entonces dinos linda... ¿Qué se siente trabajar con él?

\- ¿Qué? - respondió Charlie, pues estaba concentrada viendo el escenario.

\- Alastor, ¿Cómo es trabajar con Alastor?

\- ¡Oh!, pues... - _"Cómo es trabajar con Alastor?... ",_ se lo pensó Charlie. Aunque nunca se había dado un tiempo para pensar en eso, ella sabía exactamente que responder.

\- Bueno es... Interesante...

 **\- ¿Interesante? -** preguntaron todos los demonios al unisono viendo confundidos a la princesa.

\- Sí, bueno... quice decir que su ayuda fué una sorpresa para nosotros, literalmente la ayuda tocó a mi puerta y aún no me lo puedo creer que él esté aquí, pero el punto es que pudimos comenzar con el Hotel gracias a él y a los compañeros que trajo...

\- Es cierto, yo escuché que se llevó a la pequeña Nifty a tú Hotel - afirmó una anciana demonio de extravagantes joyas.

\- Y tambien a ese bueno para nada de Husk - dijo entre risas otro demonio - Pero no puedo negar que sirve un buen vino.

\- Y la pequeña si que sabe como limpiar...

\- ¡Ambos son encantadores!

\- Que suerte tienes niña...

\- Es verdad ... le... debo mucho... - dijo un poco pensativa Charlie.

 **\- ¡Oh, Claro que le debes mucho! ¡Yo en tú lugar siempre me mostraría agradecida por tener a alguien como él ayudandome! -** gritó Mimzy de repente golpeando la mesa y fulminando con la mirada a Charlie quien la veía totalmente sorprendida y un poco asustada.

\- Y-Yo...

\- No le hagas caso linda, solo está celosa por que Alastor no la eligió a ella para acompañarlo... - dijo la anciana demonio mirando con fastidio a Mimzy.

\- No te exaltes muñeca, o te saldrán arrugas - comentó tambien entre risas una demonio de elegante apariencia haciendo reír a los demás de la mesa menos a Charlie quien no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- B-Bueno... Alastor también me ayudó con los preparativos de la fiesta... en realidad hizo casi la mayoría.

 **\- Eso es raro -** Comentaron todos los demonios en coro dejando un tanto sorprendida a la princesa.

**-《So senador...**

**So Janitor...**

**So long for a while... Remember...**

**You're never fully dressed without a smile !!!》**

\- ¿Y él te dijo porqué fue a tu Hotel? - dijo Mimzy ya un poco calmada pero viendo de la misma forma a Charlie, parecía que la pregunta era la que todos esperaban escuchar pues al instante todos observaron muy interesados a la princesa.

Charlie se quedó con las palabras en la boca, por lo visto TODOS querían saber la respuesta a esta duda ya que algunos demonios de otras mesas también voltearon interesados.

\- Amm... él me dijo que era una forma de entretenimiento para... el mismo - Al instante las risas surgieron en la mesa y algunas cuantas en otras mesas. Charlie estaba avergonzada por lo que dijo, aunque fuece la verdad.

\- Por que no me sorprende... jejeje - se secaban las lagrimas por la risa.

\- Eso lo explica todo...

\- Ahora entiendo... - dijo Mimzy quien continuaba riendoce - ... Él no está aquí por tí, ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA REIRSE DE TÍ... jajaja...

Charlie bajó la mirada apenada, _"...Diablos...",_ sabía que no devería sentirse así por una tontería como esa, pero a ella le importaba, y ahora que lo veía así, le apenó el hecho de que el Demonio carmesí viera el hotel como un entretenimiento más y no como lo sério que significaba.

Muy dentro de ella quería pensar que solo Alastor había dicho eso para fastidiarla, que no era lo que realmente pensaba, pero las palabras ya estaban dichas y eso no podría cambiarlo. Desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el demonio aun cantando, entonces lo pensó mejor, _"... Hago esto por todos los demonios que se les fué negada una oportunidad, para aquellos que quieren escapar de este maldito infierno... NO LO HAGO POR ÉL... así que.... ¡DEMONIO RADIO TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE PUEDO ENVIAR UN ALMA AL CIELO! "._

Alastor se detubo, lo había escuchado fuerte y claro y sabía perfectamente de quien provenía. _" Charlie..."_ pensó. Una simpática sonrisa crusó por la comisura de su boca, y aunque ella solo lo había pensado al demonio le llegó FUERTE Y CLARO, pero de eso se encargaría mas tarde, por el momento, continuó cantando mirando esta vez a la bella dama que tenía puesto su saco. 

* * *

Angel caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso dirigiendoce al bar, talvéz allí encontraría agua para cierta personita que se había pasado de copitas. Al llegar a este llamó al bartender quien apareció al instante justo alfrente de él.

\- Oye, necesito dos botellas con agua, una congelada y la otra no.

\- Aquí no hay agua niño, solo licor - dijo cortante la sombra que atendía viendo con enfado a Angel.

\- Escucha...- suspiró cansado el aracnido -... no es para mí , es para una amiga que esta poniendoce en ridículo por culpa de esa mierda así que no me vengas a decir que no tienes agua por que fuí YO quien llenó estos estúpidos bars del maldito licor que hay aquí y si más lo recuerdo... **TAMBIEN DE AGUA...**

\- ¿Dos verdad?, aquí tienes - dos botellas aparecieron frente a Angel quien las agarró con sus otras extremidades y depaso alcansó a jalar una botella de vino.

\- Esto es por la falta de cortesía - dijo Angel meneando la botella y se retiró contoneandose con las bebidas en sus brazos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro junto con unas risitas juguetonas, le encantaba hacer eso en especial con las sombras, _"Son tan faciles de manipular",_ pensó.

Pasaba por los pacillos totalmente vacios, ya le falataba poco para llegar hacia las escaleras del segundo piso cuando sintió como alguien agarraba su muñeca con fuerza jalandolo un poco al costado, entonces sintió unos labios y como si alguien le susurraba asquerosamente.

_\- ~Papi quiere que vuelvas, bebe ~_

\- ......

Angel paró en seco girando bruscamente hacia el extraña voz morbosa. Tres demonios veían al aracnido con completa lujuria, al instante Angel apartó bruscamente la mano del extraño de su brazo con asco y fulminó con la mirada al trío.

 **\- Quien mierda se creen que son... -** amenazó Angel **\- ... no soy su puto juguete sexual.**

_\- Oh, sabemos que no nos perteneces... le perteneces a ÉL..._

**\- ¿Y quién mierda es él?**

_\- No te hagas el inocente linda, TÚ SABES QUIEN ES ..._ \- Una oleada de escalobríos recorrió por toda la espalda de Angel, sabía de quién se trataba, lo había recordado como un mal sueño. Trató de calmarse a sí mismo respirando profundamente, aunque eso le había caído como agua fría no debía mostrar signo de debilidad, no con estos imbéciles.

\- ¿Está él aquí ? - preguntó totalmente serio.

_\- No... no pudo venir, el trabajo lo mantiene ocupado... TÚ YA SABES_

\- Si... tienen razón, yo ya sé... Y entonces cual es la razón por la que envió a sus perros falderos...

_\- "Deja de una vez esta ridicules y vuelve a los brazos de papá, bebe", fué lo que dijo y dejó algo muy en claro..._

\- ¿Qué cosa ? - Sus brazos comensaron a temblar, pero trató de ignorarlo.

 _\- Que no volvieramos al estudio sin tí -_ sentenciaron los tres demonios sonriendole al aracnido.

 **\- ¡NO SE ATREBAN A TOCARME HIJOS DE PERRA! -** dijo Angel y en un rápido movimiento tiró las bebidas haciendo trizas la botella de vino, sacó todas sus extremidades pero grande fué su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no tenía ninguna de sus armas. Se había olvidado que Charlie se las habia recomisado todas antes de empesar la fiesta, "...Mierda..." 

**_\- ¿Estas indefensa bom bom?, que pena... ¡¡¡ATRAPENLO!!!_ **

Dos demonios se lansaron al aracnido agarrandolo de todas sus extremidades, con dificultad Angel logró acertarle un buen puñetazo a uno de ellos pero al instante se avalanzó el tercer demonio debolviendole el golpe en todo el rostro dejandolo noqueado. Angel cayó en el suelo aturdido ,la vista se le habia nublado y sentía como una espesura bajaba por su nariz, _"...Sangre..."_

***Narra Angel**

No quiero... no quiero volver a verlo... "Por favor, ¿Hay alguien allí?",... quien me podría contestar si solo lo pienso... no creo que nadie me contestaría igualmente aunque lo gritara... En fin... no creo que sea tan malo como la primera vez... como dijo ese imbecil... YO YA SÉ, ESTA ES MI VIDA. **... ¡Pero no quiero saberlo! ¡No de nuevo, por favor!...**

 _\- Oww... lindura no te pongas a llorar ahora ¿Quieres?...-_ ¿Qué? ¿Estoy llorando?, como es posible... estos malditos lograron verme en mi estado más lamentable... ¡No!, ¡No lo permitiré!.

_\- Pasame la soga Foch..._

_\- Que no se te olvide en cerrarle la puta boca, Val dijo que a este se le daba por jadear mucho..._

**\- ¡¡ASQUEROSO HIJO DE PERRA!!** \- Grité con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero entonces sentí un golpe en mi abdomen, como si alguien me uviera pateado, sea lo que sea me dejó casi sin respirar.

_\- Me sorprende que aún tengas fuerzas para gritar, creo que aún no te hemos golpeado lo suficiente... ¿Qué dices Foch?_

_\- Tienes razón, golpeenlo en el abdomen, tiene que estar presentable para el señor Valentino..._

**\- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!** \- Otro golpe calló en el mismo lugar , este dolió más que el anterior... "Ya no puedo más".

_\- ¡QUÉ CIERRES LA PUT- !_

***NARRADOR**

Los tres demonios se quedaron completamente quietos mientras amarraban al demonio que se allaba retorciendoce en el suelo por el enorme dolor que sentía en el abdomen hasta que giró al igual que los otros hacia adelante podiendo distinguir con dificultad a alguien parado en la entrada del pacillo.

Husk se hallaba frente a los tres demonios estupefacto por lo que veía, su vista pasó por los demonios deteniendoce de golpe en Angel que al principio no lo había reconocido por la sangre que había en su rostro.

 _\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -_ se levantó uno de los demonios acercandoce al felino amenazante. Husk aún no había apartado la vista de Angel.

\- ¿Qué creen que hacen? - preguntó el demonio gato ahora viendo a los ojos al desgraciado que tenía enfrente, pues ya sabía lo que pasaba en tan solo unos segundo.

Angel reconoció la voz del recien llegado al instante, no perdería esta última oportunidad.

- **¡¡HUSK!!... ¡¡HUSK, AYUDAME!!** \- Gritó desgarradoramente Angel, su voz reflejaba dolor puro que fue callada por una cinta que se envolvió en su boca.

_\- ¿Lo conoces?... ¿Te conoc-_

Sin terminar la frase el demonio colapsó en el suelo desangrandoce, Husk se hallaba con un puñal de botella rota que goteaba ensangrentado y sin asco lo tiró a un costado al igual que en una patada retiró el cuerpo acercandose a los dos demonios restantes quienes ya se habian puesto de pie apenas cayó el cadaver inerte de su amigo. Ambos demonios se avalansaron al mencionado con sus respectivas nabajas, pero no les sirvió de nada.

Apenas tubo al segundo enfrente, Husk recogió el pedazo de soga que les había sobrado al trio amarrando al aracnido y con eso desarmó al segundo quien trataba de defenderce ahora con los puños lo cual Husk logró atrapar uno de esos y sin asco incrustó sus garras en la mano de este haciendolo gritar y caer de dolor, fue en ese momento cuando el felino agarró su cabeza con ambos brazos y en un rapido movimiento la torció por completo, un segundo cuerpo cayo. El tercer demonio se encontraba estupefacto por la acción del felino con la nabaja en las manos, era un hecho que no saldría vivo si no escapaba lo más pronto posible.

_\- O-Oye amigo, tu entenderás... tengo ordenes de llevarmelo... ¡ÉL ME MATARÁ SI NO LO HAGO!_

**\- Entonces no hay porque preocuparce, tendrás el mismo destino...** \- Una brillante lanza negra con punta gris se materializó en las garras del felino haciendo retroceder al otro, jamás se hubiera imaginado que un demonio podría hacer eso, invocar la lanza de un angel exterminador.

_\- Oye... piensas matarme por este pedazo de mierda?..._

No hubo respuesta y ni una otra segunda pregunta pues Husk ya había hecho su movimiento, el cuerpo, a diferencia de los otros, se encontraba colgado en lo mas alto de la pared, atravesado. El demonio se dirigió hacia donde había caído el tercero y con fuerza tiró de la lanza sacandola del cuerpo y desintegrandola en su mano nuevamente.

Angel seguía aun en el suelo, lo había escuchado todo pero no había visto nada pues a ultimo minuto le habían puesto una venda tapandole los ojos. Entonces sintió como alguien lo cargaba con cuidado y se lo llevaba, como tenía el abdomen sencible no tubo de otra que aferrarce al pelaje y al cuello del felino, trató de recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su acompañante aunque le doliece un poco (ya que justo en esa mejilla lo habían golpeado), esperando una queja proveniente del demonio gato, pero este no hizo más que suspirar pesadamente y continuar hacia donde iva.

A los minutos Husk se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta gris que tenía dibujada una cruz ruja, empujó con el hombro abriendola y ya dentro buscó una camilla donde depositó el (ahora) fragil cuerpo de Angel quien apenas pudo sentarse pero a los segundos decidió mejor recostarse, le dolía todo.

\- Quitate la ropa - dijo completamente serio el felino (Angel seguía con la venda). Sin saber porqué un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas del aracnido, pero obedeció la orden pues jamás había escuchado hablar tan serio al gato. Al terminar de quitarse el saco con dificultad lo dejo doblado en la mesita que tenía a su costado, ahora esperaba nuevas instrucciones.

\- Creo que será mejor que te sientes - dijo Husk nuevamente, parecía que estaba agarrando herramientas pues buscaba entre los cajones y sacaba algunas cosas. Con dificultad, Angel logró sentarse pero no podía apoyarse pues la pared estaba un poco atras, además tendría que hacer presión en el abdomen. Pudo escuchar como el demonio gato se acercaba a él y ponía algo detras suyo, era una almohada.

\- Ahora intenta recostarte, con cuidado - Angel obedeció, sin duda era una almohada, se sentía tan suave que dejó escapar un suspiro que por lo dolido que estaba aún sono como un gemido, el aracnido se dió cuenta de lo que sin querer había salido de su boca y un poco sonrojado se la cubrió.

\- Lo siento... - susurró este.

\- No te preocupes... - soltó entre suspiros Husk, él lo entendía.

\- ¿Puedes hecharte estó? - dijo el felino alcansandole a Angel un pomito de unguento lo cual agarró sin problemas aunque tubiera aún la venda, el aracnido acintió un par de veces y poco a poco comenzó a hecharce la mezcla por todo el abdomen, no fué tan dificil, pues se había ayudado de sus otras extremidades, al terminar trató de cerrar el pomito.

\- No lo cierres aún... lo vamos a necesitar - dijo Husk completamente calmado, esta actitud departe del gato ya empesa a gustarle al aracnido, pero no pensaba en decir algo que lo enfadaría, no aún.

\- D-de acuerdo - dijo Angel dejando el frasco a un lado, entonces se llevó las manos hacia la venda que cubría sus ojos para sacarla cuando sintió unas manos que lo detuvieron.

\- No... aún no te la quites... - dijo el demonio gato, que al jusgar por su tono de voz, estaba muy cerca del aracnido. Este no hizo mas que asentir con la cabeza soltando sus manos. Husk continuó con lo que estaba haciendo y a los minutos volvio con un vendaje y se lo ofreció a Angel para que envolviera su abdomen con este, y así lo hizo.

Ya habría pasado una media hora desde que Husk defendió a Angel de ese grupo de imbéciles, y aún este par seguía en la enfermería. Husk se encontraba envolviendo la ultima herida del demonio araña con total calma, era una de las palmas de la mano que no había sido generada por el ataque, más bien esta se la había hecho con la botella de vino mucho antes de eso, pero esto Angel se lo guardo pues no quería detener al concentrado demonio que lo estaba curando.

Angel se moría por quitarse la venda pues quería verlo, necesitaba ver que esto era verdad y no pura obra de su imaginacion, quería ver a Husk. Dicimuladamente llebó una mano hacia la venda de sus ojos y tiró un poco hacia abajo, lo único que vió fue a Husk mirandolo fijamente y al instante volvió a cubrirce avergonzado.

\- L-Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo... - tartamudeó Angel, entonces sintió como unas manos se posaron en el vendaje tirando hacia bajo descubriendo así los ojos del aracnido que se encontraba sorprendido. Entonces lo vió, miró por fin a Husk que esta sentado justo al frente de él (Angel se encontraba un poco más elevado porque estaba en la camilla). Ambos se quedaron callados, mirandoce en silencio, quién hubiera pensado que estos tendrían un momento a solas despues de como, y en especial el demonio gato trataba al aracnido, nadie se lo hubiera pensado, al igual que no se hubieran imaginado lo que ocurriría después.

\- Husk... - consigió decir Angel que no apartaba su vista del gato.

El felino se acercó más hacia donde se encontraba el aracnido quien por instinto abrió sus piernas para que este pudiera conseguirlo, y al estar junto a la camilla se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y al estar frente del chico posó con ternura su mano en la suave mejilla del presente apoyando el brazo en la pared para asegurace de no caer enima de él. Fué como el toque de un petalo al principio como se sintieron los labios del demonio gato en los de Angel, quien lo recibió con gusto rodeandole el cuello con sus manos. Dulce y delicado eran las palabras que describirían a tal beso. Husk no paraba de acariciar con su pulgar la sencible mejilla del demonio quien no quería que ese beso acabara jamás, nadie, absolutamente nadie lo había besado de esa forma forma tan sutil, con él siempre eran besos bruscos y aficciantes, así lo acostumbraron, y aunque amaba lo que en este momento el felino le brindaba empesaba a desear más, así que empezó a atraerlo hacia él con sus demás brazos, Husk no se negó.

Cada vez era más la intensidad que ponían estos dos, en especial Angel que no apartaba sus labios de los del demonio, es más, empesaba a darle unas pequeñas mordidas y a envolverlo con sus piernas atrayendolo mucho más hacia él y en un rapido movimiento lo jaló hacia la camilla quedando el felino casi encima del mencionado. Lo rodeaba con sus brazos y comensaba a tirar un poco de los cabellos del gato, quería oirlo gemir, aunque sea un poquito. Husk se separó por unos segundos para tomar aire, pues ya iva un tiempo que el aracnido se lo negaba, y al terminar volvio a juntar sus labios con los de su compañero que ahora lo besaba apasionadamente enroscando su lengua con la de él, aunque ya estaban más que juntos para Angel aún no era suficiente, pues este comenzaba a querer tenerlo.

 _\- ~ Husk ~_ consiguió decir el aracnido entre besos. Entonces se le ocurrió en pleno acto en hacer algo, talvez no funcione, pero lo intentaría. Recorrió una de sus manos por todo el suave abdomen del felino y empezaba a bajar lentamente hasta que chocó con una tela humeda haciendo que Husk se quejara un poco... "Oh, no..." pensó Angel apartandoce un poco del gato quien se quejó por la distancia que este había puesto, el aracnido miró preocupado hacia donde había sentido el vendaje.

\- Qué es esto? - dijo Angel , mirando alarmado la sangre que sobresalía del vendaje parecía haber sido curada recientemente al igual que sus heridas - Husk, ¿Qué es esto? - volvió a preguntar, esta vez mirando directamente al demonio gato quien se obligó a prestarle atención con cierta molestia al aracnido.

\- Una herida... no me defendí muy bien de ese primer imbécil, fué un traspié.

\- Lo siento... - dijo Angel bajando la mirada - Debí saber que ese maldito no me dejaría solo... te involucré en algo que no tenía que ver contigo...

\- En primer lugar, Yo deví estar allí mucho antes para evitar lo que te hicieron, y en segunda, Yo quíce involucrarme... No tienes nada de que disculparte ¿De acuerdo?

Angel miró nuevamente al demonio que tenía enfrente y con una media sonrisa asintió. Aún no se lo podía creer que estaba aferrado con el mismo demonio que lo insultaba diariamente y que él tambien molestaba. Entonces en un suave movimiento envolvió al felino entre sus brazos abrazandolo, y al parecer esto sorprendió al presente quien a los segundos correspondió el abrazo. Ambos se quedaron así por un rato hasta que Angel sintió un pequeño dolor, entonces Husk recojió como lo había hecho la primera vez al aracnido entre sus brazos poniendolo cuidadosamente de pié y le entregó su chaqueta brillosa para que este se cubriera y Angel, por pura costumbre de holer su ropa, hizo lo mismo con la prenda sorprendiendoce, pues esta holía a limpio.

\- Aproveché en labarla... ¿Hice bien? - preguntó un poco incomodo Husk, lo cual fué callado por un corto y desprevenido beso de Angel quien después le guiñó un ojo.

\- Sí, me encantas... ¡Q-Quiero decir, me encanta! - corrigió un poco avergonzado el aracnido quien ya se había puesto la pequeña prenda, Husk aprobechó esto y lo jaló de la chaqueta envolviendolo en un abrazo aún más tierno que el anterior. Angel enterró el rostro en el hombro del felino aspirando profunfamente, jamás olvidaría el aroma especial que manejaba el gato que para él podría volverce su nueva droga , sin duda, se había comvertido en uno de sus favoritos.

\- Bueno ... será mejor que volvamos a la "fiesta".

\- No quiero - dijo Angel aún con la cara en el hombro del felino. Husk soltó una pequeña risa y apartó poco a poco a Angel mirandolo con cierta simpatía.

\- ¿No harás un esfuerzo? - una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios haciendo sonrojar al aracnido quien desvió un poco la mirada.

\- De acuerdo... - aceptó. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida , Angel apoyandoce en Husk y este agarrandolo por la cintura. Atravesaron los pacillos así hasta llegar hacia las escaleras que se les hizo un poco dificil de subir pero afortunadamente unas simpáticas demonios los ayudaron, después de todo, no todos eran horripilantes en el Hotel, había algunos con los que sí podías confiar. Estas dos se alejaron sonrientes despues de dejar a la pareja en el primer piso quienes continuaron avansando, ahora , en busca de Cherri y Vaggie que sí o sí debían estar allí.

\- ¡Ya la ví ! - gritó Angel señalando hacia el area de juegos infantiles, que por cierto le sorprendió que estuviesen allí y no en el Bar.

\- ¡Angie! - gritó Cherri levantando su brazo (como si así podrían ir más rápido), al parecer ya no estaba hebria tan solo un poco picada, junto a ella se encontraba Vaggie quien al igual que Cherri parecía que ya no se encontraba en ese penoso estado.

 _-~¡Cabrón hijo de perra!~_ gritó emocionada Vaggie dentro de una picina de pelotas (Nop, al parecer a ella le continuó).

\- ¿¡Qué le pasó a Vaggs!? - dijo Angel que ya se encontraba frente a las dos demonios.

\- Te juro que solo me descuidé un par de segundos y... ¡Puf! - dijo Charri haciendo un ademán de una bomba en su cabeza cuando se dió cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su amigo, entonces paró de sonreír y directamente su ojo se posó en el demonio gato que lo acompañaba.

 **\- ¡¿TÚ LE HICISTE ESTO CABRÓN HIJO DE PERRA?!, ¡TE VOY A MATAR! -** sentenció Cherri quien ya se había puesto de pie y comensaba a salir de la picina de pelotas y cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el pequeño muro que los separaba Angel la detubo en seco.

\- Fué Val, Cherri - dijo Angel, la demonio se quedó sin palabras, pues sabía muy bien quien era él y el pasado que había tenido con su amigo. Una expreción de colera invadió por todo su rostro haciendo que su ojo se tornara de un rosa brilloso.

**\- ¿Dónde está? -**

\- Envió a unos malparidos a hacer el trabajo sucio por él, se lo ivan a llevar - Grande fué la sorpresa de Cherri al ver que el que le contestó fué Husk y no Angel, por lo visto él tambien sabía sobre eso. Asintió con la cabeza un tanto pensativa. Pensar en Val no era más que pensar en problemas y volver a los malos recuerdos, y eso ahora no era lo que Cherri quería, así que decidió en cambiar de tema en algo que le empesaba a surgir curiosidad.

\- Bueno... eso lo veremos después, mejor diganme... ¿Por qué y de dónde vienen ustedes dos tan... JUNTOS?, que yo sepa no hay vendas por aquí... - dijo Cherri con una mirada pervertida mientras veía a ambos demonios bien agarraditos entre sí. _"Esto será divertido..."_ pensó la demonio explociva al darce cuenta que su pregunta había surgido el efecto que ella había esperado, los dos demonios de enfrente se habían puesto rojos de verguenza. 

* * *

Mimzy desvió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Alastor quien ya había acabado de cantar y solo resivía obaciones del público, era su momento de poner a la princesa en su lugar, según ella.

\- Bueno, ha sido un gusto conversar, pero ahora tengo algo que hacer... permiso.

Mimzy se levantó de su sitio dirigiendole una mirada retadora a Charlie lo cual no entendía el por que de su acción, la demonio se pasó por detras de su asiento y aprobechó en susurrar algo asegurandose que solo la demonio rubia la escuchára.

\- _"Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él, linda"_ \- Y se encaminó directo al escenario donde el demonio radio se encontraba, este estaba a punto de bajar cuando la mujer lo detuvo con una mano (sin tocarlo) y se acercó a él susurrandole algo lo cual parecería gustarle al demonio carmesí ya que había agrandado su sonrisa y al terminar este le ofreció una mano a Mimzy invitandola al escenario, ambos volvieron a subir a la plataforma y se hubicaron en sus respectivos y separados puestos listos para cantar, pero la coqueta demonio jaló su microfono acercandose mucho más al presente, quien no paraba de sonreirle.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo... - suspiraron cansados un par de demonios de la mesa - ... literalmente en todas las fiestas que hemos estado, estos dos siempre han hecho un duo... ¡Por favor querémos ver algo nuevo!

\- Es porque el joven Alastor no conoce a otra señorita que cante de nuestro grupo...

\- ¿Y que hay de la dama Rosie? - preguntó un demonio de traje azul.

\- No pudo venir, dijo que se le había presentado algo y que la mantendría ocupada...

\- Es una pena, la prefería a ella que a... Mimzy - afirmó desganadamente la demonio anciana entre suspiros.

"Idea" fue lo que apareció en la mente de la princesa como un brillante foquito... _"Y que tal si..."_ unas sonrisitas pasaron por su rostro y con nervios preguntó a la mesa.

\- O-oigan... no quiero entrometerme ni nada de eso, pero si ustedes quieren, digo solo si quieren, si no quieren esta bien, no hay problema... pero si surge una posibilidad aunque sea pequeñita de que se puedan animar-

 **\- ¡YA ACABA DE UNA VEZ! -** gritaron al unisono los cinco demonios haciendo que Charlie soltara unas incomodas ricitas - ... Queremos decir... continúa querida...

\- B-Bueno... Que tal si me uno a cantar con Alastor...

\- ¡Tengo una idea! - dijo totalmente emocionado el demonio de traje azul señalando directamente a Charlie - ... ¡Que tal si tú te unes a cantar con Alastor!

Todos comenzaron a darle la razón al demonio, les parecía una excelente idea, ahora el problema era si el estimado aceptaba, aunque de eso dudaban mucho en que no lo hiciera.

Charlie volvió a posar su vista en el escenario y observó con cierta curiosidad como Mimzy aprobechaba los coros de la canción para acercarce más al Demonio quien hacía exactamente lo contrario con ella. Esto le causó algo de gracia a la princesa que se llevo una mano para cubrir las pequeñas risas que amenazaban con salir, quien hubiera imaginado que Alastor tenía una admiradora secreta quien estaba tan desesperada por un poco de atención _. "Otra cosa que aprendí de papá fue ... Que no se te ocurra rebajarte por un puto hombre",_ pensó con ironía la princesa sonriendo al vacío.

\- Ah... que recuerdos - suspiró.

 _\- Y sí que es un buen consejo... -_ comentó alguien detras suyo, pero esta vez Charlie sabía de quien se trataba , es más, lo estaba esperando.

\- Hola Shadow, gusto en verte... otra vez.

 _\- Vaya... alguien ha desarrollado su intuición y su forma de comvencer a los demas, estoy sorprendido_ \- dijo la sombra posandoce alfrente de Charlie con la misma sonrisa que su amo y apaludiendola, pues se había fijado que esta llevaba puesto el saco de su amo. Comenzó a rodearla hasta que se detuvo justo al costado de la princesa.

\- ¿Hablas del saco? -preguntó charlie señalandolo.

 _\- De qué otra cosa más_ \- aseguró Shadow.

\- A diferencia de tí, mi querido amigo, Alastor si tiene modales... él mismo me lo ofreció al ver mi... atuendo. - Una pisca de verguenza atravezó por el rostro de Charlie pero rapidamente volvió a tomar compostura.

 _\- Qué cortes... en fin, vine solo para desearte animos querida_ \- sonrió la sombra a la princesa.

\- ¿Y por qué se puede saber?

 _\- ¡Por favor!, Lo sé todo querida... a mí no me engañas_ \- Miró juguetonamente a Charlie esperando ancioso su reacción. 

\- No sé a lo que te refieres Shadow, y aunque te le parescas mucho no eres tan intimidante como él.

 _\- JA, eso ya lo veremos... SUERTE LINDA, ESTOY DE TU LADO_ \- y sin más se desbaneció como siempre lo hacia dejando a charlie nuevamente sola con sus pensamientos hasta que un ruido de aplausos la hizo volver en si quien por la sorpresa se puso de pie para aplaudir lo cual a los segundos se dió cuenta que nadie lo hacia y volvió a sentarse pero sin parar de aplaudir.

Alastor bajo con Mimzy del escenario dirijiendoce ambos a sus respectivos asientos cuando el pequeño grupo de demonios comensaron a "incarle" con los dedos a Charlie, gesto que indicaba que ya era hora para que vaya a pedirle una piesa al demonio lo cual ella, un poco roja, asintió.

Charlie se puso de pie justo cuando los dos demonios habían llegado a la mesa, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Mimzy le hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- Perdon linda, pero podrías pasarte a la otra silla... aquí nos sentaremos los dos - Charlie se quedo por unos segundos muda pero no tubo de otra que asentir pues ambos demonios se habían quedado mirandola, esperando. Ahora la princesa ya no se encontraba al costado del Demonio radio, todo gracias a Mimzy. La rubia dejó escapar un pequeño puchero acompañado de un suspiro, no lo iva a negar, le hubiera gustado tener esa cancion con el demonio.

Al parecer de eso se percataron los demas demonios de la mesa quien tambien se sorprendieron por la acción egoista de Mimzy.

\- ¡Vaya, después de todo no tendré mi canción! - se quejó la demonio anciana.

\- Si quieren compañeros podemos cantarles otra - ofreció Mimzy sonriente y al instante todos los demonios empesaron a negar alarmados.

\- No gracias.... Con eso fué suficiente.... Para la otra ¿sí? - dijeron en grupo los demonios haciendo reir un poco a Charlie quien comenzaba a arreglarce un tanto incomoda los mechones que le caían por el rostro acomodando los que podía atras de sus orejas delicadamente. Esta acción era vista por Alastor quien soltó una pequeña risa al ver a la rubia, pues le parecía tierno lo que veía y de esta curiosa risa se percató Mimzy.

\- Querida...

\- ¿Sí?... - La mesa se quedó en un incómodo silencio, pues dos demonios habían respondido al llamado, Mimzy y Charlie, pero solo en una de estas el demonio posaba sus grandes ojos escarlata, solo a una le sonreía con una pisca de ternura.

Como ninguna de las dos decía nada, Charlie hizo lo que pensaba que tenía que hacer.

\- P-perdón Alastor, la costumbre es todo - dijo entre risas nerviosas y bajó la mirada un tanto desepcionada. Mimzy giró victoriosa para ver al Demonio Radio que por cierto seguía viendo a Charlie.

\- ¡Querida ! - volvió a decir el demonio esta vez con un poco más de firmesa. Mimzy veía a Alastor confundida pues ya le estaba tomando atención , no era necesario el segundo llamado.

\- Alastor estoy justo a tu lado - dijo la demonio quien trató de agarrar la mano del presente pero este se la negó.

\- ¡Tú eres Mimzy, mi niña! - comentó la demonio anciana tratando de esconder una risa.

\- Que yo sepa, Mimzy, Alastor siempre te llamó por tu nombre...

\- Nunca uso ese tierno sobrenombre en tí - jactó otro demonio tratando de no burlarse en la cara de la ahora enojada demonio de enfrente. 

Charlie, al escuchar estos comentarios, levantó la mirada encontrandoce con la sorpresivamente tierna mirada de Alastor hacia ella. Ambos se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que el Demonio se levantó y como si se lo hubiera dicho, Charlie le siguió sin apartarle los ojos.

\- Permítanme... - dijo la demonio anciana y con un chasquido hizo levitar la única silla que los separaba en la que estaba sentada Mimzy. Con una reverencia, Alastor le ofreció su mano a Charlie invitandola , lo cual ella aceptó encantada y ambos se retiraron de la mesa, en ese momento la anciana hizo "caer" la silla haciendo que Mimzy soltara un grito que hizo reir a todos los demonios.

Alastor estaba a punto de subir al escenario con Charlie cuando esta misma lo detiene jalandolo un poco.

\- Al... no subiré luciendo así... - dijo la princesa señalandoce de pies a cabeza lo cual entendió perfectamente el demonio carmesí, y como había pasaso la primera vez, este le cambió de atuendo haciendola girar en su propio sitio, al instante el saco desapareció y en su lugar deslumbró un hermoso y elegante vestido salmón que descubría completamente sus brazos y era un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tenía el estilo de uno de esos vestidos que se usaban en la epoca del jazz acompañado por una brillante tiara que rodeaba la cabeza de la princesa y de esta colgaban unos adornitos además que el cabello se le había acortado como lo había hecho la primera vez.

_\- Estas bella querida, ¿Subimos ?_

\- De acuerdo... - Charlie se encontraba un poco nerviosa, pues jamás había cantado tan directamente a un público, siempre lo había hecho sin preparar una presentación ya que simplemente surguía.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los invitados, Mimzy ardia de rabia por lo que veía, ¿Como era posible que esto le este pasando? si esta le había entregado todo al demonio para que este le mostrara un signo de afecto lo cual fue en vano y viene una princesita que con tan solo una mirada hace que el demonio le confeccione un hermoso vestido y la mire de esa forma tan esquicita. Su vista se clavó en la ahora sonriente demonio anciana que la veía.

**\- Eres una maldita zorra... ¡ESTO JAMÁS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!...**

\- Si si, como quieras... - contestó toda desganada la demonio que se estaba poniendo de pie y arreglando para retirarce lo cual la imitaron todos los demas de la mesa, excepto Mimzy - Ya no hago falta aquí, mi misión fue cumplida y ahora si no te importa "querida"... me retiro.

**\- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito no es así... Lilith?**

\- ......

 **\- ¿Qué pasó, tu esposo te comió la lengua?** \- La demonio anciana no apartaba la mirada de Mimzy y así estubieron por largos segundos hasta que, como si recordara quién es, la Reina del Infierno soltó una risa coqueta.

\- No preguntaré como supiste de mi disfraz por que sería una perdida de tiempo.

**\- Talvéz te sorprenda...**

\- Lo dudo... en fin, como te decía él no es para tí, linda, solo miralo... - la anciana, ahora Lilith, señaló al demonio que cantaba a gusto con Charlie mientras no dejaba de verla.

**\- ¡No me importa!, él va a ser mío... y ni se te ocurra entrometerte a ayudar a tu intento de hija...**

\- Pues ese "intento de hija" linda te esta ganando la jugada, o mejor aún, creo que ya la perdiste, te voy deseando el pésame desde ahora... En fin, ¿Alguien me quiere acompañar a una verdadera fiesta?... - dijo la anciana lo cual todos los demas demonios de la mesa afirmaron un fuerte "YO" (estos demonios ya sabían también de la identidad de la anciana), no esperaron ni un minuto y ya todos estaban a punto de salir junto con otros demonios que también avandonaban el lugar (Pues ya eran las 2:45 am) cuando el demonio de traje azul se detubo y por ultima vez preguntó nuevamente a Mimzy por si las moscas.

\- ¿Segura que te quedaras aquí?, digo... ¿Acaso estarás de violinista?

\- ......

\- ¡Vamos!... Lilith prometió pagar la ronda... - insistió el demonio emocionado. Aún con un pesimo gesto y fulminando con la mirada a la princesa de enfrente Mimzy se levantó de su asiento agarrando su bolso de mano retirandose de la habitacion, sin esperar a nadie.

\- Eso es un sí... - se respondió el mismo demonio de traje azul, por un momento desvió su vista a todos los demas invitados, parecía que ya todos se estaban retirando, entonces se fijó en la pareja que se encontraba en el escenario cantando delicadamente una canción lenta.

\- Que tiernos - fué lo último que dijo antes de retirarce de la habitación junto con todos los invitados que poco a poco dejaban el enorme cuarto vacío, solo para dos demonios que se encontraban metidos en sus burbujas de lo que sea que estaba surgiendo entre estos. Entre Alastor, el demonio Radio, y Charlie, la princesa del Infierno. 

* * *

Cherri regresaba del bar junto con Angel riendo de quien sabe que, ambos agarrando dos botellas de agua cada uno, a excepción de Angel que llevaba cuatro. Al llegar a los juegos infantiles y a la "casita" que habían encontrado donde esperaban Husk y Vaggie pusieron las botellas en el suelo esponjoso donde se sentaron tambien.

\- Vaggs te hemos traido agua - dijo Angel alcansandole una botella a la resacada demonio que recién empesaba a tomar conciencia de nuevo, Vaggie al ver la botella la aceptó en un jalón, casi llevandoce la mano del aracnido en el proseso, se la bebió sin detener y al acabarcela toda arrugó la botella y en un rápido movimiento jaló de la pajarita a Angel hacia ella quedando cara a cara.

**\- Eres un maldito hijo de perra maricón puto pedazo de mierda...**

\- ¡Vaggie, sueltalo! - grito Charri alarmada al ver que esta había invocado su lansa de angel y con esta amenazaba al demonio.

 **\- ¡Dime que mierdas hice!** \- Gritó Vaggie aún pegada al rostro de Angel. Husk solo observaba muy atento esta escena, empuñando algo que lo usaría en caso de que la albina hiciera un movimiento contra el aracnido. 

\- Tranquila, Vaggs... no hiciste nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte - dijo con calma la araña - ... así que apartame eso y conversemos como demonios normales... ¿Si?

Vaggie comenzó a respirar más profundo y haciendo caso a Angel (tal ves por primera vez) comenzó a calmarse, a los segundos bajo la lanza y soltó al demonio que se apartó al instante refugiandose detras del hombro de Husk quien ya había desecho el arma que tenía en sus propias manos.

\- Lo siento... nunca más vuelvo a beber de esa forma tan... asquerosa

\- En parte también es nuestra culpa - Agregó Cherri posando su mano en el hombro de la albina consolandola-... devímos avernos fijado más en tí...

\- No, la culpa es mía, se supone que soy la que controla todo aquí y la que mantiene el orden... soy un fracaso como empleada... y como mejor amiga... - dijo Vaggie recojiendo sus piernas cavizbaja, Angel se acordó de lo que ésta había dicho en el bar cuando estaban tomando, de como esta se había enamorado de Charlie. Dicimuladamente desvió su vista en Cherri para saber si ella también lo recordaba y sí, Cherri veía a Angel de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, ambos recordaban pero no pensaban decirlo, no aún.

\- Vaggs no te hagas esto, de que fracasaste como empleada si te doy la razón, pero de que fracasaras como "mejor amiga"... no te daré el lujo para que te insultes de esa forma... - afirmó firmemente Angel encarando a la polilla - ... Siempre tratas de cuidarnos de nosotros mismos, e incluso te preocupas más por todos que por tí misma y que hablar de Charlie, no hay ningun momento en que no la dejas sola, por que te preocupas por si alguien le llega a hacer daño... ¡POR FAVOR!, lo que haría yo por tener a una molestia como tú pisandome todo el día los talones, protegiendome...- Vaggie saltó sin previo aviso sorprendiendo a todos a abrazar al arácnido que se había quedado sin palabras por la acción tan repentina de esta, a los segundos correspondió el abrazo sonriente.

\- G-gracias, Angel...- dijo Vaggie apartandose del demonio araña.

\- De nada, perra... - contestó este sonriendole. Esto hizo sacarle unas cuantas risas a la albina, era costumbre ya entre estos dos insultarce. Cherri le dio unas cuantas palmaditas a Vaggie como muestra de su afecto quien le sonrió agradecida.

\- Bueno.... ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Husk derrepente haciendo entrar a todos en esta misma duda, hubo un largo silencio por esta pregunta pero afortunadamente Cherri lo rompió.

\- ¿Y si jugamos a la botella borracha?

\- ¿Qué es eso...? - preguntó Angel totalmente dudoso.

\- ¡¿Por favor, jamás la has jugado?! - respondieron Cherri y Vaggie sorprendiendose por esta sincronización de palabras pero al instante volvieron a clavar su vista en Angel. Al terminar de explicarle moderadamente paso a paso al arácnido, este comenzó a dar señales de querer jugarlo en ese mismo momento, pues ya había entendido la "gracia" del juego. Cherri pidió una botella solida, afortunadamente Husk traía una media vacía y en ese preciso momento se la terminó y al resivirla la pusieron en el centro. Entonces todos se quedaron quietos alrededor de la botella, dudosos por quien iva a comenzar, todos lansaban miradas a todos pero nadie se atrevía a mover la botella.

\- ¿Y si mejor lo dejamos para la otra y nos vamos al bar? - rompió con el silencio Vaggie sorpendiendo a todos por su desición de ir al bar. Los tres demonios se vieron entre sí como debatiendo con la mirada y despues de unos segundos asintieron rendidos.

\- Sí, mejor vamos afuera... - afirmaron todos y se levantaron del suelo esponjoso dirijiendoce afuera de la casita volviendo así a escuchar el ruido de la música que ponía el Dj.

Justo cuando Husk estaba apunto de salir Angel lo detubo agarrandolo por la pajarita roja y de un giro hizo que este quedara frente a él quien lo arrimó desesperadamente al muro de la casita y con sus cuatro extremidades lo rodeo enjaulandolo. Fué a parar directo a sus labios con desesperación como si hubiera estado aguantando tanto tiempo para besarlo nuevamente, el demonio gato aceptó con la misma intensidad que Angel ponía en el beso, al principio. El aracnido comenzaba ya a desabotonarce el traje cuando el felino lo detubo sorpendiendo al mencionado.

\- ¿En serio haremos esto ahora?... o prefieres esperarte unas horas más cuando todo aya acabado...

\- ¿Horas...?

\- Por mí no hay problema... pero no querras dejarlas solas ¿O no? - dijo Husk señalando con la cabeza hacia donde esperaban emocionadas Vaggie y Cherri, más Vaggie que sonreía como no lo hacía hace tiempo con otras personas pues solo sonreía cuando estaba Charlie, era un gran progreso.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento - accedió Angel apartandoce de Husk sin berrinches, pues entendía el punto de vista del felino y tambíen le parecía justo y cierto. Se acomodó su atuendo un tanto avergonzado y le sonrió a Husk signo de que podían retirarse, este le extendió una mano que sorpendió a Angel pero al instante la aceptó un poco sonrojado por la acción del felino. Y ambos salieron agarrados de la mano de la casita encontrandoce con Cherri y Vaggie a la vuelta y juntos encaminaron ahora hacia el bar donde se divertirían contando sus anecdotas y algunos cuantos chistes acompañados de pequeños tragos que alegrarían más de lo que ya lo era la noche. 

* * *

**Afueras del Hazbin Hotel - 3:25 am**

_\- ~¿El Hotel Hazbin?~ -_ respondía un demonio un poco ebrio a una simpática joven que se cubría casi por completo el rostro.

\- Si, sabe donde está?...

_\- ~¿Por qué quieres ir a ese Hotel de mierda...? Hay muchos mejores y no tan grandes en este lugar....~_

\- Es por la misma razón por la que todos en este lugar están ebrios... ¿Acaso es un aniversario o algo así?

- _~Algo así... hip...~_ \- La joven comenzó a desesperarce por la falta de información que el presente no le brindaba, y con suspiros de decepción se alejó de este.

Habían pasado muchas horas desde que se había propuesto a llegar al Hotel que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, lo último que había comido era una barra de chocolate que por milagro encontró al fondo de su mochila, Rosie jamás le había dicho que tenía que caminar tanto, ya los pies le dolían y el instinto de no encontrar jamás ese lugar se hacía cada vez más presente.

\- D-disculpen... Me podrían decir... ¡Oigan! - Ignorada, completamente ignorada por un grupo de demonios (ella aún no sabía que estaba en el Infierno), esto era estresante, _"Mi estómago... siento como cruje..."_ pensaba la muy hambrienta humana. Muchos pensamientos negativos pasaban por su mente, quería rendirse en su búsqueda. _"¡¿Es que este Hotel es invisible o qué?!",_ pensaba mirando al suelo sin darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba aceleradamente por su camino, cayó directo al frío suelo por el choque contra esta persona.

 **\- ¡Por lucifer! ¡Fijate por donde vas cabrón!** \- Frente a la humana se encontraba parada Mimzy ardiendo de rabia, esta al darse cuenta que era una mujer y que no podía levantarse por el enorme peso que llevaba con su mochila se le quitó la rabia.

\- ¡P-perdón! - tartamudeó la humana cavizbaja tratando de seguir cubriendoce el rostro, una palida mano apareció frente a la mencionada y esta lebantó la vista para ver quien era, pero fué en vano ya que sin sus lentes solo veía la silueta.

\- Levantate niña - dijo Mimzy, la joven aceptó la mano de la demonio quien en un tirón la lebantó completamente del suelo. La humana se sorprendió por la fuerza de la mujer.

\- ¡Pero que fragil eres! Deberías de tener más cuidado si andas por estas calles y a esta hora...

\- ¡¿Por qué, qué hora es?! - dijo toda alarmada la joven humana, la poca batería que aún le quedaba en su celular se había agotada ya hace horas.

\- ... 3: 35 am...

\- ¡¡ MIERDA !! ¡Necesito irme ahora mismo! - gritó sorprendida y empezó a correr pero a los segundos se detubo frenando de golpe y giró de vuelta hacia Mimzy que la veía con un gesto de "WTF".

\- ¡¡NO SE A DONDE IR!! ¡¡SE ME PERDIÓ EL MAPA!! ¡¡Y TENGO MUCHO FRÍO!! - se sentó completamente rendida, Mimzy estaba asombrada por lo que acababa de pasa _r, "¿Que tiene frío?... Sí, como no..."_ pensó la demonio al ver los cortos shorts que tenía la joven.

-¿Y... cuál específicamente es ése lugar al que quieres ir?

\- Lo llaman Hazbin Hotel...

**\- .... ¿Qué?**

\- ¿D-de casualidad sabes donde está? - preguntó la humana tratando de ver a la demonio de enfrente.

**\- ¿Que si se donde está...? Linda acabo de salir de allí y déjame decirte que es una mierda...**

\- ¿E-enserio?

 **\- Tratan del asco a sus clientes... y qué hablar de la que encabeza ese lugar... ES UNA COMPLETA ZORRA.** \- Exclamó Mimzy sin enojarse, solo comentaba firmemente. La humana insistió con un gesto de súplica para que la dama le dijera dónde se encontraba ese Hotel, después de unos minutos de insistencias Mimzy finalmente accedió ya que la paciencia no era su mejor virtud y la poca que tenía ya se le estaba agotando, además ya había renegado lo suficiente.

\- ¡Espera, niña! - interrumpió la dama a la joven humana que ya empezaba a correr a la dirección que esta le había indicado, pero se detubo al escucharla.

\- Déjame darte un consejo, de mujer a ... "mujer", si algún día llegas a conocer a un hombre que te promete darte los mejores días de su muerte... **MANDALE A LA MIERDA!!!** \- gritó esto último y sin decir más dió media vuelta contoneandose y se alejó camino abajo.

\- ¿De acuerdo...? - dijo un tanto confundida la joven mientras observaba a la mujer perdiendose, al ver que ya no la distinguía pensó _"¿En dónde rayos me habré metido?, las personas de aquí si que son más raras que yo...",_ y continuó con su camino dando grandes sancadas para poder llegar lo más pronto posible.

_"¡Por fin un lugar donde dormir!" "¡Por fin un pan para comer!"... **"¡Por fín conoceré a gente normal! "**_

Casi resbala al dar la vuelta a una curva pero logró detenerce a tiempo y en ese preciso momento pudo ver (aún sin lentes) un enorme y brillante edificio escarlata y fucsia y en la cima de este brillaba más que la misma construcción un enorme letrero de resplandecientes letras que formaban el nombre del hospedaje...

**"HAZBIN HOTEL"**

Había llegado a su destino... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado!   
> Nos vemos en el prox capítulo. ♡


	9. ¿Dudas?... ¿Quién eres tú?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie lucha en su interior por lo que le hizo al demonio. Husk empieza a pensar mejor las cosas, si está bien lo qie esta a punto de hacer. La intrusa humana llega al hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un Fanfic de Hazbin hotel y Helluva Boss, proyectos animados creados por Vivziepop, quien tiene todos lo derechos de sus personajes. Con escepcion de algunos que sí me pertenecen.

Un lento y melodioso piano se escuchaba por toda la habitacion vacía, Charlie se encontraba sentada a lado de la persona que tocaba estas melodiosas notas tan pacificamente.

\- Wow... eres realmente bueno.

\- Bueno no seria la palabra que yo me pondria querida para definir mi amplio conocimiento que tengo con los instrumentos.

\- Jajaja... ¿entonces cuál seria? - pregunto la princesa sonriendole al demonio carmesi que la observaba.

\- Mmm... "Asombroso", seria asombroso.

\- ¡Pero que humilde! - exclamo con sarcasmo la rubia cubriendoce una pequeña risa que amenazaba con salir. Alastor se fijó en ese curioso gesto que la rubia escondia y justo en ese momento la mirada de Charlie pasó a parar en los enigmaticos ojos del demonio quien la observaba con una media sonrisa, sus miradas se encontraron.

***Narra Charlie**

Siento como todo mi cuerpo cede a la dirección donde se encuentra Alastor, no se, tal vez sea por que no paro de verlo a los ojos. Puede que sea por el poco vino que tome o por la magia de la misma noche la razón por la que me parecen los ojos de Alastor lo más bello que he visto hasta hoy, como es que nunca me había fijado en lo hermosos que son y como su mirada envuelve cada parte de mi ser, él es tan especial.

\- Querida...

\- ¿Si...?

\- No quiero sonar grosero, pero estas muy cerca, ¿Te importaría apartarte?

\- .....

 _"Mierda, sabía que no debia de acercarme mucho..." "¡Maldita sea, Charlie ¿Por qué no te controlas?!". M_ e aparte al instante tan bruscamente que casi me caigo del asiento, si no fuera por el brazo que logró sujetarme de la cintura justo al momento... _"Qué verguenza..."_

\- Te dije que te movieras, no que te fueras.

\- Perdon... E-entonces A-Alastor... ¿Qué te trae por el Happy, PERDON, Hazbin Hotel...?

Por mi padre, ¿por que estoy tan nerviosa?, _"Que clase de pregunta es esa Charlie",_ pensaba. Yo jamás me había comportado así con él. Siempre eran risas y algunos chistes muy malos... _"Qué rayos te sucede Charlie, REACCIÓNA ES SOLO ALASTOR!!!"._

\- P-perdon por la estupida pregunta... solo es que...

\- Lo lograste, querida.

\- .... ¿Qué? - Que se supone que significa eso. Alastor se levanta abruptamente del piano y se dirije al centro del escenario parándose en seco cuando llega allí.

\- ¡Lograste hacer una fiesta que a todos les gustara! 

\- .....

\- ¡Durante toda la noche he recibido cientos de elogios y comentarios sorpresivamente alagadores con respecto a tu fiesta!, Debes sentirte muy contenta por ello... ¡Pero que digo, CLARO QUE SÍ!, después de todo lo que hice por...

 **\- ¡ALASTOR! -** Salté a decir imponentemente casi gritando. _"¡Qué rayos!"_ , eso no era para nada lo que pensaba decir, esa no soy yo... _"Como se le ocurre comportarse tan normal después de lo que acaba de pasar...", "¿QUÉ?, ¡QUÉ ES ESTO!_ ", es la misma voz que escuché cuando organizaba la cantidad de sombras con Alastor, y ahora esta hablando... _"¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!"._

\- .....

\- ¿Por qué estoy en este escenario contigo?... **¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS TRAMANDO**! - Siento como un nudo sube por mi garganta, cómo es que no puedo detenerme, es como si alguien se apoderara de mi voz, he incluso puedo sentir una rabia profunda que no le encuentro explicación. _"Tú jamás fuiste así conmigo, jams lo fuiste con nadie... "_ , pensé involuntariamente. Entonces me pongo de pie y sin control camino de forma amenazante hacia donde él se encuentra. _"¡Por favor Charlie, no hagas nada!"._

***Narrador**

Al estar frente a frente con el Demonio Radio, Charlie fulminaba con la mirada ahora inyectada de sangre a Alastor quien también la veia pero con total calma.

\- Si estas tramando algo ahora... te recomiendo que no lo hagas, querida. - dijo el demonio carmesi. Charlie queria gritar, la verdadera Charlie queria hacerlo, esto jamás le había pasado y se sentia muy mal, queria decirle al demonio que tenía enfrente que no era ella la que en ese momento hablaba, era una intrusa, pero cómo decirle al demonio eso, cómo hacerlo.

 **\- ¡ACASO ES UNA AMENAZA PEDAZO DE MIERDA!** \- La princesa se acercó más al demonio quedando a solo unos centimetros de su rostro. _"¡Alastor, no soy yo!",_ gritaba en sus adentros Charlie, entonces sintió por unos segundos como esa pesada rabia habia desaparecido, entonces se reflejó en el rostro de la princesa lo que realmente sentía.

Alastor se sorprendió por el abrupto cambio. Hace apenas unos segundos Charlie lo miraba con un gesto de querer matarlo, pero lo que ahora veía era un rostro completamente aterrado, hasta creyó escuchar un _"Ayuda"_ , pero eso solo duró unos segundos antes de que volviera a como era antes, una amenazante mujer de ojos rojos.

**\- Dime asqueroso Demonio Radio... ¿ACASO PIENSAS MATARME?**

_"Cómo es posible... como es posible que no haga nada"_ , pensaba Charlie aterrada. Entonces se le ocurrió algo, _"No podré controlar mi voz ni mi actitud, pero aún sigo siendo dueña de este cuerpo"_ , con toda la poca voluntad que le quedaba logró dar un movimiento a su favor. Sus manos pasaron velozmente a agarrar el cuello del demonio que tenía enfrente y sin pensarlo dos veces lo atrajo hacia ella. 

* * *

_**-《When you... Talk Dirty to me》** _

\- Entonces... Husk, Angel me dijo que eres un esquicito besador ...

\- ¡¡PPFFFFFF...!! - El felino escupio su bebida abruptamente mojando al bartender que vió con asco al mencionado pero luego se retiro. Como siempre la demonio explosiba no tenía "pelos en la boca" para expresarse, lo decía abiertamente y esto impacto al felino.

\- ¡PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO!

\- Vaa... como si fuece gran cosa, ademas, deberías sentirte alagado por lo que te estoy diciendo, al menos ahora sabes lo que Angel piensa sobre "eso"... - confeso Cherri entre suspiros - ... o acaso pensabas preguntarle tú...

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

\- Jajaja...

Ambos demonios se encontraban en el bar mientras esperaban al personaje de la conversacion y a Vaggie quienes se habían ido a buscar agua para que esta vez no cometieran el mismo error de terminar todos hebrios. Vaggie acompañaba a Angel más por el hecho de protegerlo ya que este se encontraba vulnerable por su estado actual, aunque al principio Husk iva a acompañarlo pero Cherri insistio en que fuese la albina, así ella tendria un tiempo a solas con su futuro "cuñado".

\- Eres simpático, eso te salva de no querer asesinarte ahora mismo.

\- Ve a que te cojan...

\- JAJAJA, ¡Lo vez, eres encantador!, me caes bien gatito... - Husk miraba a Cherri con cierto enfado, no le agradaba el hecho de agradarle a la gente, le incomodaba. Entonces Cherri desvio por fin su vista del gato y pasó a fijarce en su copa frotando en circulos el borde de esta con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Por favor, no vayas a hacerle daño...- El felino miro a la ,ahora, pensativa demonio quien aún veia cabizbaja su bebida. Cherri era la única persona que habia permanecido junto a Angel cuando este pasaba por horribles momentos, ella siempre estubo allí para él, y saber que ahora su amigo habia encontrado a una persona que se iva a encargar de él le hacía entrar cierta nostalgia, pero tambien alivio por el hecho de que ahora ya no se encontraría solo nunca más. Por eso Cherri jusgaba a Husk, quería estar segura que él era el indicado... el indicado para su querido hermano aunque eso le sonara cursi, su mayor anhelo era que Angel fuera feliz, feliz de verdad, y no por el consumo de una maldita droga.

\- Talvez creas que a él no le importa las relaciones, pero te equivocas... a lo único que sí le toma seriedad es a eso, y más aun cuando se trata de alguien que enserio le gusta ... - Cherri volteo a ver con algo de tristeza a Husk quien le sorprendio el hecho de que a la demonio si le preocupaba realmente el estado de su amigo. Después de todo si existía la verdadera amistad en el infierno.

\- ¡Oigan! - se escucho derrepente. Angel y Vaggie se acercaban riendo, ambos cargando botellas de agua lo suficiente para todos.

Husk poso su vista en Angel y en como este sonreia, estaba feliz _. "En qué me he metido",_ pensó por unos segundos hasta que el arácnido llegó al bar y se puso a repartir las botellas con la albina, al terminar se sento comodamente a lado de el gato y volteo a mirarlo con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Angel al darse cuenta de la mirada del felino. Husk miró a Angel por unos segundos más antes de voltearse al bar y darle unos sorbos a su bebida. 

\- No es nada - _"Eso creo",_ pensó. 

* * *

Con la respiración entrecortada y una profunda sensación de mariposas en el estomago, Charlie salió apresurada de la habitación cerrando de golpe la gran puerta guinda.

Una oleada de sensaciones la invadió por completo de repente, el peso de la situación hizo que se rindiera apoyandose en la misma puerta. _"Q-Qué fué... eso..."_ , pensó, por instinto su mano se poso suavemente en sus labios, y entonces volvió a recordar esa sensación de hace unos minutos. Cómo es que había ocurrido, solo quería safarse de esa horrible intrusa que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, y terminó por...

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Por mi padre, Charlie! - se dijo a si misma, no era un sueño lo que había pasado ni una pesadilla, aunque a ella no le resultó para nada una. Sin darce cuenta ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras pero aún seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

El Tercer piso lo pasó como si estubiera recorriendo los pacillos del Hotel, seguía pensando en eso. Segundo piso, igual, continuaba pensando en eso y solo eso mientras bajaba por las escaleras ahora para ir al Primer piso. El lugar se encontraba un poco mas despejado que antes, aunque la musica seguía igual de alta. Charlie atravesó cabizbaja la multitud sin ningun problema y como si supiera a donde iva continuo caminando. Al parecer sí sabía a donde iva, ya que terminó por llegar al bar donde se sentó completamente rendida y con un chasquido llamo al bartender que se materializo frente a ella listo para atenderla.

\- Sabes... dame lo más fuerte que tengas. - dijo con total calma la princesa, como si fuece una experta en tragos. Si apenas podía con una copa de vino. De esto se percato el bartender quien miró con cierta gracia a la princesa antes de asentir he ir por el pedido mandado.

\- ¿Charlie? - se escuchó a su costado, la rubia giró algo sorprendida por el llamado. Angel la veía con el mismo gesto que ella lo veía a él, la araña le sorprendio por el hecho de ver a la princesa sentada en un bar, ya que el licor no era para nada su fuerte.

\- ¡A-Angel! ¡¿Tú que haces aquí?!

\- ¡¿Perdon?!

\- Qui-quiero decir...

\- Estamos todos aquí perra, al otro lado del bar, solo que yo estoy aquí por que el puto bartender ya no nos quiere atender - se quejó Angel algo enojado a la princesa quien sonrió algo incomoda, entonces una enorme copa (más se parecía a un barril) completamente llena cayó frente a ella.

\- Que lo disfrute - dijo el Bartender entre risas para luego desaparecer.

\- Que mierda...

\- ...... - Charlie habia vuelto de sus pensamientos, ahora se preguntaba por que había pedido eso, que era de todo menos un trago. _"Que verguenza",_ pensó, pero entonces se le ocurrio algo.

\- ¡Es para tí Angel! - dijo disimulando estar contenta - Sabía que estabas al otro lado del bar asi que pensé en invitarles algo, ¡La casa paga!

\- ¡Enserio te adoro! - exclamó Angel con brillitos en sus ojos. Alucinado, agarró con sus cuatro brazos la enorme "copa" y con una radiante sonrisa indicó con la cabeza a la princesa que lo acompañe, y así lo hizo.

Charlie se sorprendió al ver a todos al otro lado del bar, aunque faltaba Vaggie y de eso se percato.

\- ¿Y Vaggie, Angel?

\- ¿Vaggs?, se fué a conseguir unas servilletas, como te dije antes, el desgraciado del bartender no nos quería atender así que ella decidió traerlas por su cuenta del segundo piso.

\- Ah...

\- No voy a negarlo, loca de la redención, ¡Pero te luciste con la Fiesta! - exclamó Cherri levantando su copa como saludo hacia Charlie quien aceptó sonriendole algo confundida, no sabía si tomarlo como un cumplido o un medio insulto.

Husk empesaba a vaciar el contenido del "barril" a las respectivas copas de cada uno, todos por igual, y agregó una más para la nueva integrante que se les había unido.

Charlie no sabía si contarle a alguien lo que había pasado en la habitación, era realmente incomodo seguir guardandolo ya que lo que ahora necesitaba era un gran consejo, por eso buscaba a Vaggie pero penosamente ella no se encontraba, no creía poder aguantarcelo más, miró con cierta duda a Angel en si contarle a él o no. Pero después de una larga lucha interna decidió en hacerlo, se lo contaría a él.

\- ¿A-Angel...?

\- ¿Si, Charlie? - dijo este mientras bebía de su copa.

\- Qui-quisiera contarte algo que talvez te paresca muy...

\- ¡Cierto, Charlie! - interrumpió este dejando algo incomoda a la rubia quien le soprendió esta acción. Angel se acercó más a la princesa y con sigilo le susurró en el oido entre risas juguetonas.

\- Husk y yo...

\- ¿Charlie? - Volvieron a interrumpir, ahora al aracnido, que enfadado miró hacia donde venía el llamado. Charlie giró hacia la voz. Vaggie se encontraba frente a ella con un paquete de servilletas. La albina miró asombrada a la rubia quien se alegró de porfin encontrarla, pero al parecer no era un sentimiento mutuo. Charlie se acercó toda radiante a Vaggie quien arrojó las servilletas al arácnido quien las agarro estirandose. Entonces esta comenzó a restroceder alejandose de la rubia que la veía ahora confunfida.

\- ¿Vaggie? ¿Qué sucede?

\- No te me acerques Charlie, estoy algo picada y no pienso decirte nada más...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pas-

\- ¡¡NOOO...!! - Gritó la albina antes de darce media vuelta y correr alejandose de la princesa la cual solo la observó con un signo de interrogación en su rostro.

\- ¡¿Qué hice?! - preguntó esta girando a ver a Angel, grande fué su sopresa al ver que este se encontraba acurrucado en Husk y este ni se quejaba mientras reía a gusto con Cherri.

\- ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?! - dijo Charlie lo cual no recibió respuesta alguna, totalmente confundida volvió a girar donde se había perdido la albina y sin pensarlo más corrió a perseguirla.

 _"¡¿Pero de qué me perdí?!" "¡Si tan solo fue una noche!"_ , pensaba la rubia mientras corría esquibando a la gente. _"Esta noche si que esta siendo una GRAN SOPRESA para todos" , "Ya pensaré en eso más tarde, ahora, ¡Tengo que encontrar a Vaggie y decirle lo que me pasó!"_. Nada, no aparecía por ningun lado, la albina se había esfumado completamente del salón.

\- No, no, TIENE QUE ESTAR POR AQUÍ - se dijo Charlie entre suspiros de cansancio. Entonces se fijó en el balcon de la escalera y se le ocurrio en subir allí, talvez así lograría verla. Corrió apresurada hacia el nivel, al llegar allí buscó entre todos los demonios que aún se encontraban bailando y caminando en el salón. No estaba, por ningún lado.

\- ¡Oh, Vamos Vaggie!

Entonces, comos si su vista hubiera querido que mirara allí en específico se concentró en la entrada. Una persona entro de la nada cubriendose completamente el rostro con una capucha, pero al estar totalmente adentro se la bajó dejando ver su rostro y su apariencia. Piel canela, cabellos negros, ojos grandes esmeralda y una expreción de estar completamente sorprendida, nada de que preocuparce .... con escepción de que no portaba ni unos cuernos, orejas, deformidades, cambio de tonos de piel, pelo o hasta incluso dientes afilados ... ESTABA LIMPIA.

Una enorme sensación de estar callendo al vacío invadió por completo a Charlie, pues ya sabía de lo que se trataba.

\- Humano... - consiguió decir casi susurrando, al instante cubrió su boca con la esperanza de que nadie la haya oido. _"¡¡¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?!!!",_ pensó alarmada. " _ESTO..."_ , entonces se fijó que un grupo de demonios caníbales que ivan a pasar justo delante de esa chica, ellos deverían estar el piso cuatro _. "... NO PUEDE..."_ , se estaban acercando cada vez más _, "... ESTAR ..."_ , ya comenzaban a olfatear hacia donde estaba parada la humana ensalibando hambrientos, _"... PASANDO!!"._ Sin pensarlo más, Charlie se tiró del balcon y corrió asombrosamente veloz entre la multitud que ni cuenta se habían dado, de un jalon agarró a la pequeña humana justo cuando los caníbales empezaban a acercase directo a ella, pero no fue así. Como una bala Charlie pasó por la muchedumbre con la humana bien sujetada y después de unos segundos terminó por aterrizar, golpeando a algunos, en una cabina de fotos (del primer piso).

\- ¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA ERES TÚ?!

\- .....

La respiración de Charlie era más que cansada, más bien era de full adrenalina por lograr evitar una masacre hace apenas unos segundos.

\- ¡Hola, mucho gusto! ¡Me llamo Samantha, pero todos me llaman Sam! ¡¡ES TODO UN PLACER ESTAR AQUÍ!!

\- ... ¿Qué?

\- ¡Escuché que es un GRAN hospedaje! ¡No sabe CUUAAANTO me alegra haber llegado! ¡Literalmente fué una ODISEA llegar hasta aquí!, La próxima vez podrían poner unos cartelitos de guía por toda la ciduad, ¿Si?, por que así sería MUUUCHO más fácil.

\- .....

\- ¡Oh, cierto! , No se preocupe por el dinero, en realidad tengo de sobra y lo peor es que no se como es que lo conseguí, ni siquiera es mío, bueno, no específicamente ¡No lo he robado si es lo que se preguntas! ¡Yo ya lo tenía conmigo cuando llegué-

\- ¡Espera, espera! - dijo Charlie - ¿Dijiste llegaste?

\- Ah... pues sí...

\- ¿Cómo? , ¡Es imposible!, ¡No existe ni un portal que condusca al infierno!

Sam miró a la princesa algo confundida por lo que esta le acababa de decir. Charlie empesaba a preguntarse por que la humana parecía estar tan a gusto considerando en donde se encontraba, _"¿Es que acaso no lo sabe?"._

\- Oye, talvez me confundí... ¿Eres hombre o mujer?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es que verás, estube andando TOOODO este día sin mis gafas, y sin eso pues... solo soy una ciega más.

\- ¡Oh, ya entendí! - _"Por eso no tubo miedo de lo que vió al entrar al Hotel, apenas si puede ver"._ Charlie se acercó agachandoce más a la humana bajita (ya que Charlie era muy alta comparada con ella) y disimuló la voz más amistosa que podia hacer.

\- Oye, me iré un momento a buscar a alguien ¿Sí?, nos ayudará con el papeleo de hospedarte y todo eso, mientras tanto por favor quedate aquí y espera a que vuelva.

\- No sería mejor esperar afuera...

 **\- ¡¡QUE TE QUEDES AQUÍ!! -** Contestó la princesa hechando chispas -... Por favor, enserio, que no se te ocurra habrir este manto... PODRÍA COSTARTE LA VIDA - Y con eso se retiró velozmente de la cabina dejando a la humana con las palabras en la boca. 

* * *

Angel jugueteaba con su copa medio llena mientras reía a carcajadas de lo que Cherri le contaba, algo sobre un borracho en un bar, Husk solo observaba curioso la escena, en especial a su compañero de alado. Desde la charla que tubo con Cherri no dejaba de preguntarse varias cosas con respecto al arácnido que hace un par de horas había besado involucrandose así con él en algo que ni él mismo sabía lo que era. _"¿Acaso todo tiene que tener un porque?"_ , pensó el felino, pero no pudo responderse. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho desde un principio? ¿Por qué se había involucrado con Angel si al final iva a terminar dudando?, por que eso era lo que estaba haciendo ¿Verdad?.

Charlie apareció de la nada totalmente agitada, como si esta hubiera corrido unas mil maratones alrededor de un complejo deportivo.

\- ¡¿Donde está Vaggie?!

\- Creí que estaba contigo - Dijo Angel obserbando algo espantado a la princesa por su imprevista precencia.

\- ¡No, no está! ¡Y ahora que hago! - Charlie se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, aún tratando de controlar su respiración, entonces su vista perdida se detubo de golpe en Angel quien se sobresaltó por el gesto de "terror" proveniente de la princesa.

\- ¡TÚ VENDRÁS CONMIGO!

\- ¡Ni muerto otra vez! - dijo Angel aferrandose y sujetando con sus extremidades a Husk quien solo lo veía callado. Charlie trató de calmarce, hasta ella misma consideraba que estaba actuando como una loca, dió un par de pronunciados respiros antes de volver a hablarle a la araña.

\- Angel, por favor... ¡Necesito tú ayuda! ¡Esto es urgente! ¡Prometo que te va a interesar!

\- ......

A paso rápido, ambos demonios caminaban hacia la ezquina de las cabinas de fotos donde una buena cantidad de demonios esperaban ansiosos haciendo cola. Un par de demonios enamorados estaban justo a punto de entrar en la cabina donde Charlie había dejado a Sam, pero los detubo un potente grito proveniente de la princesa al ver esto. Con un chasquido desapareció la cabina entera dejando estupefactos a la pareja y a todos los que se encontraban allí. Angel veía a Charlie de la misma forma en la que ahora todos la veían hasta que la rubia lo jaló a un costado disimulando.

\- La cabina está en mi cuarto, necesitamos llegar allí lo más pronto posible - susurró a Angel que estaba más que confundido por lo que pasaba. 

\- De acuerdo...

\- No vayas a soltarte - Con la misma velocidad con que antes había llebado a la humana Charlie llevo a Angel sujetandolo de una muñeca, tratando de evitar a todos los demonios que se encontraban en su camino, el viaje duro solo un par de minutos. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Angel se encontraba frente a una puerta guinda como las demás, pero esta tenía un pequeño letrero grabado con letras doradas "Charlie M." indicando así que era la habitación de la princesa.

\- Antes de entrar, Angel, te pido que "esto" no vayas a decirselo a NADIE, ni siquiera a Cherri ni a Husk, ¿Okay?

\- ¿Qué había en la cabina, Charlie?

\- ¡Angel, prometelo!

\- De acuerdo, esta bien, ¡Lo prometo!

\- Bien ... - Y sin esperar más la princesa habrió la puerta empujando al aracnido al interior y entrando después de él sin antes mirar para ambos lados del pasillo, después de comprobar cerró la puerta. 

* * *

La habitación estaba a oscuras como casi siempre lo estaba. Alastor encedió con un chasquido las pocas velas que alumbraban algo la habitación. Se quitó la pajarita negra y la dejo sobre la cama pero este terminó por sentarce en un sofa que se encontraba en una esquina y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atras agotado.

Sin duda fue una noche muy agitada para el demonio, había sido explotado, humillado, acosaso y lo habían hecho enfadar.

 _\- Te faltó violado, mi estimado -_ Shadow apareció justo al costado del exhausto demonio carmesí quien no le sorprendió para nada su presencia.

\- No se de que me hablas - dijo este entre pronunciados suspiros.

_\- Por favor... ambos sabemos que "eso" no estaba en tus planes... esa princesita es más interesante de lo que esperabas ¿Verdad?_

\- No, es exactamente lo que imaginaba que fuera.

 _\- Entonces... ¿Vas a negar que lo que pasó allá afuera no significó nada para tí? -_ Shadow observó curioso a su amo esperando una respuesta. Como si ya se hubiera recuperado, el demonio carmesí se puso de pie y en un chasquido de dedos cambió completamente su atuendo a uno igual, incluyendo el saco, se acomodó el traje frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo entero y cuando ya estaba listo abrió la puerta para retirarse, pero justo en ese momento la sombra se materializó frente a él metiendoce en su camino.

_\- Te hice una pregunta, Alastor, no vayas a ignorarme como la última vez que por eso acabamos aquí._

\- Oh, querido amigo, ¿Qué no era justo eso lo que esperabamos?

_\- Acercarnos a ella sí, pero no de esa forma..._

\- ¿Acaso creiste que me enamoraría con un beso?

_\- Solo me preocupo por tí..._

\- ¡Oh, vamos querido amigo! ¿Alguna vez te he fallado? - dijo Alastor sonriendole a su sombra que ahora veía con algo de preocupación a su amo. Shadow conocía perfectamente al demonio y sabía que este decía la verdad. Para la sombra el amor no era más que una mortal enfermedad que carcomía cada parte de tu ser, una plaga que te comvertía en un ser penoso he inferior y aunque le doliera admitirlo, a pesar de que su amo era uno de los demonios mas poderosos del infierno, seguiría siendo lo que es, un humano. Este hecho lo alarmaba, por eso se preocupaba tanto, no quería que su amo cayera en algo como el cariño y deseo de amar a alguien, en especial si era de la princesa que planeaban manipular.

_\- No... claro que no ..._

\- Bien - afirmó Alastor y con un chasquido apartó a Shadow de su camino y continuó avanzando hasta salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta a su paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este cap.   
> Nos vemos en el proximo!! *u*  
> Bye bye ♡


	10. Sanmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie y Angel conocen a la humana intrusa. Deciden infiltrarla al Hotel hasta que sepan como regresarla al mundo vivo.   
> Vaggie quiere decirle lo que siente por Charlie.  
> Este es el fin de la Fiesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un Fanfic de Hazbin Hotel y Helluva Boss, proyectos animados creados y dirigidos por Vivziepop.
> 
> Algunos personajes son nievos y creados por mí.
> 
> Disfruta esta creación de mí para tí.

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?!

\- Al parecer un humano ...

\- ¡Por qué dices humano, si tú también lo eres!

\- ......

\- ¡¿ES UNA BROMA, VERDAD?!

Charlie trataba de calmar al ahora alterado demonio araña quien le cayó como agua fría todo esta situación que la princesa le había contado desde que vió entrar a la humana al Hotel.

\- No puede ver, está ciega - susurró Charlie a Angel.

\- ¡Pero no sorda! - dijo un tanto enfadada la chica - ¡Además, no es como si no viera absolutamente nada!

\- ¡Perdón, pero es cierto! - contestó Charlie, ahora acercandoce más a la joven quien no retrocedió, al contrario, esta encaró a la princesa - ... ¡Si estubieras bien hace rato estarías gritando de miedo!

\- ¿Por qué? - La humana miró algo confundida a la rubia y después al arácnido que se encontraba detrás de ella viendola como si aún pensara que fuera un sueño lo que pasaba ante sus ojos. Después de un largo silencio Angel decidió jalar un rato a Charlie para hablar en privado algo que aún no le cuadraba muy bien.

\- Charlie, que piensas hacer con esa perra...

\- ¿Angel ni bien acaba de llegar y ya la estas insultando? - El arácnido levantó los hombros como si no le importara, la princesa no hizo más que suspirar por la típica acción de este - ... La verdad planeaba en llevarla con mi padre-

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó Angel sin controlarce, pero al instante el mismo se tapó la boca.

\- ¡Charlie, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra, LA MATARÁ!

\- ¿Entonces qué? - dijo Charlie, esta vez sonando realmente preocupada y luciendo como una, la verdad no sabía que hacer con la "intrusa por accidente". No quería llevarla ante su padre, pero tampoco quería que se quedara pues ocacionaría muchos problemas tanto para el Hotel como para ella.

\- No te preocupes, creo saber que hacer... - Angel se acomodó su voluminoso cabello y se encaminó hacia la desconocida quien empesaba a pasearse por el cuarto curioseando.

\- ¡Hola, linda! ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? - preguntó este con una sensual sonrisa.

\- Jamás te lo dije...

\- Bueno, ¡Pues dímelo ahora! - dijo Angel. La joven achinó sus ojos al arácnido antes de asentir rendida, además, no le importaba mucho rebelar su nombre.

\- Sam, soy Samantha, pero puedes llamarme Sam.

\- Que horrible nombre niña, ¡Y sé más original con tu apodo!

\- Tienes algo mejor - respondió la humana con los brazos crusados y viendo a la araña de una forma retadora. Totalmente emocionado por su gran busqueda, que solo le tomó unos segundos, Angel ya había elegido un sobrenombre para la guapa intrusa.

\- *Sanmy* - dijo con brillos en los ojos.

\- ¡Angel no te encariñes, ella no se quedará aquí!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! No, no, no, no... ¡Tengo que quedarme, no tengo a donde ir! ¡Por favor, haré lo que sea! - Expresó alarmada la joven, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento. Esto le chocó a Charlie que odiaba ver a las personas tristes, pero esta vez no pensaba ceder, el futuro de su Hotel estaba en juego.

\- Perdoname, pero no te quedaras - Dijo Charlie haciendo lo posible por sonar seria y decidida.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Charlie! - Angel saltó a envolver entre sus brazos a la joven humana mientras miraba a la princesa con ojos cristalinos, llenos de ternura. Esa táctica ya había funcionado con Charlie varias veces. La princesa no pudo evitar ver al aracnido con algo de tristeza y luego pasó a ver a la humana que había usado la misma táctica del arácnido _. "...Maldición...",_ pensó la rubia antes de flaquear su postura recta que tanto le costó hacer y acceder rendida de una buena vez a las súplicas de estos dos.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza al ver la aprobación de la presente, brincaron emocionados en el mismo lugar hasta que la humana dejó de sonreir de repente, pues esta se había dado cuenta de que el cuello y rostro de su compañero estaban cubiertos de un suave pelo. Pero lo más alarmante llegó cuando empezó a tocar los brazos del presente, pues estos eran cuatro. Ahogó un grito apartandose de golpe de Angel quien se sorprendió por la grotesca acción departe de la humana pero después de unos segundos entendió el porque. _"Ya era hora" ,_ pensó la araña.

\- Charlie, ya se dió cuenta

\- Genial - exclamó la princesa como si esperara eso. Se acercó a la humana que se había quedado en Shock viendo al arácnido, la agarró por los hombros y delicadamente la sentó al borde de la cama. Sin demora y con la mayor calma posible Charlie le contó a la joven todo lo que necesitaba saber, dónde estaba, cómo era, quienes eran ellos y lo más importante, qué era lo que pasaba abajo específicamente. Después de unas aclaraciónes más sobre los demonios y todo lo importante esta por fin paró de hablar junto a Angel, la humana se había quedado en silencio.

Ambos demonios se vieron un par de veces sin saber que hacer ahora, pues la humana no reaccionaba y comensaba a preocuparles, pero afortunadamente después de unos minutos por fin logró formular palabra.

\- E-entonces, Estoy en el Infierno... y tú - señaló a Charlie - ... eres la hija de L-lucifer, y tú eres un demonio como muchos que en este momento están abajo en una Fiesta que se realiza en tú Hotel que solo hospeda a demonios con el propósito de rehabilitarlos para que estos puedan ir al Cielo evitando así una masacre de sobrepoblación que el Infierno esta pasando...

\- Te dije que entendería - dijo Charlie volviendo a retomar su alegría después de escuchar a la humana.

\- Si, si, pero que quede claro nena, ¡Yo no soy un simple demonio como todos los demas! ¡Tengo nombre!...

\- ¿Charlie, verdad? - preguntó la humana ignorando al aracnido.

\- Síp... - afirmó la princesa con una radiante sonrisa, al parecer ya no le parecía tan mala la idea de que la humana se quedara.

\- ¡¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO!! - exclamó la joven brillando de emoción sorprendiendo al Angel pero no a Charlie quien sin pensarlo saltó a abrazar a la joven. Era raro ver a un humano tan feliz por saber que estaba en el infierno, cualquiera hubiera muerto de miedo en ese instante pero ella no, es más, empezaba a lansar un montón de palabras que solo una gran fanática diría, sí que era rara.

La emoción era grande viniendo de una persona tan chiquita. Al ser demonios, Angel y Charlie le ganaban por cabezas de altura a la humana. Ahora la grán interrogante que ocupó la mente de era ¿Cómo harían para pasarla desapercibida por todos durante el tiempo que se quedaría?, "Todos se darían cuenta", pensó alarmada Charlie.

\- Hey, Charlie ... ¿Y si la disfrazamos? - dijo Angel como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de la princesa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - respondió la princesa despertando de sus pensamientos.

\- Digo, no querras que todos la vean así.

\- ¿Que tiene mi apariencia? - preguntó la humana que había dejado de brincar en la cama.

\- Escucha, Sam-

\- ¡Ajj... No!, *Sanmy* - aclaró el demonio araña a Charlie quien automaticamente volteó a ver a la joven como pidiendole su aprobación para que ese "apodo" sea usado ahora como su nuevo nombre. La humana accedió como si no le importara y entonces prosiguió la princesa.

\- Escucha Sanmy, no podemos dejarte con esa apariencia de humano, todo el mundo se daría cuenta y habrían serios problemas... así que he decidido lansarte un hechizo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijeron al unisono Angel y la humana (ahora llamada Sanmy) quienes no se esperaban eso.

\- Sí, tranquila no es como lo pintan en los textos, ya lo hice antes...

\- Uff... - exhalaron aliviados ambos.

\- Con una planta...

\- .....

\- Pero tranquilos, me salió bien, ¡Imaginate lo que haría contigo! - dijo Charlie con una enorme sonrisa que reflejaba emoción pura. Ya antes la princesa había practicado algunos de sus poderes y hechizos cuando vivía con sus padres en la mansión. Según ella su padre siempre le decía que era muy buena con los hechizos, pues ahora era momento de probarlo.

\- Y... específicamente, hechizo de qué sera - dijo algo alarmado Angel pues nunca había visto (en el poco tiempo que había estado con Charlie) hacer a la princesa un encantamiento.

\- "Camuflaje", descuida, será como una ilusion verdadera y a la misma vez no, no alteraré ninguna parte de tú cuerpo verdadero, solo le aré como un cascarón que será lo que todos verán y tocarán. Entonces ... - dijo la princesa frotandoce las manos ansiosa, lista para comenzar **-... ¿Qué clase de demonio te gustaría ser?**

* * *

Vaggie volvía al bar algo confundida, ¿Por que había hecho eso?, no era necesario salir huyendo de esa forma para evitar a su mejor amiga, talvez simplemente eran los nervios que le habían jugado una mala pasada, suele pasar. Al llegar a su destino solo encontró a Cherri y a Husk sentados y sorpresivamente hablando a gusto, no había ni un rastro de Angel ni de Charlie.

\- H-Hola ... - dijo algo temerosa la albina a ambos demonios que giraron a verla algo sorprendidos.

\- Vaya, hasta que porfin decidiste en aparecer - dijo algo molesta Cherri a Vaggie.

\- Perdon, ¿Y Charlie?

\- ¿Te refieres a la que tratabas de evitar corriendo por todo el salon como una niña?, se fué con Angel.

\- Y por eso el gatito está triste... - agregó Cherri mirando con cierto gesto de pena muy fingido a Husk quien le respondió con "el dedito mágico". Vaggie aún no entendía _, "¿Que quiere Charlie con Angel?",_ pensó.

\- ¿Saben por donde se fueron? - preguntó esta.

\- Dijeron algo de "cabinas"... - dijo Cherri.

\- Nunca dijeron eso - afirmó el felino viendo a la demonio explosiva con rareza.

\- No sé, yo lo intuyo...

\- Bueno, gracias...

\- ¡Espera, ¿Y nosotros qué?! - dijo Cherri deteniendo a Vaggie antes de que esta se perdiera entre la gente.

\- Ahora vuelvo, solo... ¡Sigan hablando de lo que sea que hablaban antes! - y sin más esta desapareció dejando a la demonio con las palabras en la boca, odiaba que la dejaran así. Sin más que hacer Cherri volvió a ver al felino que se servía un nuevo trago, un combinado de quien sabe que. Con desgano el gato volvió a ver a la demonio y le sorprendió verla observandolo con una sonrisa juguetona como esperandolo para continuar con su "pacífica" platica, que para el gato era más una tortura.

\- Entonces, Husky... ¿Cuándo planeas acostarte con Angel?

* * *

Vaggie había preguntado a un grupo de demonios sobre el nuevo paradero de la princesa y el arácnido cuando esta había llegado a la esquina de las cabinas pero no los encontró allí. Por suerte un demonio bajito consiguió decirle algo que le serviría de apoyo.

\- La hermosa rubia mencionó algo sobre un cuarto...

\- ¿Y cómo es que lograste escuchar?

\- Tengo mis razones... - A Vaggie le pareció muy raro la actitud del diablillo, pero lo dejó pasar, talvez solo era un simple enfermo fisgón.

\- ¿Okay... ?, Gracias, creo... - y se retiró. _"¿Cuarto?, pero donde..." ,_ entonces se le ocurrió. Desde que conocía a Charlie lo que más le parecía secreto o creía que merecía un "lugar privado" siempre se hacía o se hablaba en su cuarto, no había un mejor lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces la albina se encaminó hacia la habitación de la princesa, no sabía por que ese afan de encontrar a Charlie había surgido tan derrepente, talvez era el simple hecho de querer verla. Subió las escaleras del segundo piso y atravesó la segunda muchedumbre sin detenerse, si que estaba decidida en llegar al dormitorio. Cuando llegó a los pasillos, como si ya se los conociera todos (lo cual era cierto) empezó a buscar la puerta de Charlie, aquella que tenía grabado su nombre en letras doradas en un pequeño cartel, después de unos minutos alfín la encontró y se detubo justo alfrente de esta esperando en silencio.

***Narra Vaggie**

_"Hola Charlie, sabes, quisiera hablar contigo",_ no así no, _"¡Charlie, tenemos que hablar!"_ , no así tampoco _, "Charlie... yo...",_ ¡Por Lucifer que estoy diciendo!

Aunque trato de sonar lo más "normal" posible no lo consigo, sigo estando nerviosa, como podré parecer normal frente a Charlie, no, ¡No puedo!.

\- Sabes Vaggie, creo que solo deverías tocar y ya - Que bien, y ahora me hablo a mí misma. Como pude llegar hasta aquí, pero tienes razón otro yo, ¡Tengo que tocar y ya!, y si no sale como me lo esperaba, bueno, ¡A seguir para adelante!

_"... Mierda..."_

***Narrador**

La albina tocó la puerta al principio muy despacio, casi rosandola, lo cual no resibió ni una respuesta, la segunda tocada fué un poco más fuerta y de esta si recibió algo.

\- ¡¿Quién es?! - se escuchó gritar, la albina reconoció la voz al instante, como no hacerlo.

\- ¿Angel?

\- ¿Vaggs?... Charlie es Vaggs ... - Se escuchó un poco alarmado el aracnido lo cual confundió a la polilla. Aunque fuera muy despacio, Vaggie escuchaba movimiento al interior del cuarto como pisadas alborotadas, esto hizo que la labina volviera a tocar esta vez un poco alarmada.

\- ¿Charlie? - No resibió respuesta, volvió a tocar y esta vez logró escuchar claramente como si algo hubiera caído y se hubiera hecho añicos, entonces alguien gritó lo bastante fuerte para que la albina se alarmara. No aguantó más y comenzó a forsar la puerta, ya desesperada.

\- ¡¿Charlie, estas bien?! ¡¿Charlie respondeme?!

\- ¡¡ABRE, ABRE QUE VA A ROMPER LA PUERTA!! - se escuchó a Angel y al instante esta se habrió. Charlie se hallaba frente a la alterada albina con una sonrisa completamente fingida en su rostro, esto fue detectado al instante por la polilla.

\- ¡Vaggie!, ¿Qué tal, Cómo estas?

\- ¡¿Charlie que fué eso?!, ¡Te estube llamando!, ¡¿Por qué no contestabas?! ...

Angel apareció justo detras de la nerviosa rubia y le susurró algo lo cual hizo que la princesa asintiera de inmediato y se hiciera a un lado para que este pudiera salir. Con una sonrisa igual de fingida que la de Charlie este salió de la habitación, y después de él lo siguió una simpática demonio ovina con dos pequeños cuernos negros a ambos lados de su cabeza, pero no portaba pelaje, mas bien una blanca y esponjosa cabellera y una tes un tanto trigueña, en vez de nariz tenía un pequeño hocico negro que daba ternura verlo además de la pequeña colita esponjosa que sobresalía de su bestido un poco revelador (era de Angel).

Vaggie miró algo asombrada a la demonio que tenía enfrente, pues durante todos los días que había estado en el Hotel jamás la había visto, no se hubiera olvidado de sus emormes ojos distorcionados, pues uno era negro y el otro verde. Que sorpresa de criatura.

\- Amm... ¿Y tú quien eres? - dijo Vaggie sin pensar en lo irrespetuosa que sonaba esa pregunta.

\- ¡Es Sanmy, mi prima! - dijo sin pensar Angel que después se arrepintió.

\- Creí que todos en tu familia era arañas - dijo Vaggie cruzando sus brazos.

\- Es que ella es una prima MUUUUUY lejana...

\- ¡Si, así es!, ¡Un gusto! - dijo la nueva demonio (por cierto, esta era casi el mismo porte que Charlie, es decir que había crecído), Vaggie miró la mano que la nueva le había ofrecido pero no se la recibió, pasó a parar a ver directamente a la princesa.

\- Charlie, ¿Podemos hablar...?

\- ¿Puede ser en otra ocación Vaggie?, es que Sanmy se va a registrar en el Hotel y tengo que darle un pequeño recorrido del lugar...

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, ahora ... - afirmó Charlie agarrando por los hombros a la corderito y arrastrandola por el pasillo junto a Angel que se cubría la boca con ambas manos (estaba luchando para no reirse) - ... Perdón Vaggie, ¡Será para la otra!

La princesa, la nueva y la araña se perdieron a la vuelta dejando a la albina con las palabras en la boca. Esta suspiró pesadamente y volvió a obserbar por donde los tres demonios se habían perdido, ya no había nada que hacer, se habían ido. Entonces Vaggie se dio cuenta de lo cansada que se sentía en ese momento, pues si que había sido una noche larga y sin pensarlo dos veces dió media vuelta y se encaminó a su dormitorio para dormir de una vez las merecidas horas que le quedaban, ya eran las 4:35 am.

* * *

\- ¿Que haremos qué?

\- Acompañar a Sanmy a buscar ayuda para que vuelva al mundo de los vivos.

\- Creí que me iva a quedar aquí ...

\- ¡Sí, yo también lo creí! - se espresó molesto el arácnido. Los tres, ahora demonios todos, caminaban por los pasillos del segundo piso dirigiendose al primero para llegar a la salida del Hotel.

\- Lo siento, pero no podremos refugiarte aquí, Angel viste que como nos vio Vaggie, ¡Casi nos descubre!

\- Bueno, sí, pero-

\- Pero nada, está decidido - sentenció Charlie, Sanmy se mostró triste por la repentina decisión de la princesa pues creía que había logrado convencerla. Charlie miró un tanto apenada a la demonio, no quería que la joven se fuera pero debía hacerlo, sino el futuro de su Hotel estaría en juego y ella no sabría como manejarlo.

\- Perdón Sanmy, pero tiene que ser así... - La rubia poso delicadamente sus manos en los hombros de la demonio y la miró apenada, demostrando así que ella también quería que se quedara, pero no podía tomarce ese lujo.

\- ¡No, esta bien! ... lo entiendo ...

\- ......

\- Es más, te agradezco por haber hecho este maravilloso trabajo, ¡Está asombroso! - dijo Sanmy señalandose a si misma toda sonriente, Charlie le devolvi el gesto aún un poco apenada y al instante la rodeo en un calido abrazo lo cual sorprendió a la demonio, Angel se les unió a los pocos segundos rodeando a las dos demonios con sus cuatro extremidades. Al poco tiempo los tres ya se encontraban bajando al primer piso mientras hablaban y reían entre ellos, la humana había resultado ser muy carismatica, Charlie extrañaría eso.

Angel jugueteaba con las pequeñas orejas de Sanmy mientras esta reía por las cosquillas que esto le generaba, al menos no tocaba su cola que parecía una bolita de algodón. La princesa veía a gusto este par, como siempre Angel desovedecía todo lo que se le decía pues este ya se había encariñado con la invitada. Derrepente un estruendoso sonido se escuchó en el primer piso acompañado de un pequeño temblor que alarmó a todos los demonios. Sin pensarlo dos veces el trío bajo apresuradamente al piso inferior y al llegar allí se toparon con una sorpresa.

Husk golpeaba a un par de demonios en el bar mientras que estos trataban de safarce en vano, pero no era el único que peleaba en el salón, Cherri correteaba a tres demonios mientras les lansaba bombas haciendo que estos escaparan más rapido de esta, lo cual les era imposible con ella pisandoles los talones. _"Pero qué..."_ pensó Charlie al ver toda esta escena sin palabras, poco a poco los demás demonios que se encontraban en los otros pisos comenzaron a bajar alarmados por el ruido que generaban las bombas que Cherri lansaba, de paso que tambíen destruía algunas partes del Hotel, todo se estaba descontrolando.

Angel, al contrario de Charlie, miraba facinado la escena, _"Ya era hora que empezára la diversión ..."_ pensó este, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como tres demonios se habían metido a la pelea de Husk agarrandolo por la espalda y así dejando libres a los otros dos que el felino golpeaba quienes al recuperarce, al instante, comenzáron a golpear a Husk sin piedad y este no podía defenderce. En un parpadeo, Angel ya se encontraba detras de estos matones y los agarró desprevenidos con sus seis brazos y los arrojó hacia todas partes, a este no le importaba donde ivan a caer ni nada de eso, solo quería ayudar al felino. Cherri, al ver que Angel se había unido a la "guerrilla" comenzó a emocionarse más de lo que ya estaba y empezó a soltar más bombas de las montones que ya soltaba probocando grandes explociones que hizo que todos los demonios que se encontraban de expectadores se exitaran animandoce a pelear, en menos de cinco minutos el caos se había propagado por todo el salón y pronto llegaría a la segunda y tercera planta.

\- ¡PAREN! ¡YA BASTA, YA BASTA! - Nada, todos los demonios estaban ahora más que ocupados en sus peleas como para escuchar los gritos de Charlie. Un enorme demonio se acercó de la nada a Sanmy preparado para golpearla, pero justo Charlie se encontraba a su costado (imbécil) y no dudó en defender a su compañera.

Angel y Husk se habían unido a pelear contra un grupo de demonios lobo y Cherri no paraba de lansar bombas a donde iva, era divertido para ella lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Todo un bullicio, demonios tirando a otros por las ventanas, otros que peleaban en grupos y otros que simplemente se metían en las peleas para generar más caos, los gritos y carcajadas tambien inundaban (ahora) todo el Hotel, y como si fuera poco algunos payasos habían pedido al Dj que tocara musica de acción y lucha, y así lo hizo, esto estimuló más a las luchas, ahora si era una verdadera pelea, parecía cantina.

Cansada de este pleito generado de la nada, charlie comenzó a enfadarce relamente, sus cuernos comenzaron a crecer y sus ojos a tornarce rojos, estaba transformandose en la viva imagen de Lucifer.

 **\- ¡YA BASTA!** \- Gritó Charlie sorpresivamente lo más fuerte que podía, su transformación paró por la abrupta respuesta de los demonios quienes se habían quedado callados observando a la princesa confundidos. Para Charlie esto se sentía bien un poco, porfin algo de respeto hacia su persona. Entonces sintió un pequeño escalofrío subir por toda su espalda, alguien estaba detras de ella, y lo notó en los ojos de todos los demonios que tenía en frente, todos miraban encima de la cabeza de Charlie totalmente aterrorizados. Y como si fuera poco, una pesada aura rojiza oscura comenzó a invadir poco a poco el enorme salón y en cuestión de segundos, el Hotel.

Alastor se encontraba detrás de la princesa del Infierno, portando sus astas crecidas pero no del todo, sus ojos brillaban como dos atemorizantes faros escarlata y no dejaba de lansar interferencias de radio por toda la habitación, interferencias que erizarían la piel a cualquiera.

 ** _\- Me temo decirles, compañeros, que la Fiesta se acabó_** \- Soltó el Demonio Radio derrepente, haciendo que Charlie diera un salto hacia un costado apreciando ahora si el aspecto del presente.

 ** _\- Alguien quiere morir hoy ?... ¡¡DIJE LARGO!!_** \- No fue necesario un tercer llamado, una avalancha de demonios corrieron hacia todos los lados del Hotel, algunos hacia las puertas de salida (que por cierto ya no estaban por las explociones) y otros subían como locos las escaleras para llegar a sus habitaciones, un gran puñado también bajaba apresurado. En menos de dos minutos no se encontraba ni un alma ni en los pasillos, ni en el mismo salón, todos se habían esfumado y así la fiesta había acabado, justo a las 5:00 am.

No hubo presencia del demonio carmesí tambien, talvez este se había ido cuando todos se movían, en fin, solo se encontraban en el gran salón Charlie, Sanmy, Angel y Husk, todos en Shock por lo que en segundos habia ocurrido. Que gran fiesta, sin duda sería recordada por todos, en especial por su épico final.

\- Qué mierda fue eso... - dijo Husk rompiendo el silencio que se había generado.

\- No tengo idea... pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir... - respondió Charlie aún recuperandoce del Shock.

\- Uf... nieguenmelo, pero eso fue brutal...

Todos voltearon a ver a quien había dicho eso, Sanmy se encontraba aún viendo al vacío pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, si que era rara.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó derrepente Husk sacando de su burbuja a la invitada. Charlie se apresuró a explicar al felino junto con Angel el supuesto "origen" de la nueva integrante, tratando de sonar lo más convincentes posible, para su suerte el felino se la creyó. No volvió a preguntar nada más después de la detallada explicación, con excepción de una sola duda.

\- Alguien quiere tomar algo ? - Esto hizo que los demas se relajaran y soltaran algunas carcajadas, pues había sido una noche larga y muy probable la más rara que hayan tenido. Todos ayudaron a Charlie a limpiar y ordenar despues de todo lo sucedido, se preguntaban donde se había metido Nifty, pero al final decidieron ahorrarle el trabajo a la pequeña.

La noche caía en todo el infierno y los cuatro demonios se dirijieron a sus respectivas habitaciones donde planeaban dormir hasta que toda jodida pisca de cansancio aya desaparecido, pues si que estaban exhaustos aunque ninguno de ellos aya trabajado. Charlie guió a Sanmy a su nueva habitación donde la demonio humana se instaló agradecida, se recostó en la gran cama que tenía totalmente agotada, pues, para ella el viaje había sido muy largo y no pasaron ni dos minutos para que se quedara completamente dormida aún con la ropa puesta. Charlie al ver esto soltó una pequeña carcajada y con un chasquido cambió de atuendo a la joven corderito cubriendola con las sabanas con ternura, al final tomó la desición de que la pequeña humana se quedara, ahora, disfrasada de un demonio cordero lo cual eran muy raro encontrar uno en el infierno ya que ese aspecto solo poseían los pecadores que habían caído al infierno por cosas minusculas, casi sin sentido.

Se sentía feliz por lo que había logrado, la fiesta les había gustado a todos, excepto por el final, pero en sí fue todo un éxito. _"Que bien..." ,_ pensó Charlie que se encontraba ahora en el balcon de su habitación contemplando la sopresiva callada ciudad Pentagrama y el tenebroso cielo rojizo. Le alegraba saber que no todo le salía mal después de todo. A este paso, talvez en un par de semanas, lograría tener a su primer rehabilitado en el cielo, como ahora tenía a su primera huesped humana en el Hotel, aunque eso fué pura sorpresa. Sabía que tenerla consigo traería en el trascurso muchos problemas, esto preocupaba a Charlie, pero también sabía que lidiaría con ello. Si podía manejar a cientos de desenfrenados demonios metidos en un enorme Hotel, la humana sería pan comido.

\- Será facil, ya lo verás... - se animaba a si misma. _"Y será divertido",_ pensó mientras una calida sonrisa cubria su palido rostro.

**TODO ESTARÁ BIEN... VERDAD ?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer ♡


	11. Tres demonios, una loba y un Niño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el mundo de los vivos, en una pequeña Ciudad llamada "New City", un niño es testigo de como su mejor amiga es absorvida por un portar rojo. Dos hombres perseguían a estos dos, más a la chica que fué absorvida por el portal. 
> 
> Pero alguien los está persiguiendo a ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un Fanfic de Hazbin hotel y Helluva Boss, proyectos animados creados y dirigidos por Viviziepop. Algunos personajes son originales, es decir son mios.
> 
> Disfruta esta pequeña creación de mí para tí.

**Tierra -"CIUDAD NUEVA" - Mundo de los vivos.**

El portal se había cerrado justo al frente de él, llevandose consigo a su mejor amiga, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Era apenas un niño de 11 años aterrado por lo que estaba pasando y ahora se había quedado solo, Samantha se había ido sin ninguna explicación.

\- ¡NOOO! - Escuchó derrepente el pequeño, con ambas manos cubrió fuertemente su boca para no gritar, estaba temblando como nunca y lo único que lo cubría para no ser visto era unas cajas amontonadas. La lluvia caía a cantaros.

\- ¡MIERDA! ¡FUCH, LLAMA A TUS HOMBRES, DILES QUE SE LA LLEVARON!

\- ¡Sí, señor! - El hombre marcó apresuradamente el teléfono y se lo llevó al oido, a los segundos habló la contestadora - ... ¡Mierda! - volvió a marcar y nada, la contestadora de nuevo, con manos temblorosas por el frío y por el miedo de perder la vida en ese momento, le dijo a su jefe - ... No responden, señor.

\- ¡¡INTENTA DE NUEVO, CON UN DEMONIO!! - El hombre obedeció, marcó denuevo los dígitos con dificultad.

\- ¡¡ESA PERRA!! - Grito el jefe pateando con furia una columna de cajas que calleron por todo el callejón, afortunadamente no era el montón donde se encontraba escondido el niño.

\- H-hola?, ¡¿Por qué no respondías?! - dijo el otro hombre.

\- ¡Señor, estamos siendo atacados en este mismo momento! ¡Ya hemos perdido a siete de nuestros hombr---! - La señal se iba, el hombre golpeó el teléfono y se lo llevó de nuevo al oido un poco asustado por lo que estaba oyendo.

\- ¡Quienes! ¡Quienes son, Fill!

\- ¡N-no sabemos, SE MUEVEN MUY RÁPIDO! ¡Espere, me están diciendo que son tres... ¿Qué?! .... ¡SEÑOR, SON DEMON----

\- ¡Fill! ¡¿Fill, estás allí?! ¡FILL! - La señal se había cortado. El hombre le dirijió una mirada completamente aterrada a su jefe, sus ojos lo decían todo.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡DEBE ESTAR POR ALGUNA PARTE! ¡SOLO... HAY QUE ENCONTRARLA!

\- Es todo señor... moriremos...

\- ¡IVAMOS A MORIR DESPUÉS DE TODO, FUCH! - Gritó el jefe que andaba en circulos agarrandoce la cabeza sin saber que hacer. Dudoso y tembloroso, el niño se asomó por el borde del muro de cajas, pudo ver a ambos hombres, totalmente empapados por la lluvia, estaban desesperados y eso se notaba, pero lo único que quería hacer el pequeño era salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Con cautela se arrastró por el suelo mojado y rasposo hasta llegar a un contenedor de basura, solo le faltaba dar la vuelta y salor huyendo calle abajo. Sabía que Samantha ya no iva a volver, sea lo que sea eso que se la había tragado no creía que volviera aparecer, tenía que salvarce él mismo. Respiró hondo para darce ánimos, _"A las tres, Daniel",_ se dijo a sí mismo, _"Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!"._

Unos fuertes disparos detubo el plan del pequeño quien asustado volvió a sentarce cubriendose la cabeza. _"Y-ya me e-encontraron ..."._

Unas sombras rojas aparecieron moviendoce en zig-zag a la velocidad de un rayo, estaban rodeando a los dos hombres que se habían juntado por los disparos, aterrados, pues no querían morir, pero eso no lo evitarían esta noche.

\- ¡¿Q-quiénes s-son?! ... ¡MUESTRENCE! - gritaron ambos hombres levantando sus armas hacia una dudosa dirección.

\- ¡Vaya, Vaya!, Parece que esta noche se moriran algunas ratas... bueno... ¡Aparte de las que ya se murieron!

\- Señor, no devería bromear con el "blanco", ¡Esto es serio!

\- ¡HORA DE MATAR! - Gritó emocionada uno de los recien llegados misteriosos reluciendo una aterradora sonrisa asesina que resplandecía por la noche. Saltó desde el tejado de donde se encontraba aterrizando directo al hombre que era el "jefe" aciendolo caer al duro y compacto suelo. Sin asco ni piedad comenzó a apuñalarlo indefinidas veces hasta que este dejo de retorserce, había muerto. Su compañero había visto esa escena con total perturbación cayendo de rodillas al suelo arrastrandoce para alejarce del cadáver y de la asesina cubriendose con una mano la boca.

\- ¡Oh, porfavor! ¡Ustedes hacen peores cosas que esto, desgraciado!

\- Q-quienes s-s-son ...

 ** _\- ~ Tu peor pesadilla ~_** \- dramatizó el simpático sujeto, poco a poco este fué saliedo de las sombras donde se había ocultado junto con su compañero que por lo que decía era su empleado. El hombre puso cara de horror al ver lo que "eran" estos dos.

\- Señor, ¡Vuelvo a decirle que no bromee con esta misión!

\- ¡Oh, Vamos Moxxie! Acaso no vas a negar que te causa risa su rostro, parece que se va hacer en los pantalones...

\- ¡Bien! Uno menos... ¿Cuantos faltan, señor? - se escuchó decir a la sujeto mujer quien se limpiaba sus manos con un sucio pañuelo sangriento, se dirijía hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

\- Solo este ... - Afirmó Blitzo, el Jefe de la "pandilla", mirando con gracia al asustado y tembloroso humano, a los segundos este empezó a suplicar por su vida arrastrandose hacia donde se encontraban estos tres diablillos, o demonios.

\- Perdone señor... pero tenemos ordenes estrictas de no dejar a nadie con vida. - dijo la mujer con un gesto de pena (fingido) al humano, limpiaba su cuchillo con su pañuelo.

\- ¡Exacto, Millie! Ordenes son ordenes, amigo. ¿Últimas palabras ...? - dijo el Jefe sacando su propia pistola y apuntandola directo a la cabeza del hombre. El humano comenzó a exclamar sus últimas oraciones, o mejor dicho las estaba recitando.

\- S-si saben lo que significa esto, v-verdad? ¡ELLOS JAMÁS SE DETENDRÁN! ¡Ya saben que hemos fallado y que ella exíste y es real... la buscarán... Y LA VAN A ENCONTRAR ME OYERON! **¡MORIRÁN TODOS USTED---!** \- Como si el arma se le hubiera resbalado, Blitzo disparó, acabando de una vez por todas con el "lamentable" hombre.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ya me estaba aburriendo!

\- Entonces debió ahorrarce la molestia de preguntarle por sus "últimas palabras", Señor.

\- Solo quería ser amable, ADEMÁS, ese sujeto estaba lanzando mierda sin sentido - dijo Blitzo crusandoce de brazos.

Moxxie fulminó con la mirada a su jefe, pero a los segundos los tres se hecharon a reir, no había nada de que enfadarce enrealidad. Habían llegado a tiempo, era lo que importaba, lo habían logrado.

\- ¡Lo logramos! - dijo Millie lansandoce de felicidad a Moxxie quien la recibió entre sus brazos, también algo feliz.

\- ¡No canten victoria aún, niños! Esto no ha acabado... Alguien nos está observando - sentenció Blitzo. Al escuchar eso todos los nervios del mundo cayeron al pequeño niño que aún permanecía oculto tras el contenedor. Su corazón comenzó a latir en mil por segundo. Sin querer los nervios lo traicionaron al patear una pequeña lata por el callejón. Un disparo cayó a centimetros de su pie, trató de moverlo pero ya era demaciado tarde, ya lo habían visto.

\- Sabemos que estas allí, te daré cinco segundos para que salgas... Uno... Dos...

\- ¡No me mate!

\- ¡Alto señor! - Gritó Millie haciendo que Blitzo disparara por el susto, pero milagrosamente no le cayó al pequeño quien había salido de su escondite ocultando su rostro aterrado. Millie se acercó poco a poco al niño sin amenazarlo, es más, trataba de calmarlo. Daniel (el niño) al sentir que ya nada iva a atacarlo, por que no escuchaba disparos, retiró sus pequeños brazos y entonces observó frente a él unos enormes y brillantes ojos que lo miraban con ternura.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien...? - Millie ofreció una mano al pequeño que se encontraba aún agachado y un poco nervioso, con algo de confunción el pequeño aceptó el gesto.

\- ¡Millie, cielo, qué tienes allí! - dijo Moxie algo preocupado por la reacción de su esposa por evitar que Blitzo disparára.

\- Es un niño... y está asustado - Respondió la diablilla ayudando al pequeño a ponerce de pie, Daniel se fijó más en la apariencia de la mujer y de los otros sujetos y dejó escapar un pequeño grito, pero el miedo desapareció al volver a ver los ojos de la Mujer que lo acogía entre sus brazos como una madre, estos expresaban pura ternura, era como si le dijecen _"Ya estas asalbo, no hay nada que temer"_.

\- Millie, siento desilucionarte ... pero él vió TODO, no podemos dejar que viva - Sentenció Blitzo soprendiendo a la presente. Volvió a cargar su arma y sin permiso de nadie apuntó al pequeño con esta.

\- ¡Pero señor, ES SOLO UN NIÑO! - exclamó Millie poniendoce alfrente del pequeño, cubriendolo. Blitzo se agarró la cabeza algo exhausto.

\- Millie, ¡ORDENES SON ORDENES!

\- ¡Moxxie! - Acudió a su esposo quien parecía sorpenderle aún la escena. El demonio se hacercó a su esposa y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

\- Amm... Ya hemos pasado por esto cielo, y terminamos por matarlo.

\- ¡Él era el blanco!

\- ¡Qué tal si tiene familia!

\- No, no la tengo... soy huerfano.

\- ..... - Eso fué algo inesperado para los dos demonios, menos para Millie quien al contrario parecía aliviada y algo emocionada. Giró a ver de nuevo a los dos demonios como diciendoles _"Ya ven, no hay problema"_. Moxxie giró a ver a su jefe con un gesto extraño, pues esto era algo que su esposa no acostumbraba hacer, no alfrente de él.

\- Saben... ustedes me enferman, si querían adoptar a un niño _"humano"_ como hijo me lo hubieran dicho desde el principio... - dijo Blitzo bajando el arma y descargandola algo desganado.

\- En fin... será su problema, tengo que llamar a Loona y felicitarla por el increíble calculo del portal, ¡Lo habrió a tiempo! - dijo Blitzo con brillitos en los ojos. Al parecer la loba había acertado en el cálculo de habrir el portal justo debajo de la chica Samantha, "el blanco N° 1".

Moxxie miró a Millie algo preocupado por la desición de esta. **"Encerio Millie, ¿un niño?",** susurró el diablillo, **"Tranquilo, sé lo que hago"** , le respondió la diablilla dirigiendole una calida sonrisa.

\- ... Tenlo listo en dos minutos Looni, ¡Te quieroo...! - El teléfono se cortó antes de que el diablillo terminara de decir todas las "o" que quería, un clásico para Blitzo. Se dirijió hacia la pareja avisandoldes que se prepararan para el regreso, ivan a volver a casa, al Infierno. Pero ya no solo los tres. Millie se agachó hasta la altura del pequeño niño para que este pueda oirla fuerte y claro.

\- Mira... sé que talvez esto te paresca apresurado, avísame si así lo es...

\- ¡No, para nada! Solo quiero irme de este lugar... mi amiga y yo ibamos a escapar pero-

\- Tranquilo, ella estará bien - aclaró Millie posando una mano sobre el hombro del niño, _"Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan",_ pensó la demonio - ... Pronto la volverás a ver, pero por el momento... ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- No te preocupes, **No dejaremos que nada te pase**. - Millie buscó la mano de Moxie pero fué este quien la encontró primero entrelasando sus dedos con los de ella. Ambos estarían juntos en esto, pase lo que pase.

Un gran portal se habrió debajo de ellos a unos pasos de distancia. Blitzo fué el primero en saltar. Millie y Moxxie se agarraban de las manos con algo de preocupación, lo que vendría acontinuación no sería algo fácil de manejar para ambos, en si, para todos. Millie cojió de la mano al pequeño y le dirijió una pequeña sonrisa antes de saltar, los tres juntos, al portal que a los segundos se cerró por completo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! *u*


	12. Los sentimientos no se guardan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanmy se adecuó a el Hotel en solo cuatro días, aunque no por completo. La fiesta retrasó algunas cosas pero todo vuelve a la normalidad.
> 
> Charlie quiere tener un momento a solas con Alastor y hablar sobre lo que pasó esa noche. Vaggie renuncia a lo que siente, pero no lo retira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un Fanfic de Hazbin y Helluva Boss, proyectos animados creados y dirigidos por Vivziepop. Algunos son originales, es decir que sí me pertenecen.
> 
> Disfruta esta pequeña creación de mí para tí.

Completamente deshecho, así amaneció toda la fachada del Hotel al día siguiente de la _"Gran Fiesta"_. Y que decir de los que habían tomado hasta desfallecer, y de los que habían pasado la noche en los pacillos por dormirse en el trayecto de regreso a sus habitaciónes. En sí, todo y todos habían amanecido como una total MIERDA. (consecuencias de una peda)

Pero para Charlie fué un día perdido. Por el "estado" en que se encontraban casi todos los presentes tubo que suspender TODAS las labores del Hotel, no habría reuniones de grupos de apoyo, ni charlas motivadoras, ni clases de arte y manualidades y ni juegos al aire libre. La reconstrucción de algunas areas del Hotel que habían desaparecido era otro asunto más que Charlie tenía que manejar, al final se decidió en suspender todo por tres días, lo cual la hizo caer en una completa depresión emocional, tres días perdidos por completo.

Aunque Charlie pudo averse ahorrado la recontrucción si tan solo Alastor hubiera accedido a ayudarla denuevo, pero por alguna razón el demonio no quería ver a la princesa o curiosamente justo se le presentaba algo cuando ella trataba de hablarle. Seamos sinceros, había comensado a ignorarla, o algo así, pues las veces en que Charlie lograba acorralarlo, este ya no la veía a los ojos cuando hablaban (lo cual antes siempre hacía) y ahora siempre trataba de terminar con la conversación lo más pronto posible lansando respuestas muy cortas y directas. 

Así pasaron los 3 días más terribles de su vida. En el cuarto día ya casi todo se había mejorado, el Hotel estaba ya casi como nuevo y la resaca de los clientes ya casi desaparecía, todo como antes, a escepción de una persona, Sanmy, la nueva huesped humana. La "demonio enmascarada" había logrado (en tan solo tres días) que casi todos los huespedes del Hotel la conocieran. Su increíble forma de ser y vivo estado de ánimo habían hecho pensar a todos que la princesa se había clonado pero en una versión más rara que de costumbre. Charlie creía que el imperactivo estado de ánimo de Sanmy se debía a que pasaba casi todo el día con Angel y Cherri, (sip, Cherri los visitaba algunas veces), pero la verdad era que esa era su forma de ser, jamás había estado en un lugar donde podía hacer travesuras sin restricciones de otros y donde la gente estaba completamente loca, como ella. Era como un paraíso, un lugar que olía y se sentía a libertad.

* * *

Ya había llegado el quinto día y estaba amaneciendo. Hora de desayunar. Y como todo había vuelto a como era antes, sonaron las campanas de todas las habitaciones del Hotel, los huespedes estaban hambrientos.

\- Y... ¡Hola querido sufrimiento! - dijo irónicamente Angel mientras espera por su orden de comida para llevarcela a un demonio insistente. Pero no era el único demonio que estaba completamente atareado, Charlie correteaba por todos los pacillos del Hotel atendiendo las múltiples quejas de los clientes. Niffty estaba cocinando y como ella gosaba de la adrenalina a full no se quejaba, Baxter la ayudaba con algunas cosas que la pequeña demonio olvidaba hacer. En sí, todos los ellos se encontraban completamente ocupados.

Así pasaron dos horas completas. Los cinco demonios (Alastor no hizo presencia), como siempre, terminaron exhaustos. Sanmy aún no se acostumbraba ver a sus nuevos amigos así, se sentía mal por no poder ayudarlos pues Charlie se lo había prohibido _, "No te entrometas con nadie ni nada en el Hotel"_ fué exactamente lo que la princesa le había dicho y como estába en lo acordado, tenía que obedecerla en todo o almenos tratar. Por eso Angel se había vuelto la única persona con quien podía hablar más, él era el único (aparte de Charlie) quien sabía su secreto, su verdadera identidad.

Algo preocupada, la demonio ovis sirvió el desayuno para los "acabados" demonios, uno a uno logró recuperarce y luego sentarce en la pequeña pero cómoda mesa donde les esperaba una humeante taza de café con un platillo lleno de tostadas de mantequilla y unos cuantos aperitivos más, todo preparado por la queridícima humana disfrasada.

- _Eshto etá ... delishiosho..._ \- dijo Angel masticando con la boca llena las tostadas, estaba muy hambriento. Vaggie lo acompaño al instante seguida por Niffty y Baxter, quienes se habían vuelto muy unidos desde ese día. (Después de la fiesta, Niffty volvió a la mañana del día siguiente junto con Baxter, allí ella lo presentó a todos como un nuevo huésped y Charlie encantada lo aceptó). Charlie buscó con la mirada a cierto demonio que parecía no estar.

\- ¿Y Alastor? - dijo la princesa.

\- Es cierto, no he visto a esa desgraciado toda la mañana... - comentó Vaggie.

 _\- Ejta co' mi_ \- (traga la comida) - Está con Husky, lo llamó para no se que... pero me dijo iva a estar con Alastor, supongo que en la habitación de reuniones.

\- ¿Charlie, A dónde vas? - Vaggie se percató como la princesa ya se estaba dirijiendo a urtadillas a la puerta de salida. Esta se detubo sonbresaltandose por el llamado, dió la vuelta algo nerviosa y con un poco de culpabilidad en su rostro. Los cinco demonios la miraban algo confundidos, con escepción de Angel.

\- Eh... este... yo... - tartamudeó la princesa.

Hace ya un par de días que Charlie había agarrado la "mala costumbre" de espiar al Demonio Radio a escondidas, nadie sabía el por qué pero Angel creía tener la respuesta. Afortunadamente, Alastor jamás la había descubierto.

\- I-iba a... ¡Llevarles unas tostadas a Alastor y Husk! - dijo la rubia agarrando el plato de las tostadas como escuza. Vaggie fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, estaba muy en claro que no le creía pero también no tenía sentido empesar una discusión, tal vez más tarde ella se lo preguntaría en privado.

\- D-Digo... tal vez tengan hambre...

\- ¡De acuerdo, no es necesario la explicación!... puedes ir.

\- ¡Gracias, Vaggie! - exclamó la princesa algo sorprendida pero feliz para después salir de la habitación toda campestre. La demonio polilla dio media vuelta y siguió jugando con su comida.

\- Oye plana, no quiero sonar entrometido ni nada de eso ... pero no crees que deberías hablar con ella? ... osea, se está pasando de la raya con esto de los acosos, no crees?

\- Cabrón es la princesa ... puede hacer lo que quiere... - La albina bajó la mirada algo apenada y ese gesto lo observó muy bien Angel, simplemente no se lo podía creer.

\- Wow... enserio la estas dejando ir.

\- ¡¿Y qué mierda esperas que haga?!

\- No estoy diciendo que la abandones, simplemente que no dejes de cuidarla si es necesario y ese narcisista de Alastor no es del todo... digo... ¡Es tu amiga o no, perra!

\- Saben que estamos aquí, ¿verdad? - dijeron al unisono Sanmy, Niffty y Baxter quienes se habían quedado callados por todo ese tiempo.

\- ¡Claro, CLARO QUE LO ES! ... pero... no se supone que debería aprender a cuidarce sola?... _¡CREES QUE ES FACIL PARA MÍ VERLA ACTUAR DE ESA MANERA CUANDO YO LA..._ \- Un silencio invadio la habitación, Vaggie había parado de gritar y ahora miraba cabizbaja el suelo. No tenía que decir ni una palabra más para que Angel entendiera lo que estaba pasando, lo que le estaba pasando a la albina. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la araña se levantó de su asiento para envolver entre sus brazos a la ahora fragil demonio polilla, Vaggie giró correspondiendo el gesto y enterrando su rostro en el esponjoso y suave pecho de la araña mientras que este acarisiaba su cabeza.

\- Nena... no debes guardarte este tipo de cosas, si no vas a poder soportarlas es mejor que no lo hagas. Mírame a mí por ejemplo, imagínate que me hubiera pasado si hubiera escondido mis verdaderos gustos y encantos...

\- Hubieras sido un puto amargado... - respondió con dificultad la polilla.

\- Jajaja... ¿Ves?, es decir, ¡Mírame! ¡Soy todo un encanto! - dijo Angel señalandoce orgulloso a sí mismo, esto hizo que Vaggie se riera aún estando con la cara enterrada en la peluza del demonio, esto la calmó y poco a poco soltó al aracnido. Niffty corrió al instante a abrazar también a la demonio quien sonriendole le devolvió el gesto mientras se secaba las pocas lagrimas que había dejado caer.

Al rato todos volvieron a hablar como de costumbre hasta que Niffty preguntó como había estado la fiesta en su ausencia, pues ella no estaba enterada de las muchas cosas que habían ocurrido. Angel no esperó más y le narró todos lo hechos de esta. Todos se taparon los oidos algo irritados cuando Angel contó sobre sus travesuras con Husk, (este ya lo había contado miles de veces a los demás), pero Niffty escuchaba facinada al arácnido mientras este narraba dramáticamente los hechos. Al terminar todos se partieron a reír.

Sanmy cada vez amaba más a este grupo de locos, eran para ella los seres más encantadores que había conocido.

* * *

Con cautela, Charlie se escabullía por los cuartos del Hotel, la oficina de reuniones se encontraba escondida pero la princesa conocía muy bien la ruta. Entró como a tres habitaciones habriendo un montón de puertas para al fin encontrar el lugar. Aunque la puerta a la oficina se encontraba cerrada ella podía oir voces al otro lado de la pared, silenciosamente se acercó a la puerta.

 **\- ¡¿Así que yo hago el trabajo pesado mientras tú solo juegas a ser el chico bueno?!**

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Charlie susurrando. Ese era Husk, sin duda era él. Por alguna extraña razón, la rubia no podía oir muy bien al otro demonio, Alastor. Talvez por que este no gritaba como lo hacía el gato.

 **\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Si tan solo verlo me da nauseas! ¡Claro, como no es tú boca!** \- Charlie escuchaba que Husk cada vez gritaba más fuerte, o talvez ... "¡Oh, mierda!". La puerta de la habitación se habrió al instante revelando a un enfadado felino - **¡... JA-JA-JA, ya veremos quien ríe último hijo de pu---!**

\- .....

**\- .....**

\- ¡H-Hola, Husk! - exclamó lo más dicimulado a "sorprendida" que podía sonar, aunque ya era tarde, ella se había quedado parada en la puerta.

\- Oye, Alastor ... tu _noviecita_ está aquí - dijo el gato con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué noviecita? - Alastor asomó su cabeza por el borde de la puerta, fué cuando vió a Charlie. Husk se hizo a un lado para que la princesa pudiera entrar pero esta ni se movía.

\- Adelante, él no muerde... solo cuando está hambriento.

 **\- 《¥₩¥¥₩》-** Una interferencia de radio invadió la habitación pero poco a poco esta desapareció. Husk dió un pequeño empujoncito a la princesa para que ella pasara por completo a la oficina. Apenas Charlie ya estaba dentro, el felino salió.

\- Adios imbéciles...

\- ¡Acabo de recordar que tengo algo pendiente contigo, Hu---! - Antes de que el demonio carmesí llegara a la puerta esta se cerró sorpresivamente dejando soprendido tanto al demonio de adentro como el que se había quedado afuera de la habitación.

\- Oye, yo no lo hice si eso te preguntas ... ya hablamos. - y con eso el demonio felino se despidió tras la puerta.

Charlie giró bruscamente sobre sus pies y fulminó con la mirada al demonio que se había quedado congelado con una sonrisa algo torcida. Porfin había encontrado el momento perfecto para poder charlar con el Demonio Radio y no iba a desperdiciarlo, por eso cerró la puerta impidiendo la pasada a la salida.

\- Alastor, **tenemos que hablar...**

\- .....

* * *

Sanmy paseaba por los pacillos del Hotel, la buena charla en la cocina había despertado sus ganas de dar un recorrido por el lugar, aunque ya lo había hecho antes. Entre todas las puertas que observó encontró una muy curiosa, una puerta plateada un poco vieja. _"Qué hago... abro o no abro"_ pensó.

Todo estaba oscuro, un fuerte olor a moho inundaba el aire con una buana cantidad de polvo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Sanmy. Comenzó a buscar el interruptor de luz palpando la pared y afortunadamente lo encontró. No hizo mucha diferencia encender las luces, los focos estaban muy gastados, pero almenos pudo ver las cosas que la rodeaban. Unos enormes estantes ocupaban casi toda la habitación, de no ser por algunos muebles muy viejos y un montón de cajas celladas.

\- Es... un almacén? - dijo la demonio quien poco a poco comenzó a urgar entre las cosas que habían allí. Con su propia uña cortó las cintas que envolvían una caja, grande fué su sorpresa al ver su contenido. Bolas de todos los tamaños y colores brillaban en el interior de la caja, encontró guirnaldas en otra, y en otra un poco más grande encontró ramas de un gran arbol, parecía ser un pino. Habrió otra por curiosidad, una muy pesada, y se encontró con muchos discos, casets y DVD's. Con eso podría armar una noche de películas, pero cuando habrió una pequeña caja que se encontraba dentro de la que ya había abierto no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de emoción.

\- ¡OH POR DIÓS, UN MICRO! ¡KARAOKE!

 **\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!** \- La demonio se sobresaltó haciendo caer un caset al suelo. Al girar algo asustada se encontró con una lobo, una simpática demonio lobo que la fulminaba con la mirada desde la entrada, no era muy alta que digamos pero lucía muy enojada y muy ruda - **... ¡Responde! ¡¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?!**

\- L-Lamento la intrusión, p-pero... ¿Dijíste cuarto? - respondió algo confundida.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Pero si esto es un almacén, porfavor, permíteme llavarte a una digna habitación.

\- ¡No quiero, Estoy bien aquí! **¡AHORA, LARGO!**

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Al menos alguien sabe que estas aquí?

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo! - ladró la furiosa demonio lobo - ¡Llevo aquí por mucho tiempo y no permitiré que una cara bonita venga a quitarmelo! ¡¿Además, Quién eres tú?!

\- ¡Tranquilísate! No vengo a quitarte nada. Soy Saman... - Recordó que tenía que ocultar su verdadero nombre - ... Sanmy, soy Sanmy, la ... encargada de limpiesa - mintió la demonio.

\- ¿Encargada de limpiesa? - respondió la lobo ya algo más tranquila.

\- ¡Sí!, Y me dijeron que limpiára este lugar, ordenes de la Dueña y Directora de este Hotel.

\- Creí que este lugar estaba abandonado...

\- Talvez lo creíste por que sí lo estubo por un tiempo, pero ahora es el hogar de muchos demonios. Sabes, te encuentras en el Hazbin Hotel.

\- ¿Hotel qué?

\- No importa. Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó lo más amable posible la demonio corderito.

\- .... Soy Crymini - respondió la lobo algo desganada quien ya se había calmado del todo.

\- Crymini, Bienvenida - dijo Sanmy ofreciendole gentilmente una mano lo cual la lobo apretó fuertemente haciendo que se aguantara por gritar - Ahora ... ¿Podrías ayudarme con estas cajas? ...

**Tengo planeado hacer un noche inolvidable.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te aya gustado, muchas gracias por leer *u*


	13. ¿Qué es esto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk se toma un tiempo para pensar en lo que está haciendo mientras camina solotario en los pacillos abandonados del hote, hasta que se topa con Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un Fanfic de Hazbin Hotel y Helluva Boss, proyectos animados creados y dirigidos por Vivziepop. Algunos personajes sí me pertenecen.
> 
> Disfruta esta creación de mí para tí.

**Minutos después de que Husk haya abandonado la oficina de reuniones y minutos después del desayuno en la cocina.**

**En los pacillos abandonados del Hazbin Hotel - 11:00 am**

Unos enormes ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad. El demonio de aquellos ojos caminaba desganadamente pero con un gesto de amargura en su rostro , siempre terminaba con ese humor después de una charla que implicaba "seriedad", en especial si era con el Demonio Radio.

Se sacó el sombrero y pasó una mano por su cuello dejando escapar un pesado suspiro.

***Narra Husker**

_"Mierda... esto va a matarme"._ Para empesar nunca debí hacer ningún trato con Alastor, esto es lo que me gano. Cuando llegué al infierno lo primero que hice fué buscarlo, sabía que él había sido el que me había matado cuando estaba vivo, sólo quería vengarme, pero él ya tenía experiencia en esto de "estar muerto", ni siquiera pude tocarlo, es más, casi muero por segunda vez si eso es posible. Creo que verme sufrir fué muy entretenido para él así que me ofreció una "segunda oportunidad" en el infierno, solo tuve que estrechar su mano para empesar con esta tortura, ser su maldito perro.

Pero esto de seducir a alguien para que no hayan sospechas en su estúpido juego no me lo esperaba, aunque el punto de esto es que él consiga lo que quiere, o almenos la mitad.

\- Mejor hubiera escogido a la princesa ... - Sí, hubiera sido mejor. Era o bien la princesa, su amiga renegona o el maldito afeminado de Angel ... pero lo elegí a él. Creí que sería lo más fácil. Pero nunca pensé que demorarían tanto para dar respuestas, esos desgraciados.

\- Agh, ahora no queda de otra que continuar, ¡A seguir metiendo mi lengua en su boca! ... aunque... admito que ese desgraciado es muy bueno besando... - _"¡¿Qué mierda?!"_ (pensó) - ... solo... espero que esto no se alargue... Angel cada véz se hace más "pegajoso" conmigo...

\- ¡¿Qué acaso estos pasadizos no tienen un puto fin?! - (empieza a acelerar más el paso). Si sigo caminando solo puede que empiese a pensar cosas estúpidas. _"Esto es solo un puto trabajo más, sin resentimientos",_ Dust lo entenderá, uno no puede escapar de sus obligaciones, tiene que aceptarlas.

\- Sólo unas semanas más... - Hasta que ellos den la orden, hasta que Alastor y los demás estén listos - ... SOLO UNAS DOS PUTAS SEMANAS M---

***Narrador**

Husk justo había dado la vuelta cuando se encontró con Angel quien también estaba en ese oscuro pasadizo, sabía que era él por sus ojos y manchas rosas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Al instante se ocultó tras la pared pero observando un poco a la araña.

El arácnido fumaba un cigarrillo que expulsaba un espezo humo rosa que, al contrario del humo natural que se perdía en el aire, este lo envolvía completamente como si estubiera enjaulandolo en una burbuja de humo. Angel fumaba con los ojos muy abiertos pero con la mirada algo perdida en la nada, derrepente su celular sonó haciendolo salir de su "trance".

\- Hola?... Ah, hola Val - contestó el arácnido con un tono que era desconocido en él. La araña dió otra aspirada al pequeño cigarrillo mientras escuchaba el teléfono algo atento. Husk se quedó observandolo, _"Creí que ya no hablaba con ese tipo",_ pensó el gato. Al parecer Angel también le mentía al felino como este lo hacía con él, pero a diferencia de este, la araña no jugaba con sus sentimientos.

\- Qué?... ahora?, p-pero sabes que los Lunes no puedo - dijo Angel algo preocupado - ... si accedí a volver a trabajar para tí iba ha ser bajo mis condic ... - Angel se apartó de inmediato del teléfono, hasta Husk pudo escuchar los gritos que el demonio Valentino soltaba tras el movil.

 ** _\- "... si no estas aquí en diez minutos voy a duplicar el número de demonios que te cojerán!!"_** \- se escuchó tras el teléfono. Algo asustado, Angel volvió a llevarce el movil al oido.

\- Salgo en tres... - ***colgaron***. Suspiró profundamente recostandoce en la pared con la cabeza hecha hacia atrás. Husk se quedó callado observandolo, ¿Qué mierda había sido eso?.

\- _**~This is the Mantra, this is my life ... ~**_ \- tarareó la araña y para la sorpesa del gato este poco a poco comenzó a sonreir dejando escapar una rara ricita, hasta que su cabeza giró bruscamente hacia donde se escondía el gato quien no pudo evitar soltar un bufido erizandoce.

\- ¡JAJAJA...! - Angel se partió a reir, eso había sido algo nuevo para él viniendo del felino.

\- ¡Jódete! - gritó Husk fulminando con la mirada al arácnido quien no paraba de reirce, entonces salió de su escondite hechando chispas. 

\- Ayy... - dijo Angel secandoce las lágrimas que había soltado por estar burlandose (:v)- Sí que eres gracioso nene.

\- ¡Cállate!

_\- Cállame~_

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! - Husk se acercó a Angel a paso firme aún enojado, y se detúbo frente al arácnido. Ambos demonios se ojeaban mutuamente, era como una pelea de miradas, pero la diferencia era que uno de ellos poseía una muy sensual.

\- No vas a besarme bebé?

\- No - dijo Husk

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ... - se quejó la araña, y entonces se le ocurrió algo. "Jejeje...", pensó juguetonamente antes de deslizar una mano sobre el torso de su compañero hasta llegar a su cuello - _... Sé que lo deseas~_

Husk sentía como este poco a poco lo jalaba hacia adelante, acercándolo hacia él. Su instinto comenzó a lansarle un montón de advertencias pues él sabía lo que vendría acontinuación, pero por alguna razón decidió ignorarlas _. "¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?"_ pensó. Instintívamente sus manos habían atrapado en un rápido movimiento los dos brazos del arácnido levantandolos sobre su cabeza y sujetandolos con fuerza contra la pared.

\- No vuelvas a burlarte nunca más de mí, me oíste?

_\- Repítemelo aquí cerca~_

\- ¡¿Acaso quiéres que te lo deletrée?! - En un rápido movimiento, Angel lo jaló hacia él con sus otros brazos y lo envolvió con su lengua en un cálido beso que dejó al felino en un completo shock. Hace un par de días atrás Husk lo habría correspondido al instante por estar obligado a hacerlo, pero ahora era diferente, dudaba en hacerlo.

Entonces sintió como Angel disminuía la intensidad, se iva a apartar, de seguro se había resentido. _"No, no te vallas"_ fué lo primero que crusó la mente del gato sorprendiendolo aún más. Y obedeció su propia petición. Con la otra mano libre el gato agarró el mentón de la araña impidiendo que este se separara de sus labios correspondiendo por fin al beso. Angel se soprendió por la repentina acción del felino.

Husk habrió más su boca para aumentar la intensidad del beso, quería más de la excitante sensación que el arcnido le brindaba. A los segundos ambos se deboraban mutuamente. Angel, a pesar tener dos brazos cautivos, pudo encontrar los botones de su saco y con dificultad (sin apartarce de Husk) comenzó a desabotonar uno por uno, cuando lo logró tiró el abrigo al suelo y en un rápido movimiento lanzó a Husk también, quien tampoco se atrevía a separar sus labios de los del arácnido, es más, comenzó a ayudarlo a quitarle la mini falda negra que el demonio traía puesta. _"¡¿Qué haces?!",_ escuchó el gato en su cabeza, _"¡¿Qué mierdas haces?!"._

\- Cállate - gruñó Husk. Angel lo escuchó pero hizo caso omiso, estaba muy excitado para darle importancia, ahora solo tenía cabeza para buscar con su mano el miembro del gato.

 _"¡¡YA PARA DE UNA VEZ!!",_ volvió a escuchar Husk, pero este continuó ignorandolo soltando un fuerte gruñido. Pero penosamente, en ese momento el teléfono de Angel sonó.

\- Mierda - dijo este acabando con la escena de placer. Angel se levantó del regazo de Husk alarmado y comenzó a recojer todas sus cosas poniendoce el saco y la mini falda de vuelta.

\- Me tengo que ir, lo siento - Dijo Angel algo alarmado, estaba a punto de irce y perderce por el pacillo cuando una mano lo atrapó del brazo, Husk lo veía con un gesto de _"No te vallas"_ en sus ojos desde el suelo. La araña no sabía que hacer, el rostro del felino parecía suplicarle que no se fuera, pero si no lo hacía iva a acabar recibiendo algo peor. Estaba mudo, aún con un brazo sujetado no sabía que decir.

\- Husk ... si me escuchaste por teléfono sabes que no puedo evitarlo.

\- Porqué no?

\- ¡Por que no!, vamos...¡¿Ahora me vas a decir que quieres algo de mí?!

\- A qué te refieres?

\- No te hagas el tonto... - Algo en Husk le decía que esto iva a pasar. _"Ya lo sabe",_ pensó. Pero sopresivamente Angel comensó a inclinarce hasta estar a su altura, y posó delicadamente una mano sobre la mejilla de este mirandolo con cierta tristeza.

\- Sé que estas en celo...

**\- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!**

\- Y que necesitas botar toda esa cosa reprimida en tu interior, sabes a lo que me refiero.

**\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ?!**

\- Y me siento mal por no poder complaserte en este momento...

**\- ¡¡IMBÉCIL, SOY MACHO!!**

\- Pero mami tiene que trabajar para poder ganar dinero asi que...

\- ¡¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN!!

\- Tu mamada tendrá que esperar hasta que yo vuelva amorcito...

\- ¡¡BASTA!! - Husk tapó la boca del aracnido que había comensado a reirce entre dientes burlonamente. El felino se encontraba ruborizado por las obsenidades que Angel le había dicho. Desde ahora, si iva a continuar estando al lado del arácnido, debía cuidar mejor lo que decía para no terminar así, avergonzado. Después de unos segundos, cuando estubo seguro que la araña ya no iva a continuar con su discurso, soltó el agarre. Angel sonreía aún pero no dijo nada.

\- De acuerdo, tú ganas...

\- Gracias bebé - dijo Angel quien ya se había puesto de pie para irce lo más rápido posible, pero denuevo sintió como el gato le agarraba el brazo - ¡Ahora qué!

\- Te ... _\- "Mierda..."_ , pensó el felino - ... Te acompaño a ... eso, si no puedo detenerte almenos dejame...

\- De acuerdo, ¡¡Pero vamonos yá!! - dijo Angel quien en un jalón levantó al felino del suelo. Ambos empezaron a correr por el pacillo oscuro dirijiendoce a la salida. Angel tenía agarrado del brazo al gato, él iva al frente dirijiendo. Husk no pudo evitar ver al demonio araña desde atrás. A pesar de no gustarle el hecho de que lo habían obligado a estar con Angel, sentía que almenos en este preciso momento ese estúpido plan no existía, que solo era él y Angel corriendo por los pacillos del Hotel como dos niños escapando de sus mayores pesadillas para perderce en algún lugar donde nada de eso existía, solo los dos.

Le gustaba la idea... pero muy dentro de él sabía que no debía acostumbrarce a eso. Tarde o temprano el demonio araña se iva a enterar de la verdad. Por unos segundos la idea de que lo alejaran de su lado, de perderlo ... lo asustó.

**"Tarde o temprano vas a terminar odiandome, Angel, como todos los demás "**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, muchas gracias por leer ♡u♡. Y nos vemos en el proximo cap , bye bye ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, sigan sintonizados para más capitulos!!   
> Bye!! ♡


End file.
